Mark of the Serpent
by R. Joseph Polito
Summary: MOTU/GI Joe xover: When King Hiss and Skeletor accendently bring Cobra to Eternia they trigger a curse that could destory the universe. The heroes summom GI Joe to help lousy summery story's more complex than that please R
1. Intro and Prologue

MASTERS OF THE UNIVERSE & G.I. JOE 

MARK OF THE SERPENT

By: R. Joseph Polito

He-Man.org member: Lord_Of_Destruction

DISCLAIMER: This story is intended for non-profit entertainment purposes only. Masters of the Universe and all related characters are the property of Mattel. G.I. Joe and all related characters are the property of Hasbro. This story and the original characters are the property of the author.

This story carries a PG to PG-13 rating as it contains violence including character death as well as some adult language.

Continuity: This story follows the continuity of the classic Masters of the Universe storyline with bits of the re-launch storyline mixed in for clarity. The G.I. Joe continuity is a mixture of the comics and cartoon favoring the comic portion. Joe fans should also note in my storyline Storm Shadow is once again a Joe member.

********************************************************************

****

At the center of the universe, the very spot where the "big bang" occurred, there exists the planet Eternia, a world were myth, sorcery and technology intertwine creating a realm of scientific wonder and magical splendor. But the peace of this realm has fallen victim to the ravages of Skeletor, a tyrannical leader bent on the conquest and enslavement of the entire universe. Skeletor needs only one thing to achieve this goal… the all mighty powers of Castle Grayskull.

In order to protect Grayskull and the innocents of Eternia, a great power has been bestowed upon what seems the unlikeliest of candidates; Prince Adam, heir to the throne of Eternos. But when the seemingly cowardly prince holds aloft the magical Sword of Power, he is transformed into He-Man, the most powerful man in the universe! 

Along with his allies, He-Man has managed to defend all of Eternia for years. But the armies of darkness do not rest. And the capture of Grayskull is ever most in their minds. For to those who control Grayskull will come, the power. The power to be supreme. The power to be all mighty. The power to be Masters of the Universe.

In another part of the universe, far out on the western arm of a spiral galaxy, known to some as "The Milky Way", lies another unique planet known as Earth. Here there exists another type of heroes known as G.I. Joe. G.I. Joe is the codename for a daring highly trained special missions force. Its purpose; to defend freedom against Cobra. A ruthless terrorist organization determined to rule the world. 

While they would seem to be completely different, these two groups of heroes are about to discover they have more in common than any of them could possibly imagine. And that the fate of the universe will rely on their combined forces…


	2. Chapter 1

****

Standing on the dark hemisphere of Eternia, the fortress of evil known as Snake Mountain was a place of eternal darkness. At night however it took on an even more sinister foreboding appearance. Only the bravest, or foolish, of souls dared enter its presence. In fact, the only thing more frightening than the fortress was its master himself. 

Skeletor shifted on his bony throne and reminded himself that he really needed to get a new cushion for it. Right now however he was more concerned with his guest standing before him. It was not often Snake Mountain received visitors (welcome ones anyway) and it always meant business. This time was no exception. 

"I am pleased you saw fit to grant me an audience, mighty one." 

"Spare me your flattery Hiss," Skeletor groaned. "You would not have come here if you did not want something from me." 

The lord of the Snake Men clenched his fist momentarily but maintained himself. Skeletor was a valuable ally to him at times, but ultimately King Hiss knew better than to trust such a man and avoided working alongside him if possible. Now however Skeletor was right, he did want something. 

"It's about He-Man. Try as we might he is far too powerful for either of us to defeat with our current powers and armies." 

Skeletor nodded in agreement, much as he loathed to admit it. "Are you suggesting a joint attack? We've done so before and obtained nothing!" 

"Oh no mighty Skeletor, I'm proposing more than that. Much more." Hiss grinned wide and Skeletor wondered for a moment how he managed to achieve such expressions on his false face. King Hiss looked human but that was a clever deception. A disguise that hid his true form as lord of the Snake Men. Under that "skin" lurked a hideous serpentine form.

"As you know," Hiss went on, "my massive army of Snake Men is trapped in limbo. My efforts to free them have fallen short. Despite my vast powers I have not been able to free any more of my warriors since I brought Snake Face and Sssqueeze back to Eternia." 

"I see," Skeletor said. "So you want me to help you liberate your army so that we can conquer He-Man and Grayskull." 

"Precisely," Hiss grinned. 

"But as I recall," Skeletor interjected, "He-Man permanently sealed the dimensional cauldron I used to free you. And besides that, our spell only brought your warriors form Etheria rather than the limbo we sought." 

Hiss sighed, "True, the portal here at Snake Mountain is lost to us. But I have been greatly increasing the power of my cauldron at Viper Tower. With your added magic I am confident we shall succeed this time, provided there are no distractions. I would already have my army if He-Man hadn't interfered then. But we must act tonight while the planets are in the proper alignment." 

Skeletor thought long and hard. "What guarantee do I have that you will not turn on me once your army has been released?" 

Hiss ground his fangs. _He's smarter than I gave him credit for_, he thought. Aloud however he said, "Unlike some of your other black hearted allies, I always remember those who help me. With the power of the snake army behind us all of Eternia will fall and the glory days of Preternia will return! I trust you remember them well don't you... Keldor?" 

"What did you call me?" Skeletor roared. 

"You didn't really think I wouldn't figure it out did you old friend?" 

Skeletor had once been the sinister warrior mage Keldor. At one point he had traveled back in time to the ancient days known as Preternia and had allied himself with Hiss. Eventually though, Keldor had returned to the present and left Hiss to be overpowered by the legendary wizard He-Ro who banished him and his armies into a dimensional limbo.

Keldor had then attempted to conquer the Hall of Wisdom and gain control of the awesome powers held by the Council of Elders. During the battle Keldor's face was struck with deadly elixir that would have killed him if not for his skills in the dark magic arts. Keldor survived but at the cost of his face which was reduced to a pale skull. Henceforth Keldor would be known as Skeletor.

After several defeats to He-Man, Skeletor decided to reaffirm his old alliance and freed King Hiss from his limbo prison. Wary of possible retribution for his betrayal however, Skeletor had kept his true identity from the Snake Lord. Until now it seemed.

"That man is dead now," he declared "Only Skeletor remains! But your right, I do remember and I agree that we should bring your army here."

A short time later in Viper Tower, the sinister lair of the Snake Men, the evil allies stood before Hiss's massive spell cauldron. They had gone to great precautions to assure that there would be no interference from Eternia's heroic forces. Only a few of their evil warriors stood nearby. Among Skeletor's warriors there was Evil-Lyn, a black-hearted witch with a dark thirst for power; Beast Man, a savage brute of a creature able to communicate with and control animals; Stinkor, a humanoid skunk with the ability to… stink; and Trap Jaw a deadly cyborg with a mouth made of steel. 

King Hiss had far fewer warriors at his disposal. There was Rattlor, swift and deadly as he was hideous; Sssqueeze, a constrictor whose coils had developed into eight foot arms; Blast Attak; not actually a Snake Man but a robot Hiss had built that served as a reusable time bomb that could reform after detonating; and Kobra Khan, a Snake Man from modern day that had once been in the employ of Skeletor. 

Before beginning the ritual Skeletor had pulled his old ally aside. 

"It has been some time since I heard from you. I trust everything is going all right. Isn't it?" 

"Of coursssse Lord Ssskeletor," Khan hissed. "Sssurly you knew that when you assked me to be your ssspy it would be difficult for me to alwaysss report to you." 

"Yes of course," Skeletor agreed. "Be ready my old ally. Once we have defeated He-Man and taken Grayskull my alliance with Hiss will be over and he shall suffer the same fate. I will be counting on you to strike from within." 

"Oh you needn't worry. I know where my true loyaltiesss lie." 

Skeletor nodded and went to join Hiss, but there was something in Khan's tone made him feel wary. 

As the dark lords chanted and fired their magic into the pool, their henchmen watched with mixed emotions. 

"They're wasting their time," hissed Rattlor. 

"Quiet you scaly cretin!" Evil-Lyn growled through clenched teeth. She eagerly awaited the arrival of more fools that she could manipulate to her advantage. 

Hiss was loosing his self-control to the anticipation. Soon his army would be free he could feel it. "Come forth army of the serpent! I command you to come to me!" 

Trap Jaw meanwhile was more bored than anything and finally said so. "It'll be a miracle if they don't blow it." 

"Tick... tick... blow?" 

Too late Trap Jaw realized his mistake. He had forgotten that Blast Attak was standing right next to him. Before anyone could stop the walking, talking time bomb he exploded. The force of the blast knocked Skeletor and King Hiss over interrupting their spell and sending magic bolts flying everywhere. 

"Who is responsible for this?" Skeletor roared pulling himself up. 

All hands pointed to Trap Jaw even those of Blast Attak who was still trying to pull himself back together. King Hiss grabbed the cyborg's throat, all his rage showing clearly through his human disguise. 

"Do you realize what you've done?" he bellowed, his fangs pushing through the fake skin. "If you've ruined my chance to summon my army I'm going to..." 

"Wait master look!" Sssqueeze said and pointed with his extra long arm towards the pool where the outline of a man was taking form. At first Hiss released Trap Jaw in excitement as his warrior appeared, but then as the outline took form his smile faded. Although there was an emblem of a serpent upon his chest, this was no Snake Man. The figure was too human in appearance although his face was completely hidden under a cloth hood with only two eye holes cut in it. Whoever this was, he was clearly as surprised as everyone else. 

"Where am I? Who are you creatures?" 

When the stranger spoke many of the gathered henchmen cringed at the sound of his voice. Despite being used to the maniacal tones of their masters, this man's raspy evil voice was more than enough to send a chill down their spines. 

King Hiss however was not so easily frightened. "No stranger, the question is who are you and by what right do you wear the mark of the serpent?" 

"You dare question me?" The hooded man snarled. "I have more right than you I'm sure, you pathetic imbecile! I'm Cobra Commander!"

*******************************************************

****

Careful Scarlett," Storm Shadow warned his companion. "Remember who we're after here. Be ready for anything." 

"Don't worry so much," Scarlett grinned. "This time we've got her." 

Less than a minute later the redheaded ninja's smile turned into an expression of pain as a crossbow arrow flew out of the darkness and embedded itself in her shoulder. In a flash Storm Shadow yanked the deadly projectile out with one hand and with his other began pouring the anti-venom down his friend's throat. He didn't bother to check the arrow first. The ninja master knew his enemy. Vypra never fired dry shots. 

Hearing cackling laughter above them the two Joes looked up to see the shadowy black-garbed figure standing on a nearby rooftop. As she loaded another arrow into her crossbow Vypra called out to her enemies. 

"I'm impressed G.I. Joes! I didn't expect you to track me this far. However, I don't have time to deal with you right now, so I'm afraid we'll have to skip the pleasantries!" 

Vypra took careful aim at the Joe's heart. Storm Shadow quickly summed up the situation and didn't like what he saw. No matter what he did. someone was going to die. If he didn't move the arrow would claim him. But if he did, Scarlett, unable to move for she was still recovering from the last attack, would be struck. A double dose of Vypra's particular mix would be instantly fatal. Faced with a no win scenario Storm Shadow did the only thing he could and stood his ground. He would die, but with his death his friend would survive. The great warrior closed his eyes and waited for the end. 

But the end never came. Before Vypra could pull the trigger she was struck from behind by a fast red streak. Toppling to the ground in pain, Vypra turned as the red blur followed and came into focus with the blade of a ninjato pointed straight at her throat. 

"Striking me in the back Jinx?" Vypra coughed. "How dishonorable." 

Jinx ripped off her hood with one hand while keeping her blade still with the other. Her young beautiful face was marred by an expression of absolute anger and hatred. Glaring at her foe she growled through clenched teeth. 

"I am a ninja! You have no right to talk to me about honor you murdering bitch!" 

Vypra laughed, "Strike now and you'll be no better, my young opponent. If you truly have so much honor than face me in a fair fight." 

Jinx shook her head, "No Vypra. I've given you that chance many times before, and you've always used it to escape and kill again. Not this time. Our rivalry ends right now... with your death!" 

With that Jinx raised her sword and plunged it through Vypra's chest. A moment later Jinx dropped the sword in shock as she realized it had indeed literally gone through Vypra. It had not punctured the flesh, but rather had passed through her body as if it were made of thin air. 

"What the hell?" Jinx stammered as Vypra's body began to glow and fade away. Most humans at seeing this would have simply stood and stared, but Jinx had been to Cobra-La and survived, so there was very little that could petrify her anymore. When she realized that her hated enemy was escaping from her again, despite the oddity of the situation, she grabbed Vypra around the neck and held firm. Then, before the startled eyes of Storm Shadow and Scarlett, both women disappeared in a flash. 

****

To say that both Jinx and Vypra had vanished from the face of the Earth, in this case, would be the literal truth. For both, to their equal surprise, now found themselves in the middle of Viper Tower surrounded by the largest assortment of frightening creatures imaginable. Vypra's fears lessened when she saw that among these creatures many of her fellow Cobra soldiers were present. This of course only worsened Jinx's concern. Now this _was_ enough to petrify her.

"Ah Vypra, it's about time we located you," Cobra Commander laughed. "And I see you brought a friend with you. Boys, let's make her more comfortable." 

With that two Alley Vipers -Cobra's urban assault troopers- grabbed Jinx and held her at gunpoint. Not that it made a large difference. She could see that resistance would be foolish. 

"What on Earth..." 

"You're not on Earth anymore my dear," Cobra Commander interrupted. "Welcome to Eternia. It's a wonderful place. I've already made some new friends here. We've worked out a little arrangement that will be mutually beneficial to us. Cobra will provide them with the man power they need to conquer this world and in return they'll provide us with enough magical power to conquer Earth!" 

King Hiss grinned. "Admittedly it's not what I was aiming for but it'll do." 

"With all due respect Commander," Vypra sneered, "why are you telling her this? Let's just kill her now and get on with our work." 

"Oh no," the Commander laughed, "That would be a waste of her talents. I've always admired your abilities Jinx. After all, you defeated Pythona in unarmed combat. No one else was ever able to say that and now, thanks to you, no one ever will. Such skill would be a valuable asset to me." 

"You're wasting your breath rag face!" Jinx spat. "You know I'd never join Cobra!" 

"Never is a long time Jinx," Cobra Commander laughed. "Skeletor, do you think you could whip up a little spell to make our friend here more cooperative?" 

Skeletor walked over and ran a bony finger down Jinx's now trembling cheek. 

"Yes my friend. I think that can be arranged." 

********************************************************

****

And then they just disappeared?" 

"Yes sir," Storm Shadow nodded, "One minute Jinx had Vypra at her mercy the next there was a flash of light and they were both gone." 

General Hawk, the commander and chief of G.I. Joe, leaned back in his chair and stroked his chin in thought. This wasn't the first such incident of this kind today. Several Joe units had been in combat with Cobra operatives when the terrorists had up and vanished in a flash of light. However up till now only Cobra officers had disappeared. Now that his soldiers were disappearing Hawk was growing concerned. 

"I used to think if Cobra simply vanished form the face of the Earth it would be a dream come true," Hawk said finally. "But this has got me worried." 

The hardcore Joe code named Roadblock nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, someone wants to zap Cobra that's just fine, but they vaporize Joes and their ass is mine!" 

"Jinx wasn't vaporized Roadblock." Storm Shadow countered. "She's still alive." 

"Stormy, I know how much you cared about Jinx, "Scarlett said softly, wincing at the pain in her arm. The anti-venom had done its trick but the puncture wound would take some time to heal. "Jinx was your cousin and you student and I understand you two were close but I think we need to accept the fact that she was probably killed." 

"No Scarlett, she's alive." Storm Shadow stated firmly. "Remember she and I are of the same blood. There has always been a strong link among us and, although I do not know exactly what has happened to her, I can tell she is still with us." 

At this point G.I. Joe's field commander Duke stepped forward. "That's good enough for me," Duke said in that tone he had that always demanded attention. "Storm Shadow's demonstrated psychic like abilities before. I'm willing to act on them." 

Hawk rose to his feet, "All right then. Everyone get on top of this. Report anything you find out straight to me. I want to know exactly what's going on and who's responsible. And if Jinx is alive I want her brought back safely!" 

The room spoke in unison, "Yes sir!" 

****

Outside Hawk's office Storm Shadow stopped Duke and pulled him aside. "Thank you Duke. For backing me up in there." 

"I know what you're going through Stormy. I want to find Jinx just as much as you do. She's not only a great fighter, she's a good friend. I don't think I could've made it through my brother's death without her." 

"Really? Jinx told me it was you who helped her." 

Duke nodded. His half brother Lt. Falcon and Jinx had been developing a strong, close relationship until Falcon was shot and killed by one of Vypra's arrows. The death had weighed hard on both of them and they had turned to each other for support. Jinx however seamed to be taking it worse, apparently blaming herself for not being able to save him. She had taken out a personal vendetta against Vypra and made it a point to track down the vile killer and finish her. The two had met and fought many times, but on each occasion Vypra had managed to escape and would not be seen or heard from until she killed again. Duke had often feared that Jinx's thirst for revenge would get her into trouble someday and it looked like that day had arrived. 

Duke placed a hand on Storm Shadow's shoulder and made a firm statement, "We're going to get her back my friend. Let's get to work."

*********************************************************************************

****

Jinx had thought she'd seen it all. When she battled against the giant insects and serpent men forces of Golobulus in Cobra-La she had come to accept it. She had no problem with the concept of cars and planes turning into giant robots and fighting to the death. That was actually kind of cool. But now when she found herself in a dungeon on an unknown planet waiting for a living skeleton to cast a magic spell on her that would force her to help an army of freakish monsters capture an ancient castle that would grant them the ultimate powers of the universe, she was starting to feel a bit uneasy to say the least. 

Suddenly she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. At first she assumed it was Skeletor come to cast the spell at last, but as she listened Jinx realized that it had to be someone else. Judging from the sound whoever was coming was wearing metal boots. A moment later the figure entered her cell. 

She had been right, it wasn't Skeletor nor was it anyone she had seen up till now. The stranger was wearing heavy golden copper colored armor. His helmet and mask looked like a cross between Darth Vader and the alien from _Predator_. The only parts of his face left exposed were his lizard like eyes and an opening near his mouth. He was clearly a reptile man of some kind. If nothing else the tail protruding out of the back of his armor told that. 

The stranger closed the door, but not all the way Jinx noticed. Perhaps she could overpower this man and escape. She shifted slightly ready to move, but then reality set in as she remembered she was still shackled to the wall. The reptile man approached her and held out a plate of unrecognizable food. It was clearly some kind of meat but one could only guess what sort of animal it had come from. 

"Here," the stranger said in a low raspy tone. "It may not appear appetizing but it'll give you energy. Which you'll need if you're going to escape." Before Jinx could say anything he grabbed a knife off the plate and began picking the locks of her chains. 

"You're helping me?" Jinx asked with obvious surprise. "Who are you?" 

"My name is Saurod," the armored reptile replied as he worked. "I'm a mercenary. I have no loyalty to Skeletor -or anyone- and therefore can't stand the thought of any other being forced to serve someone against their will. Go on eat," he gestured toward the food, "I assure you it tastes much better than it looks." 

Jinx hesitated a moment longer then slowly took a small bite of the meat and laughed.

"I don't believe it. It tastes like chicken." 

Even though his face was masked Jinx could see that Saurod had no idea what she was talking about. 

"Never mind." 

"Besides," Saurod continued, "I don't trust that Cobra Commander. I know his type. Once Grayskull is captured he'll take the powers for himself and with his superior army size he'll be able to conquer both of our worlds. Head west when you get out of here and you'll find a small village. Tell them you need to go to Eternos to warn King Randor about Skeletor." As he said this Saurod removed the last of the shackles. Jinx had to admit she was amazed at how fast he had managed the job. 

"What about you?" she asked. 

"Don't concern yourself about me," Saurod said. "I'll just tell Skeletor that I gave you some food and you used the knife to pick the lock. That's close enough to the truth." 

"Won't that get you into trouble?" Jinx asked with concern. 

"The worst he can do is kill me. And he's done that before so he knows I'm not scared of it." 

"Excuse me?" Jinx wasn't sure she had heard that last comment right.

Saurod explained, "Skeletor once killed me for failing him. But he later decided to give me a second chance. He probably realized he's not exactly overburdened with intelligent warriors, but whatever the case he revived me. As far as he knows the experience has made me a better and more reliable soldier but in truth, well lets just say one doesn't exactly forgive being vaporized so easily." 

"I see," Jinx lied as Saurod checked to make sure the coast was clear. 

"All right," he said finally leading her out, "see that tunnel? It leads directly outside. Get going and don't stop." 

"I don't know how to thank you," Jinx said with admiration. 

"You can thank me by succeeding," Saurod replied. "Now go, someone's coming." 

Jinx listened, "Are you sure? I don't hear anything." 

"I can smell them," he growled. "I'll distract them while you run." 

She didn't argue. Although Jinx was still trying to adjust to her new environment she knew enough to trust Saurod's judgment and ran. He had been telling the truth. The tunnel was narrow, filled with cobwebs and smelled terrible but it did eventually lead out of the tower. As she emerged dawn was breaking. Although dirty and exhausted Jinx didn't stop to rest until she was far beyond sight of the dreaded place. Only then did the full weight on her shoulders come in to focus. 

__

I'm the only one who can warn these people, she thought, _but I'm a stranger to this world how do I know they'll believe or trust me?_ Then again if this Skeletor was as bad as she guessed they probably wouldn't take any chances. 

As Jinx took of running again she couldn't help but feel that she was going to be sorry she ever got involved in this. 

******************************************************************

****

Saurod collapsed to the floor writhing in pain as the white-hot energy flowed over his body again. His reptilian heart was racing in terror and his flesh was beginning to swelter under the heat his armor was now conducting. Gasping for breath he looked up at the dark Lord of Destruction glaring down upon him. 

"I'm sorry Lord Skeletor. I underestimated the prisoner's abilities. Please forgive my moment of ignorance." 

Skeletor was still fuming with anger but he lowered his hand and turned away allowing Saurod to recover from his punishing assault. "This rare display of stupidity is most unlike you Saurod. I'd advise you not to let it happen again because next time I won't bring you back!" 

"Understood," Saurod said getting to his feet. In the shadows of his mask his eyes narrowed. Everything had gone as planned. Assuming the little human had not run into any more trouble she would soon complete her mission. Actually even if she had encountered more danger he was confident she could overcome it. Saurod knew a true fighter when he saw one. His race had long considered females to be inferior, so for Saurod it was a privilege to find a woman with such a strong warrior's spirit. As for himself, the pain would soon subside and he would not be tolerating Skeletor's abuse for much longer. 

Skeletor meanwhile was conferring with his evil cohorts. "You see what I have to put up with?" 

"What are you complaining about?" Cobra Commander said. "I have to pay mine!" 

"What do you suggest we do about the Joe?" King Hiss asked. 

"What difference does it make?" Evil-Lyn sneered. "One puny little earthling is of no importance!" 

"Still," Skeletor pointed out, "I don't want her informing the Eternian forces of our plans before we're ready." 

"Then maybe you shouldn't have blurted them out to her," Vypra muttered, earning a dirty look from Cobra Commander. 

"You have a point Skeletor," he said. "I'll send out a squad to locate her. If we can recapture her alive, fine. If not, you can't say we didn't give her a fair chance." 

All of the dark forces broke out in sinister laughter save Saurod who, for the first time, began to feel a moment of concern for his new ally.


	3. Chapter 2

****

Springtime on Eternia was, in a word, beautiful. The simple peace of nature allowed one to forget the troubles and heartache of the constant battles that plagued the planet. Orko the Trollan was leaning against a small clump of trees overlooking an enormous meadow in which wild animals were playing, but found his attention drawn to something, or rather someone else. 

"This was a lovely spot for a picnic Orko," Dree Elle said in her soft melodious voice. "It's so pretty." 

"I'll say," Orko sighed, though he wasn't talking about the landscape. Even with her veil up Dree Elle was, in his mind, the most beautiful thing in the universe. Her visits from their homeland of Trolla were something he always looked forward to. Although he had made many friends on Eternia, he occasionally needed to be with his own kind. And there was none among them he'd rather be with than Dree Elle. 

Even on a world as diverse in races as Eternia, Trollans didn't exactly fit in. Trollans are elf like magical beings averaging about two to three and a half feet in height. To say they stand that high is not exactly accurate for, although they are bipedal and humanoid in structure, instead of walking they continuously levitate and float through the air. The Trollan's skin is a light blue color, though usually the only parts exposed are their four fingered hands and long pointed ears, which stuck out through holes in their headwear. Trollans keep their faces covered at all times leaving only their eyes visible. All Trollans are magical beings yet their powers are often affected by their environment as Orko discovered when he had been transported to Eternia by a magical storm.

No sooner had Orko arrived than he wound up using his powers to save the life of young Prince Adam. In gratitude the royal family had taken him in, given him a place to live and new friends. Becoming a sort of surrogate family to him. Nevertheless, Orko inevitably would grow homesick. The fact that his magic often went wrong and made him a jester in the eyes of many Eternians didn't help any. 

But then Dree Elle came into his life, having also been magically transported to Eternia. It was love at first sight. Dree Elle had eventually returned to Trolla while Orko remained on Eternia, but they kept in constant contact through frequent visits and sending inter-dimensional letters. Despite living in different worlds they had managed to make their relationship work. Dree Elle had provided Orko with more than a girlfriend. Through her he had gained a link back to his homeland. Suddenly he didn't feel so alone anymore. It was a debt he could never repay.

Orko glanced around to make sure that they were in fact alone. Dree Elle had been forced to bring her little brother Yuckers with her to Eternia but they had managed to slip out of the palace so they could spend some quality time together. Not that Orko didn't like Yuckers but, although he had mellowed a bit, he was still a huge practical joker and Orko wasn't in the mood. Besides, he needed to talk to Dree Elle in private. 

Seeing that no one else was around Orko reached into his robes and pulled out the small box he had been carrying. He turned the box over in his fingers several times trying to build up his courage. He needed to do this. Dree Elle and he had shown each other their faces, something Trollans only did with someone they truly loved, but now this would make everything official. 

"Dree Elle, can I ask you something?" 

"Of course Orko." 

"Well, we've known each other for some time now. I really treasure the time we have together and even though we're constantly apart I want you to know that, well I really love you." 

"Oh Orko, I love you too," Dree Elle said and floated over to him. Raising her veil ever so slightly she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

Orko's head was swimming and his heart nearly jumped out of his chest but he somehow managed to control himself. "Well I know that you couldn't give up your life in Trolla. And as long as Skeletor's around I could never abandon my friends here on Eternia but still I was hoping... I mean I was wondering if maybe... you know you'd..." 

"Orko, are you asking me to..." but before Dree Elle could finish something caught her attention and Orko's. 

Because of their highly receptive Trollan ears they heard the noise before anyone else would have. It was the sound of engines. There were some kind of vehicles approaching. Looking out into the meadow they soon saw the cause. A young human female dressed in a red ninja outfit was running towards them pursued by several strangely dressed soldiers on vehicles. Orko recognized the design as an Earth vehicle called a motorcycle. What they were doing here he couldn't tell but it didn't take a genius to see who the bad guys were. 

"Come on we've got to help her!" Dree Elle shouted, taking off as fast as she could. Orko followed tucking the box back into his robes. It would have to wait till later. But, he hoped, not too much later.

****

Jinx knew she was as good as dead. There was no way she could outrun a squad of motorcycles on foot. She might as well try taking on a Cobra Rattler fighter jet with a hang glider. But when she did loose it wouldn't be for lack of effort. Besides if she could stay just a couple steps ahead of them maybe, just maybe she would run into help. 

No it was hopeless. 

As if to add insult to injury -or perhaps visa-versa- her foot hit a rock sprawling her face down on the ground. Jinx looked up as the Viper closed in on her and took careful aim with his assault rifle. 

As he pulled the trigger however the barrel sparkled for a moment and then instead of a barrage of bullets only a small flag with the word "BANG" emerged. Shocked the Viper brought his bike to a stop. 

Dree Elle floated down and placed herself between Jinx and the Viper. Her spell had worked but she knew it was going to take more to get rid of these guys. 

"I don't know who you are," she said, "but you need to leave now before I really get mad!" Dree Elle hoped she sounded threatening enough. Truth be told she wasn't very experienced at this. 

The two other Vipers skidded to a stop next to their comrade and stared at Dree Elle with equal looks of confusion. Finally one of them spoke up. 

"What the hell is that thing?" 

"Thing?!?" Dree Elle shouted her eyes narrowing in anger. 

"Who cares?" The squad leader growled. "Waste it and grab the Joe!" 

"That does it!" Orko shouted having caught up just in time to hear the Vipers' derogatory statements. "Nobody talks about my girlfriend that way!" 

With that Orko let fly with a burst of magic from his hands. Instantly the motorcycles revved up on their own and shot backwards. In a matter of seconds the startled Vipers were miles away and still going in reverse. 

"Great move Orko," Dree Elle said giving him a quick hug. 

"Thanks," Orko muttered embarrassed- not wanting to admit that it hadn't been what he had intended to do. 

"Thank you, wha... whoever you are," Jinx said gasping for breath. She had almost said 'whatever you are' but caught herself, not wanting to insult them. 

"My name's Dree Elle and this is Orko. Who are you?" 

"I'm called Jinx," she said hoping that would be enough. She didn't want to have to go into detail about how it was actually her code name and that her real name was classified. Even most of her fellow G.I. Joes didn't know her true name. Fortunately Orko and Dree Elle seemed to accept it without question. 

"Why were those guys after you?" Dree Elle asked. 

"To keep me from informing on them," Jinx said slowly still breathing heavily. She had been running for what seemed like an eternity. "I have to find Eternos. Do you know where it is?" 

"Sure. I live there," Orko said, a little surprised. He thought everyone knew how to get to Eternos. Then again, given the oddity of those who had been chasing her, perhaps she wasn't from anywhere nearby. 

"Please, can you take me there?" Jinx tried to get to her feet but fell forward, all her energy spent. Dree Elle caught her, a look of extreme concern in her eyes. 

"You're exhausted. You need to rest first." 

Jinx shook her head. "No time. Have to warn them about Skeletor and C..." 

Jinx had meant to say Cobra but didn't have to. As soon as they had heard the name Skeletor, Orko and Dree Elle had each taken one of her arms, draped it over their shoulders and lifted Jinx up so that her feet dangled a few inches off the ground. Then, without a word, they took off for the city as fast as they could go.

**************************************************************

****

This is all I could find," Cover Girl said setting a small stack of books down in front of Scarlett and pulling up a chair. Scarlett sighed and opened the top book. Until her shoulder healed completely she was on the inactive roster. But Jinx was one of her best friends and she was determined to do her part in the search. 

So she had turned to the research library hoping to find something that would give them a clue as to what had happened. Her friend and fellow Joe Cover Girl had offered to help when Scarlett turned to a somewhat less conventional approach. 

"Sorry I couldn't do better Scarlett, but there just aren't that many books on sorcery at our disposal." 

"We'll just have to make do," Scarlett said not looking up until Cover Girl suddenly grabbed the stack of books and flipped it over hiding the titles from sight. 

"What are you..." 

"It's Sci-Fi! Look busy and don't make eye contact!" Cover Girl hissed grabbing a book and opening it flat on the table. She didn't like Sci-Fi. He was undeniably a valuable soldier on the battlefield but otherwise he was just annoying. Sci-Fi was, as his name somewhat suggested, a technology freak and that was all he was interested in. If he got to talking it was about electronics and quickly turned boring. The worst part was Sci-Fi was so into it that he could go on for hours completely oblivious to the fact that the person he was talking to had fallen asleep. The only useful conversation Cover Girl could ever remember having with him was when he showed her how to program a VCR.

Furthermore, Sci-Fi was very close-minded and skeptical which is why Cover Girl had chosen to hide what they were looking at from him. Unfortunately he was also very curious and wandered over to them anyway. As he picked up one of the books the two women braced themselves for what they both knew was coming. 

"A Guide to Witchcraft? I thought you were trying to find Jinx." 

"We are," Scarlett said still not looking up. "Don't mean to be rude Sci-Fi, but we're kind of busy here." 

"I can't believe you're buying into this!" Sci-Fi said exasperated. "There's a perfectly scientific explanation for what happened." 

Cover Girl sighed and snatched the book out of his hand. Sci-Fi had once tried to find a scientific explanation for why toast always landed jelly side down. 

"You weren't there Sci-Fi! Scarlett knows what she saw." That actually wasn't true. Scarlett had no idea what she had seen but she did know it was paranormal in nature. 

"Everything can be explained rationally," Sci-Fi said, though with a slight quiver in his voice, apparently remembering the toast incident as well. 

"Look," Scarlett said finally taking her eyes off the book, "I tried using the scientific method and came up with precisely dick. When you eliminate the impossible whatever remains, however improbable, must be possible." 

"So is that what you're doing now?" Sci-Fi grinned. "Eliminating the impossible? I can make it faster for you." With that he swiped all of the sorcery books on to the floor. Scarlett stared at him slack jawed. Sci-Fi wasn't normally this rude. Cover Girl bent down to pick up the books and gestured to Scarlett that she'd get them alone, not wanting her to strain her shoulder. 

"If you're not going to contribute," Scarlett said angrily, "then go away and let us work." 

"Suit yourself," Sci-Fi said turning to leave. "Whole thing's a waste of time anyway, looking for a useless ninja. Hot tempered little brat probably got what she deserved." 

Scarlett and Cover Girl's replies were very unladylike and are best left unquoted.

*******************************************************

****

King Randor stroked his beard in thought as he listened to Orko recount the events of that afternoon to him. He glanced over at his wife, Queen Marlena, who was staring at Orko fully engrossed in his tale. Randor could understand. Marlena was from Earth after all and she would naturally be intrigued by the possibility of other earthlings on Eternia. At the same time though this made him wary. 

"Did the earthling say exactly what Skeletor was planning?" he asked as Orko reached the end of his tale. 

"Well she started to," Orko said, "but she passed out before she could really tell us anything. Poor girl was exhausted." 

Marlena turned to her husband, "Randor, do you really think it's possible that there are earthlings on Eternia?" 

"I don't know," Randor said a clear sign of doubt in his voice. "This may simply be a trick of Skeletor's to fool us into trusting one of his spies." 

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, I don't think so." Orko said slowly. "Those guys that attacked her seamed pretty serious to me. Plus there was something about that symbol they wore." 

"Yes tell us about that," Randor said. "You said it was like the Snake Men's?" 

"Well not really. It was a snake but not like King Hiss' mark. It was just the head more like... well here let me show you." 

Orko muttered a blur of incomprehensible words and an image began forming in front of him. However all he managed to conger was a large yellow face that gave everyone in the room the raspberry before disappearing. 

"Sorry that's not it," Orko said embarrassed. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard. This time the shape took the form of the symbol. A large cobra head with its fangs bared ready to strike. 

Marlena gasped and stared transfixed at the image a look of absolute terror on her face. 

"My love are you all right?" Randor asked with concern. 

Marlena didn't answer him but continued to stare at the symbol. Finally she found her voice, "Orko are you sure this is the emblem you saw?" 

Orko was equally surprised by the queen's reaction. "Yes Your Majesty. I'm positive that's what it looked like." 

Slowly Queen Marlena tore her eyes away from the haunting image and looked down at Orko. "Where is the girl now?" 

"She's in the hospital wing resting. Dree Elle is watching over her." 

The queen's voice was still trembling, "I'd like to see her as soon as possible." Orko nodded to her and flew off towards the hospital wing. Marlena leaned back on her throne breathing heavily. Randor stared at his wife with deep concern. Something about that symbol had rattled her beyond belief. 

"Marlena, please tell me, what's troubling you?" he asked her softly. But if she heard him, she gave no indication. She simply continued to shake her head and whispered to herself. 

"It can't be. It's not possible. They can't be here. It just can't be."

***************************************************************

****

As Jinx slowly came to the first thing she realized was that she was lying in a bed. _It was a dream_, she thought. _I'm back at Joe Headquarters and none of it was real_. As she thought about it she realized it had to have been. Although she could never remember having so vivid a dream that was the simplest explanation. However she was having difficulty figuring out where the reality ended and the dream began. 

Her fight with Vypra had been real. She knew that for a fact, but then what had happened? Had Vypra somehow drugged her causing the hallucination of her fading away and both of them being dragged to another world? No, Jinx knew Vypra and if the assassin could have drugged her without being noticed she wouldn't have bothered with hallucinogens but would have instead gone straight to a deadly concoction. 

It was more or less at this point that Jinx's vision began to take focus and she realized that she had no idea where she was. It was definitely some kind of medical ward but the structure was unfamiliar and the equipment was unlike anything she had seen anywhere on Earth. 

A small blue four-fingered hand fell on her shoulder, causing Jinx to scream and jump out of the bed. At the same time there was another scream from the hand's owner. Jinx looked around and saw Dree Elle floating nearby her eyes wide with fright. 

"I'm sorry," Jinx said slowly. "You startled me." Reality set in. It had all been true. She really was on another world. Remembering how Dree Elle had saved her from the Vipers Jinx now felt even more ashamed that she had frightened her. 

"That's okay," Dree Elle said calming down. "I'm glad you're finally awake." 

Jinx smiled. She liked Dree Elle already. Since her arrival on this planet she'd encountered creatures that were bizarre, monsters that were horrifying and things that were almost indescribable, but this was the first alien she'd met that was actually... cute. On top of that, there was something about her soft voice that was warm, friendly, and comforting and made it a lot easier for Jinx to deal with her current situation. 

There was a knock at the door and then another Trollan floated into the room carrying a tray of food and a pitcher of wine. This one had on a small orange baseball cap and was sporting a large Y on his robes. 

"I thought our guest might like some refreshments," he said. 

Dree Elle eyed him suspiciously. "This isn't another one of your practical jokes is it Yuckers? Jinx has been through a lot and she doesn't need any of your foolishness right now." 

"Oh all right," Yuckers sighed and exited the room taking everything he had brought in with him. Dree Elle rolled her eyes and shook her head. She didn't even want to know what her brother had planned on doing. 

Jinx was trying to find a polite way to ask what the hell had just happened when Orko arrived to let them know that the queen wanted to see her. 

"So you're really from Earth," Orko said as they walked down the corridors. 

"Yes," Jinx nodded. "How much do you know about Earth?" 

"Quite a bit. Queen Marlena comes from there too." 

"Really? How long has she been here?" 

Orko thought about it for a moment. "A long time. Over twenty years I'd say." 

"TWENTY YEARS?" Jinx shouted stopping dead in her tracks. "Isn't there any way back to Earth?" Jinx had been so preoccupied with Cobra, Skeletor and the prospect of being on an alien planet that it hadn't occurred to her till now that she might never be able to return home.

"Oh no it's not like that," Orko said quickly realizing what she must be thinking. With that he began to explain how Marlena had been an astronaut from Earth who had crashed on Eternia. How she had fallen in love with and married King Randor and raised a family on her new home. "So you see," he said finishing his tale, "Queen Marlena stayed on Eternia not because she had to but because she wanted to. Don't worry. I'm sure we can get you back to your home." 

By now they had reached the throne room. Although still concerned about how she would be getting back to Earth, Jinx approached Randor and Marlena and politely bowed hoping that the custom was the same here. Marlena slowly got up and walked over to Jinx. She gently lifted her chin so that they were looking each other in the eye. 

"Just tell me," Marlena said firmly. "Is it true? Is Cobra on Eternia?" 

"I'm afraid so," Jinx said a little surprised because she had not yet mentioned Cobra by name. With that she began recounting the events of the past day. How she and her fellow G.I. Joes had been tracking down Vypra. How Skeletor and Hiss' magic had pulled her and Vypra to Eternia. How Saurod had helped her escape from Viper Tower (Judging by the looks on their faces they found that part a little hard to believe) and finally how Dree Elle and Orko had saved her from the Vipers and brought her to the city. When she was finished the room fell silent as Randor pondered her story. 

"If this is all true..." he began but Marlena cut him off. 

"It must be true Randor," she said in a tone that called for no argument. "There is no way Skeletor could have known about Cobra in order to fake this. Cobra is the most ruthless, evil, terrorist organization on Earth, but they are restricted only to Earth." 

"But my dear..." Randor began only to be interrupted again. 

"Believe me Randor I wish it wasn't so. But the fact is Cobra is here now on Eternia and we should not and cannot take this lightly." She turned to Eternia's Man-At-Arms who was standing nearby. "Duncan, we're going to need lots of help. With the entire Cobra army behind him Skeletor hopelessly outnumbers us. Do you think you can somehow contact He-Man?" 

Duncan was silent for a moment then spoke with a slight nervous twitch to his voice. He was one of the few people who knew Adam was really He-Man and often had to come up with cover stories for his young friend. "Normally it wouldn't be a problem Your Majesty, but I'm afraid He-Man is on Etheria helping She-Ra fight the Horde right now." 

"Adam just went to Etheria to see Adora," Randor said. "If I had known He-Man was going too I would have asked him to accompany Adam." 

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that," Duncan said suppressing a smile. "I'm sure Adam and He-Man are in the same place. I'm going to go to Castle Grayskull. Perhaps The Sorceress can help us contact He-Man. Even if she can't, someone should inform her about Cobra." 

"I agree," said Marlena. "Orko, I want you to go find Gwildor. We're going to need the Cosmic Key." She turned back to the young Joe. "Jinx, I know you're probably feeling homesick, but I was hoping you could convince your fellow G.I. Joes to come here to Eternia and help us." 

"Of course Your Highness," Jinx nodded. "I'll do whatever I can to help. And thank you for believing me." 

"It is I who should be thanking you for warning us, my friend," she said. "I know first hand what Cobra is capable of." 

Jinx stared at the queen a moment and the truth became clear. 

"You were a G.I. Joe weren't you?" 

There was a moment of awkward silence and then Marlena nodded. 

"Yes I was."

***********************************************************

****

Saurod stood leaning against the wall, his eyes closed and his head bowed looking for all intents and purposes like he was resting. In truth however he was taking in every word of the heated augment that was commencing a short distance away. 

"Eternia is my planet," Skeletor was saying,. "You and your soldiers are guests here so I'd advise you not to cross me." 

"We had agreed that my soldiers would remain under my command," Cobra Commander shot back. "In the interest on maintaining our alliance, I will overlook your actions this time. But from now on you are to discuss punishments for my soldiers with me **_BEFORE _**they are disintegrated!" 

Beneath his mask Saurod allowed himself a faint smile. Though he had not witnessed Skeletor's outburst of rage when the Vipers had returned, having been beaten by a mere two Trollans, he could easily picture the looks on their faces seconds before they ceased to be matter. Cobra Commander didn't really have room to talk to Skeletor about brutal punishments though. He himself had once had several of his own men buried alive under a volcano. 

"Now then let's analyze this fully," Cobra Commander continued getting down to business. "I think it's safe to assume that Jinx has notified the Eternians about us so there goes our surprise attack." 

"I hate to say I told you so..." Vypra began. 

"Why do I doubt that?" Skeletor mumbled. 

"...but if you had just killed Jinx when you had the chance we wouldn't be in this mess!" 

Cobra Commander decided to counter his own soldier before Skeletor lost his temper again, "None of that would have mattered is Saurod hadn't been such an idiot and allowed her to escape." 

At this Saurod's eyes shot open as wide as dinner plates, his whole body stiffened, and he shouted at the top of his lungs, "LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS!" 

Saurod had managed to get everyone to forget about how he had let Jinx escape by keeping to himself and staying quiet- which was normal behavior for him anyway. Though he was pleased to learn she had accomplished her task, now he feared for his own well being. It seamed as though Skeletor's anger had been renewed and the possibility of another round of burning torture was foremost on Saurod's mind. 

Therefore it was a great relief when the battle falcon Screeech glided in through the window and perched upon Skeletor's throne drawing everyone's attention to him. 

"Ah, welcome back my feathered friend," Skeletor grinned stroking the bird's head. "Unlike most of my warriors I can always depend on you. What news do you have for us?" 

Screeech squawked out a long series of cries, which were then translated for them by Beast Man. 

"A small group of the Eternian forces left the palace a short while ago. Man-At-Arms separated from the others and headed towards Grayskull. The rest of them, along with Jinx, were last seen headed towards Thenur." 

A look of puzzlement crept over King Hiss's artificial face. "The Thenurians are a bunch of diminutive pacifists. What would the Eternians want with them?" 

Skeletor gave him a rap across the head. "You have a brain Hiss, try using it some time! Gwildor- the Cosmic Key!" 

"The key couldn't send Cobra back to Earth could it?" Cobra Commander asked. 

"No but it could bring the rest of the Joes here!" Skeletor turned to his lackeys. "Saurod this is your chance to redeem yourself. Take whatever crack troops you need and finish off that red garbed troublemaker once and for all." 

Saurod's jaw dropped- not that anyone noticed with his helmet- and he struggled to find the right words. 

"My lord, I don't think..." 

"I've noticed that!" Skeletor snapped, "You will do as I say worm, now go! The rest of you prepare yourselves we begin our assault at sundown!" 

The assembled warriors dispersed to ready themselves for battle. Saurod remained still a moment longer until a glance from Skeletor sent him slowly slinking away. After he was gone Vypra suddenly stopped and began to follow after him." 

"What are you doing?" Cobra Commander called after her. 

"Jinx has eluded us twice already Commander. There will be no mistakes this time. I'm going after her myself."


	4. Chapter 3

****

Teela'na, the Sorceress of Castle Grayskull, bowed her head in thought as Duncan finished relenting to her the dangers that now faced Eternia. 

"I had sensed a great evil entering our land last night Man-At-Arms. Your story has confirmed my fears." 

"We're going to need all the help we can get," Duncan said. "I was hoping you could call He-Man for us. With him away on Etheria your telepathy is our only way of communicating with him." 

The Sorceress placed her hand to her chin thinking; something Duncan had rarely if ever seen her do. There was a moment of silence before she spoke again. "I could try to contact He-Man telepathically however with him being so far away it would place a strain on my powers. I may need to save my strength for the battle ahead." 

"But without He-Man's help even all of your power may be for nothing," Duncan pointed out quickly. Duncan always found it hard to remind himself that as vast as The Sorceress' powers were they still had their limits. 

"Not to worry my friend," Sorceress said with a slight smile that helped ease Duncan's mind. "I can also contact She-Ra through the crystal in her sword. I think it's safe to assume He-Man will be by his sister's side. It's not easy for me but it will be far less draining on my powers." 

"Then please do so Sorceress," Duncan said. "Every second counts." 

**************************************************************************

****

Etheria had been beautiful once. There was a time when the people lived in perfect harmony with everything around them. A time when a man could travel the streets without fear. But that was long ago. Before the Horde. 

Traveling to other worlds from their homeland of Horde world. The Evil Horde had ensnared countless planets in the name of their leader Horde Prime, a powerful dark being whom precious few had seen and lived. 

The Horde had ruled Etheria for many years under the command of a high-ranking Horde officer known only as Hordak. Although small uprisings were common, the Horde had managed to crush them all. That is until the unexpected arrival of one woman who managed to turn a small group of freedom fighters into a true "Great Rebellion". 

"Your aim is as bad as ever if not worse today Mantenna," the Princess of Power said as she easily dodged another blast from the Hordesman. 

"That was just to lure you into position She-Ra," the bug-eyed creature snarled unconvincingly. "I won't miss this time." With that his eyes extended as far as their stalks would allow and began to glow red as he powered up for another attack. 

Deciding she'd had enough fun with Mantenna for one day She-Ra held up her sword. 

"Sword to mirror!" 

Instantly the Sword of Protection magically transformed into a large mirror just as Mantenna fired. Just as swiftly his beams bounced off of the mirror and struck him dead in the chest knocking him out cold. Shaking her head She-Ra returned her sword to normal and turned to see how her brother was fairing. 

If such a thing were actually possible He-Man's adversaries were even more pathetic than Mantenna. But then they were mere robot Horde Troopers. The Troopers always relied on their numbers to win rather then brains. It was an affective tactic against helpless villagers but when facing the most powerful man in the universe it became more of an annoyance. 

As She-Ra watched He-Man easily deflect the Trooper's pitiful attacks she began to wonder how the Horde had ever managed to conquer Etheria in the first place. 

"That's the last of them," He-Man said bringing his fist down on the robot's head smashing it to scrap metal. 

"And with it this entire area is now liberated from The Horde's control," She-Ra added. "Not a bad day's work brother." 

He-Man smiled, "You said it sis. But now I think we'd better get back to Whispering Woods. She-Ra and He-Man can appear and disappear at will but if Adora and Adam are gone too long it may raise suspicion." 

"You'll get no argument from me," She-Ra said. Together the twins made their way to the forest's edge. Then, after checking to make sure no one was around, they raised their swords and spoke in unison. 

"Let the power return!" 

A second later He-Man and She-Ra were gone and Prince Adam and Princess Adora headed for the campsite of the Great Rebellion.

Adam enjoyed fighting by his sister's side. Particularly since up until a couple years ago he had not even known he had a sister. At the time of their birth the Horde had been attempting to conquer Eternia. Though the Eternian armies were successful in driving the Horde off, Hordak would not accept a total defeat. He had abducted the newborn Princess Adora and escaped through a dimensional portal. A massive search was issued but at the time there was no way of knowing where Hordak had gone. To spare Adam the grief, all memory of Adora was magically removed from the memories of Eternia save the king and queen, The Sorceress and Man-At-Arms.

But just as Adam had been destined to receive the Sword of Power, Adora too had been destined to receive the Sword of Protection. Some time after Adam had become He-Man the sword began to be drawn to its owner and reopened the portal that Hordak had used so many years ago. The Sorceress sent Adam through the portal, which led to Etheria, to find her.

Adam had found Adora but she was serving as a force captain for the Horde. Hordak had raised her as his adoptive daughter and through lies, deception and the occasional magic brainwashing, had convinced her that the Horde were the rightful rulers of the land. Fortunately, Adam was able to free Adora from the Horde's control and with the Sword of Protection she finally fulfilled her destiny by becoming She-Ra. 

Though Adora did long to return to her family on Eternia, she felt an obligation to the people of Etheria to help free them from the Horde's control. As well as atone for the crimes she had committed under their influence. Therefore she had joined the Great Rebellion and had quickly taken over as their leader as Adora, and their inspiration as She-Ra. Adam in turn would take any opportunity he could to travel to Etheria and help her. Hoping to speed up the day when his sister could finally come home for good.

****

Adora!" 

Adam looked around, "What was that?" 

The voice came again much clearer this time, "Adora do you hear me?" 

"It's The Sorceress. She's calling me." Adora pulled out her sword and stared into its crystal as the Sorceress' face appeared in the center of the jewel. "Yes Sorceress, we hear you." 

"Hello Adora, I'm sorry if I am intruding." 

"Not at all," Adam said. "We just gave the Horde a major thrashing. It'll be a while before they cause any trouble again." 

The image of the Sorceress grinned. "That is good to hear my friends. But now the safety of Eternia is in great peril. Adam I must ask that you return home at once. We need He-Man's help!" 

Subconsciously Adam had to admit he was a little disappointed. He had been looking forward to spending some peaceful time with his sister and all of his friends on Etheria. He did not argue however for he knew that The Sorceress would not have summoned him unless the situation was severe. 

"Perhaps I should come too," Adora said. "She-Ra might be of some help." 

"Yes Adora," Sorceress said quickly then added, "I hate to take you away from your duties on Etheria, but if you are able come we can certainly use all the help we can get." 

"Very well," Adora said. "But first I must get Spirit and inform the Rebellion that I'm leaving. We'll call when we're ready for you to open the gateway." 

"Please hurry my friends," Sorceress said anxiously. 

Adora turned to Adam and sighed, "No rest for the weary." 

****

It took longer than expected to leave. First came the difficulty of choosing who to leave in charge during Adora's absence. She finally chose to give command to her friend Princess Glimmer. 

"Are you sure about this?" Glimmer asked.

"Of course. After all you were the leader before I came around weren't you?" 

"Yeah but in those days we were getting our asses kicked!" 

Adora shook her head and took Glimmer by the shoulders. "Relax you'll do fine. Things are always quiet for a while after we win a major victory over the Horde. I doubt anything will happen you can't handle and in the unlikely event they do Madame knows how to reach me." 

Adora glanced over at Madame Razz who gave her a small smile and a wink. The kind-hearted elderly witch was one of the few rebels who knew Adora's secret . As hard a time as Adora had with Glimmer though it was nothing compared to the trouble she had convincing her beloved Sea Hawk to let her go. 

"Must you leave so soon? I thought we were finally going to have some quality time to spend together." 

"I'm sorry Hawk but this is a personal family matter." Adora turned to go but he grabbed her arm. 

"If you won't stay then why don't I go with you?" 

"I appreciate the offer," Adora said freeing herself gently from his grip, "but I'd feel much better knowing you're here to help the rebels if anything happens while I'm away." 

That was actually a lie. In truth Adora wanted Sea Hawk to be with her but she realized it would be too much trouble. As much as she loved the rugged pirate, she had never revealed to him the secret of her double identity. It was hard enough keeping it hidden on Etheria but on Eternia where She-Ra was not often seen it would be far too complicated if he were there. 

Eventually Adora got everything squared away and she and Adam, along with her beloved steed Spirit and Adam's pet tiger Cringer, headed for the predetermined place where the Sorceress would open the dimensional portal for them. 

"I think it would be best if we go to Eternia as He-Man and She-Ra." Adam was saying. "We're going to need to become them anyway and since everyone on Eternia thinks Adam and Adora are still on Etheria it will save us the trouble of disappearing to transform." 

"I guess so," Adora sighed with a clear lack of enthusiasm. 

"Hey what's the matter sis?" 

"I don't know. It's just sometimes I get so tired of being She-Ra. Living this double life is becoming too much of a burden on me." 

Adam stared into his twin's eyes and saw she was fighting back tears. "This is about Sea Hawk isn't it?" 

"I love him so much brother. And at last I know he loves me. The real me. For some time I've come to accept that my friends like me more as She-Ra than Adora but Hawk is different. He likes She-Ra but he loves me as Adora. I don't think I can keep this secret from him any longer." 

"I know how you feel," Adam said. "I've gone through the same thing." 

Adora raised an eyebrow. "You mean Teela?" 

"At least you know how Hawk feels. I have no idea what she thinks of me." 

"Do you think I should tell him?" 

Adam shrugged. "I think you should do what your heart tells you." 

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Finally they came to the open plain where they had made their inter-dimensional jaunt many times before. 

"It's time Adora. You ready?" 

Adora slowly nodded and drew her sword but then she hesitated in silence so Adam got things started. 

"By the power of Grayskull! I have the power!" With these words Adam became He-Man and Cringer became his loyal companion Battle Cat. Once the transformation was complete He-Man turned to his twin. 

"Your turn sis." 

Adora paused a moment longer then turned to him, "I've decided Adam. When this is done the first thing I'm going to do is tell Sea Hawk the truth." And with that, as if a heavy burden had been lifted from her shoulders, all the sorrow and anguish that had plagued the young princess that day melted away to the strong determination that she was so well known for. 

"For the honor of Grayskull! I am She-Ra!" With that Adora was turned into the Princess of Power and Spirit was changed into the winged unicorn Swift Wind.

He-Man smiled. This was the sister he was used to. And though he said nothing, in his heart he was proud of the choice she had made. 

She-Ra called into her sword, "Sorceress! We're ready. Sorry it took so long." 

With that the sparkling yellow portal appeared and the twin heroes passed through… unaware that their proceedings had not gone unwitnessed. 

"How interesting," the figure said tucking a pair of macro-binoculars into the pocket of her long leather coat and pulling a pair of sunglasses down over her eyes. Turing away the strange woman mounted her hover-bike and revved the engine. 

__

Well She-Ra, she thought, _It looks like our meeting will have to be postponed. But no matter, I can wait. After all, I now know where to find you anytime I want._


	5. Chapter 4

****

As Jinx trudged up the rocky hill she again found herself wishing she didn't have to go on this trip. Part of her had wanted to stay at the palace and hear the whole story of how Marlena had gone from being a Joe to becoming a Queen. They had agreed however that the tale would have to wait till later. For one thing they had more important matters to attend to and secondly Marlena knew that the rest of the Joes as well as the Eternian forces would want to hear as well so it would be more convenient to wait till she could tell all of them at once. 

Another part of Jinx longed to go to Castle Grayskull. After all she had heard one couldn't blame her for wanting to see it in person. But Man-At-Arms had assured her that there would be plenty of time for her to meet The Sorceress and get the grand tour later. Right now what Jinx was needed for was contacting the G.I. Joe forces and convincing them to come to Eternia's aid. 

So now she along with Orko, Dree Elle, Rockon; a heroic warrior with a body of stone, Snout Spout; a bizarre fireman with a cybernetic elephant head, and (much to everyone's dismay) Yuckers were headed up the rough terrain towards the community of Thenur. Yuckers had been trying to brighten everyone's mood with his jokes along the way but had succeeded in doing just the opposite. Jinx found herself beginning to seriously dislike the young Trollan but kept silent so as not to offend Dree Elle whom she was growing fond of. What she didn't realize was Dree Elle had just about had enough of her brother as well. 

"Guys I don't mean to complain but is it much further?" Jinx said finally. 

"Not too far. But we can afford to take a short rest," Rockon said getting the message and sitting down next to a pool of water. 

Orko pulled some goblets out of his hat, filled them at the pool and passed them around to everyone. Jinx couldn't help but chuckle to herself as Snout Spout sucked up his drink with his trunk like nose. 

"Say Jinx," Rockon said to her, "don't take this the wrong way, but are you sure you can convince your team to come here?" 

"Positive," she nodded. "G.I. Joe's mission is to defend freedom from Cobra no matter where they strike. Besides," she added with a grin, "I've got friends in high ranking positions. So don't worry about it." 

"Well no matter what I'm grateful for your help," Yuckers said, finally stating something that wasn't annoying. "If it weren't for you coming after Vypra we'd be totally unprepared. You must really hate her guts." 

Jinx's smile faded and everyone could tell Yuckers had hit upon a tender subject. "She's a vicious murderer," Jinx seethed. "She's the type that gives us ninjas a bad name. But you're right, it's more than that. A couple years ago she killed a close friend of mine. A very close friend. Since then I've been trying to get her and I've come close, so very close. But each time she's narrowly evaded my grasp only to kill again. You all watch your backs. I have a bad feeling that she'll claim another life before this is all over."

"At the moment G.I. Joe," came a low voice, "Vypra is the least of your worries!" The heroes spun around to find themselves suddenly surrounded by a group of darkly clad ninja warriors. No one could tell where they had appeared from. Somehow they had managed to sneak up on the group undetected. Even the three Trollans had not heard a sound. 

"Who are these guys?" Yuckers shouted. 

"Night Creepers!" Jinx replied as she glanced quickly from one to another not wanting to take her eyes off any of them. "They're Cobra ninjas. Deadly as they come. We probably won't survive this." 

"Thanks for staying optimistic," Yuckers groaned. 

The Night Creepers, sensing the fear in their prey moved in slowly. Taking their time so as to thoroughly enjoy the impending slaughter. 

"You've fought these guys before though right?" Snout Spout asked nervously. 

"Yes, but I usually have the whole Joe ninja team backing me up," Jinx sighed. "If I only had a sword we'd stand a better chance." 

Glancing around quickly Dree Elle spotted a small dead tree by the water's edge. Breaking off a thin branch she held it up and shouted, "Metalify!" Instantly the old rotten wood turned to sharp steel. Dree Elle tossed the weapon to Jinx. 

"Will that work?" 

"It'll do." Jinx grinned, and before anyone on either side knew what happened she had leapt right into the midst of the Night Creepers. Up to this point none of the Eternians had seen Jinx in action so all of them were amazed at how incredible her martial arts were. Only when the remaining Cobra ninjas attacked them did they snap to attention and began defending themselves. All except Dree Elle who was completely spellbound by Jinx's skill. 

Living on Trolla she hadn't witnessed many battles and those she had were among wizards and magicians of the land. Never had she seen such ability in a fighter. Even He-Man, though mighty in skill and clearly much stronger, was not as swift and agile as Jinx now showed herself to be. 

As Jinx drew her makeshift sword out of another Creeper's flesh something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Turning swiftly she saw several of Skeletor's black armored troops headed towards them. 

"Looks like we've become more important than I thought." 

"You have no idea." 

Before she could turn Jinx felt the barrel of a laser pistol pressed into her back. 

"Please, don't make this any more difficult than it has to be Jinx." 

"Saurod! What are you doing?" Jinx hissed 

"I'm sorry," Saurod whispered. "But Skeletor ordered me to go after you. If I don't, everything I've been planning will be ruined. I have no choice." 

"There's always a choice," Jinx growled through clenched teeth. 

"Look, just come along with me," Saurod sighed. "If you do I can keep you alive but if the troops or Night Creepers get their hands on you your dead. You've warned the Eternians. Your job is done." 

Jinx was so shocked by this comment that she actually turned to face Saurod despite the fact that his gun had not wavered. "You expect me to just abandon them? Besides, all my warnings will be in vain if we don't bring the Joes here to help." 

Saurod's gun lowered slightly but stayed trained on her as he considered this. "You may have a point. If you can think of a way out of this I'm open for suggestions." 

"It's a pretty rocky terrain," Jinx said thinking quickly. "I could make a break for it. You give chase but loose me..." 

"That'll never work, Saurod interrupted. "And even if it did help you, Skeletor would never let me live after that. No, we need something that would benefit both of us." Before Jinx could speak again two Night Creepers appeared behind Saurod. 

"Excellent work reptile man," the first Creeper said then turned to Jinx. "Your skills are quite impressive G.I. Joe. You could have made a fine Night Creeper yourself. But I'm afraid you've become too much of a nuisance." 

With that he placed his blade against her neck. "At least you have the pleasure of dying honorably." 

"No!" Saurod shouted causing the Creeper to turn in surprise. "Sheath your sword. I want her alive!" 

"Impossible. My orders are too eliminate her now!" 

"I'm in charge here Earthling. And I'm taking her in alive!" 

"You may control those imbeciles over there," the second Creeper said gesturing to the "crack" troops who were getting slaughtered by the Eternian heroes, "but we take our orders from Cobra Commander alone!" 

The argument closed the first Creeper drew back his sword to deliver the finishing blow to Jinx. Then before anyone, including Saurod himself, knew what had happened the evil ninja lay dead. Saurod's gun had blown a gaping, smoking hole through his torso. 

It took a few seconds for reality to set in. When it did the second Night Creeper had knocked the gun from Saurod's hand and slashed his arm shouting, "Traitor!" 

The Creeper went into a furry of slashes at Saurod. Although the reptilian mercenary's armor provided some protection the Cobra ninja had been taught to find the faults in any armor and managed to draw blood repeatedly. Finally Saurod collapsed and the Creeper stood poised over him his sword raised to strike. 

"No one betrays the noble order of the Night Creep..." 

The ninja got no further before his chest burst in a spray of blood as the cold steel blade ran him through. With his last ounce of strength the Night Creeper managed to turn his head to see Jinx clutching the sword that had ended his life. 

"Are you okay?" Jinx said to Saurod. 

"Yes. Don't worry about my wounds. I'm a fast healer." 

"So now what happens? Between you and me I mean." 

Saurod looked down at the dead ninjas. "Nothing. It would seem these two have provided us with just the excuse we needed." 

"I don't understand," Jinx said slowly. 

"You have just saved my life," Saurod said looking up at her again. "It would be against my code of honor to wrong you now. Go help the Eternians. And good luck." 

Picking up his gun Saurod turned and hurried off. Jinx smiled and called after him. 

"Thank you, my friend."

****

As it turned out the heroes- Saurod had been generic when referring to them as Eternians because Orko, Dree Elle and Yuckers were Trollans- didn't actually need Jinx's help. At least not since she had already taken out most of the Night Creepers. Skeletor's grunt troops they knew how to deal with. Jinx rejoined her new friends with a smile. They were going to get through this alive after all. 

Then it happened. 

Jinx had tried to explain it to the other Joes many times without much success. Sci-Fi told her she'd been reading too many comic books but he was, well, an idiot. It was a bizarre experience that could best be described as a sort of sixth sense. A nagging sensation at the base of her skull. It was not so much a feeling of fear as it was simple straightforward alarm- a warning not hindered by any other emotion. It usually meant danger so Jinx had learned not to take any chances. Such senses were actually not uncommon among ninjas. Her cousin Storm Shadow too had exhibited such a gift but nowhere near as powerful. 

Jinx paused and concentrated. With the right amount of effort she was able to use her power like a compass to locate the danger. Nothing to the north. East and west all quiet. But to the south... Jinx dropped and rolled away just in time to avoid the knife aimed at her neck. 

__

How does she do that? Vypra thought as she drew her sword and leapt down from her sky sled. She began a wild flurry of strikes and slashes intended to turn Jinx into cold cuts. The young G.I. Joe was forced to continually roll and somersault to avoid the deadly barrage. She hadn't been hit yet, but Vypra wasn't giving her a chance to get to her feet either. It was only a matter of time before she would be worn out. 

Seeing Jinx in danger Dree Elle zipped to the rescue. She flew in circles around Vypra while trying to think up a good spell to incapacitate her. Vypra was forced to abandon her assault on Jinx and waved her arms frantically trying to drive Dree Elle away as if she were a swarm of flies. Because she still was holding her sword in one hand she achieved the desired affect. 

Once Dree Elle was forced to back off, in order to avoid Vypra's sword, which was flailing about randomly, Vypra made the Trollan her new target. A new series of slashes came her way this time focused and precise. Several times the blade came within a hair's with of her flesh. Beads of sweat began to form on Dree Elle's forehead as she realized attacking Vypra may have been a very fatal error. 

Gripping her katana with both hands, Vypra swung with all her fury. Dree Elle ceased levitating and dropped to the ground just in the nick of time. 

__

That was too close, she thought. Suddenly she noticed a few blonde strands of hair floating down from where she had been a moment earlier. Her hair. 

"Way too close!" she said aloud. 

"Get away from her Vypra!" Jinx shouted. "Your fight is with me!" 

Vypra spun around to find Jinx on her feet in battle pose. Her sword was held before her in a classic ninja style. Her eyes burned with fiery rage and everyone could tell that she was fully prepared to battle to the death. 

"Really Jinx, must we go through this old dance once more?" Vypra moaned. 

"As many times as it takes," Jinx said swinging a blow that was easily deflected. The two ninjas were instantly locked in deadly combat. Their sword slashes intermixed with punches and roundhouse kicks. The others could only stare in amazement. At times the combatants seamed to be moving too fast for their eyes to follow. 

Although she tried hard not to let on, Jinx was actually not fighting to her full potential. This was not through any decision of her own, but rather an indecisiveness rattling her brain. Normally she was prepared to fight Vypra to the finish, even if it meant giving her own life, however now she realized that she needed to stay alive. The odds of the Eternians being able to get the Joes without her help were extremely slim. 

One would think this would cause Jinx to fight harder. But the truth was her survival instincts were taking control of her mind. Right now she was concentrating more on keeping herself and her friends alive rather than defeating Vypra. 

__

Even if she escapes me, if I can just keep her from killing anyone, I'll consider it a victory, Jinx thought. 

Unfortunately this one lapse in concentration was all Vypra needed to gain the upper hand. She swung a mighty two-handed blow that took all of Jinx's strength to hold back. Then, somehow keeping her sword firmly in place, Vypra delivered a devastating kick to Jinx's chest knocking her backward into the pond. 

This would have been an opportune time to follow through with a finishing blow but, for whatever reason, Vypra instead turned and ran towards her sky sled. Up to this point the others had stayed back, respecting Jinx's desire to battle Vypra herself, but now they knew she would want them to stop her from escaping. 

Rockon transformed into his boulder state and rolled quickly at Vypra knocking her off her feet and sprawling her on her back. Returning to his humanoid form he stood triumphantly over her blocking her path. 

"Out of my way you freak," Vypra snarled and dove at him, her blade ahead of her in a downward thrust. Rockon simply raised his arm and took the blow. Surprised, Vypra jumped back giving Rockon a moment to check how bad he'd been wounded. His stony hide was more than a match for the sword. There was a small chip cut away but it was not serious. Basically the equivalent of a shaving cut. He noticed with some dismay however that Vypra's sword seemed no worse for wear though. 

"That's good steel," Rockon grinned. "You're liable to hurt someone with that." 

Vypra screamed in fury and raised her sword, obviously intending to do just that. She never got the opportunity however. Snout Spout quickly stretched out his prehensile hose nose, wrapped it around the blade, and yanked it right from her grasp. She turned to run back the way she had come only to see Jinx approaching dripping wet, very angry, and still armed which Vypra was now not. 

It was time for an escape but the evil ninja soon found that was going to be difficult. Every way she turned there was another hero blocking her path and slowly closing in on her. Soon she was completely surrounded. 

"It's over Vypra," Jinx said with a satisfied grin. "There's no escape this time." 

Suddenly, catching everyone off guard, Vypra fell to her knees and held out her arms as if ready to be bound. 

"You're right Jinx. I surrender. At least now I can leave this freakish world." 

"I assume that means you think I have to take you back to Earth to stand trial," Jinx seethed. "Well, sorry to burst your bubble but there's not going to be any trial!" 

Jinx ran her finger down the blade of her sword and the meaning of her words became perfectly clear. Dree Elle gasped in shock. 

"No, Jinx you can't! She's surrendered! You can't just kill her in cold blood!" 

"I'm sorry Dree Elle," Jinx sighed. "But it's the only way to assure she doesn't escape and kill again." 

"No it's not," Yuckers said pulling out a pair of handcuffs from his robe, "My magic trick shackles will hold her. No one can escape from them." With that he flew towards Vypra ready to bind her arms. 

"Yuckers, no!" Jinx shouted. 

Her warning came too late. This was just the opportunity Vypra had been waiting for. Like her namesake, the viper, she struck out with lightning speed, and grabbed Yuckers by the throat in an unbreakable choke hold. 

"Drop your weapons or the imp dies!" 

Jinx instantly let her sword fall and took a step back. The others were slightly hesitant. 

"Don't be foolish," Vypra growled. "There's no need for bloodshed. I only want to leave." 

"Do what she says guys," Jinx ordered her voice trembling at the thought of Vypra claiming another life right in front of her. 

"We outnumber her," Rockon said. "Let's just..." 

"No!" Jinx shouted. "I know Vypra. If she says she'll kill she means it. It's not worth the risk." 

Vypra backed up slowly towards her sky sled keeping her hands firmly gripped on Yuckers' throat the whole time. Jinx- not daring to move- could only stand and stare, fists clenched. Finally Vypra boarded the sled and levitated over their heads. 

"All right Vypra," Jinx snarled, "you got what you wanted now release him." 

Vypra laughed and Jinx knew instantly she'd made a mistake. 

"Fools! The five of you could have overpowered me with the loss of but one. You above all Jinx should have known better than to let me escape, no matter the cost. Your nobility will prove to be your undoing. As surly as it was his!" 

With that she gave her arms a sharp twist. There was a sickening crack and she let Yuckers fall from her grasp. Before the Trollan's body even hit the ground Vypra had jetted away, her demented laugh piercing the sky. 

The heroes rushed to the side of their fallen comrade. Dree Elle kept whispering, "He's all right. He'll be all right!" Jinx, however, knew better. 

One look told the whole story. There was no need to check for a pulse, but she did anyway. 

Nothing. 

Eternia's war against Cobra had suffered its first victim.


	6. Chapter 5

****

Gwildor was a very friendly little man -if one could use the term "man" to describe the strange troll like creature. When they had arrived at his home he immediately welcomed them inside with enthusiasm, though it took about five minutes for him to undo the multiple locks and actually open the door. Between his two jobs as a locksmith and an inventor, he took his home security very seriously. In his old house he had installed a single master lock that could only be opened with a special computerized key. However Skeletor's forces had simply blown the door off of its hinges so now, in his new house, he had made sure to secure it more tightly. 

Gwildor had been preparing lunch when they arrived so as he listened to their story he scurried about offering them tea, homemade pastries, and a bizarre vegetable stew that looked horrible but actually tasted quite good. When they reached the part about Yuckers' death, Gwildor stopped everything, went over to Dree Elle who was sitting silently with Orko, and gave her a gentle hug with condolences. Jinx watched them wishing she could say or do something to ease Dree Elle's sorrow. But she couldn't think of anything. She wondered silently if Dree Elle was blaming herself for her brother's death. Jinx certainly felt responsible. 

It had actually been Dree Elle who insisted that they continue on with their mission. If they gave up or failed, Yuckers would have died for nothing. After that however, she hadn't said another word. Jinx's eyes drifted for a moment to where Yuckers' body lay covered in a shroud. Dree Elle would take him back to Trolla later for the funeral services. Jinx hated funerals. She had been to far too many and they never got any easier. So many times she had gone to see the family of Vypra's latest victim, promising to catch her. So many promises unfulfilled. Finally she just stopped going. 

She turned back to the group as Orko was finishing his explanation to Gwildor. "Our only hope of defeating Cobra is to ally ourselves with G.I. Joe. But they're back on Earth and completely unaware of what's happening here. That's why we've come to you, Gwildor. We need the Cosmic Key." 

Gwildor nodded. "Of course. Follow me." 

Opening a secret door in the rear stone wall, Gwildor led them down a long corridor. Like the one Jinx had used to escape Viper Tower, this passageway was obviously not put to use often. Jinx sighed as she brushed away another cobweb; she was going to need a long serious shower after this. Finally Gwildor stopped before a large metal door in the wall. Jinx noticed however that the corridor went far past it. 

"What's down there?" she asked pointing into the darkness. 

"This passage continues on to the caverns underneath Grayskull," Gwildor explained pulling a bizarre looking key out from one of his many pockets. "It's a real labyrinth though. If you don't know the correct path you could get stuck down there forever." He inserted the key into the lock and gave it the simplest of twists. Instantly the sound of enormous tumblers unlocking echoed through the dark passage. 

"Welcome to the vault," Gwildor said pulling on the heavy door with some difficulty. 

"Maybe it's just me," Jinx said, "but this vault doesn't seem very secure. Aren't you worried about being robbed?" 

"Not at all," Gwildor grunted as he struggled with the door. "You see there's a magic seal on this door. These special warp keys open a pocket dimension on the other side. Only The Sorceress and myself possess them so no one else, not even He-Man, can enter. In fact, you could say that without the warp key the contents of this vault don't even exist." 

Rockon finally decided to lend Gwildor a hand and the door swung open revealing a small chamber filled with many wondrous artifacts. And there in the center of the room sat the Cosmic Key. It was a strange device that looked like some kind of musical synthesizer rather than a key. Actually, in a way, it was a musical instrument. The key generated tones and melodies that unlocked inter-dimensional doorways. With the right tones you could travel to any place on any planet in any galaxy. You could even travel backwards or forwards through time if you so desired. Small wonder that Gwildor chose to keep it locked away from everyone. 

He had invented the key intending it to be used for simplifying travel. Only after it was stolen by, and barely recovered from, Skeletor did Gwildor realize the dangers it presented. Unable to bring himself to destroy it however, Gwildor had chosen instead to shut it away. Only in an absolute emergency would he ever allow it to be used again. 

"Grab those charts will you?" Gwildor said to Jinx as he picked up the key. "I'll need them to calculate the coordinates." 

"Where did you get these?" Jinx asked noticing that the charts he had indicated were detailed maps of Earth. 

"Queen Marlena gave them to me. They were stored on her spacecraft." 

Jinx lifted up the charts and was shocked to discover a second Cosmic Key underneath them. 

"You've got two!" she shouted. 

"Yes, but that one doesn't work," Gwildor sighed. "The tones stored in its memory were completely erased. I never got around to reprogramming it. Never really had a need of course. Come along now. We've got a lot to do and no time to waste."

***********************************************************

****

Teela slowly approached the King and Queen who were standing on the balcony overlooking the kingdom. Everything seemed so quiet now but they knew it was merely the calm before the storm. When they failed to notice her Teela hesitated then politely cleared her throat. 

Teela was one of the youngest warriors in the Eternian army but she already held the position of captain of the guard. Her reputation as a soldier had quickly spread not only among the guard but all across Eternia. Although she didn't know it, Teela was also the daughter of Teela'na The Sorceress and was destined to one day succeed her. She had always been a strong warrior nevertheless she wasn't afraid to admit when she was nervous. 

"Your Majesties, all my guards are in position. Ready and waiting. I'm getting a little worried about the others though." 

"Please be patient Teela," Marlena said. "It'll take some time, but the Joes will come. I'm sure of it." 

"I wasn't doubting that," Teela quickly stated. "I was concerned that our expedition may have run into trouble. Perhaps I should send a squad out to check on them." 

"No," Randor sighed softly. "I understand and share your concern Teela. But if Skeletor and Cobra should attack before the Joes arrive we'll need every last man available to protect the palace." 

"Well then, mind if we lend a hand?" 

All three turned in surprise to see He-Man and She-Ra entering the hall behind them. 

"He-Man! Thank the Ancients you've come," Randor exclaimed. "And She-Ra, it is good to see you again too. It's been quite some time. I only wish we could be meeting under better circumstances." 

"I'm always glad to be of help Your Highness," She-Ra smiled. "The Sorceress and Man-At-Arms have already filled us in on our situation." 

"Then you know we can expect an all out attack any time now," Randor said his voice turning serious now. 

"We'll be waiting for them," She-Ra declared. "As long as we stand united, I'm sure we will prevail." 

"Thank you She-Ra," Marlena said. "I'm glad you're here." Marlena hesitated a minute then asked, "I realize this may not be the most appropriate time to ask but, could you tell me, how is my daughter Adora? I haven't heard from her in so long." 

"I can assure you, Your Highness, Adora is quite well," She-Ra grinned. "She asked me to tell you she sends her love and hopes to be able to come visit again soon." 

"You should be very proud of Adora," He-Man added. "She's become quite a solider and an admirable leader." 

Marlena laughed, "I'm not surprised." 

"Maybe Adam can pick something up from her," Randor chuckled. 

He-Man was trying to think of a defense for his alter ego but to his surprise it was Teela who provided it. 

"Don't be too hard on Adam Your Highness. He can be quite the warrior at times. You'd be surprised." 

He-Man stared at Teela. She was always criticizing him as Adam about being lazy and a slacker. It was an image he purposely created for himself to help keep his duel identity a secret. Now he was shocked speechless to hear her come to his defense. 

Could it be she knew? 

He-Man didn't have much time to think about this however as a royal guard suddenly came running into the room. 

"Sire, we've spotted the enemy armies just outside the city! They're ready to attack." 

"Any sign of the Joes?" Randor asked. 

"I'm afraid not Sire. What should we do?" 

Randor glanced around the room and sighed, "What choice do we have? Prepare to repel invaders. Hold your positions. And pray help arrives." 

*************************************************************

****

Out in the fields surrounding Eternos, Skeletor turned to his evil cohorts and nodded. He and King Hiss silently pointed their soldiers forward. Cobra Commander followed their actions speaking that single word battle cry that said everything to his men. 

"COBRA!"

**********************************************************************

****

Thomas Arashikage was many things. Better known by his code name Storm Shadow, which was in fact a rough English translation of his last name's meaning, he was a former member of U. S. Army Long Range Recon Patrol, last Grand Master of the Arashikage Clan, and leader of the G.I. Joe Ninja Force. All of these things had led him to be a patient man as well. 

Until now that is. 

It had been nearly twenty-four hours since Jinx's disappearance, and they were still no closer to finding her. Though he trusted his instincts that his young cousin was still alive, the fact that he could do nothing for her weighed heavily on his mind. Mainly because he didn't have the slightest idea where she was, and therefore couldn't even begin to contemplate what he could do for her. The overwhelming feeling of helplessness was not something the ninja master was used to, and he hated it. 

Glancing across the compound, he saw Scarlett and ran over to her. Before he even voiced his question though her eyes had given him his answer. 

"You found something?" 

Scarlett shook her head and sighed. "I'm afraid not. I spent hours pouring over everything I could find but came up with nothing." 

"That's not what I wanted to hear," Storm Shadow snapped, perhaps more violently than he'd intended. 

Scarlett was a little surprised by his tone but let it go, realizing that he was upset. "I know, and I'm sorry, but..." 

"Being sorry doesn't change anything!" Storm Shadow shouted, grabbing her arm tightly. Scarlett cringed in pain as she felt one of her stitches open. At this rate her shoulder was never going to heal. 

"Storm Shadow please! I am trying." 

"Obviously you're not trying hard enough! I would have thought you knew better than to cross me!" With that he tightened his already firm grip. Blood began trickling down Scarlett's arm from her reopened wound. She tried to pull free but the ninja master was too strong and the pain too great. 

"Storm Shadow please! My arm! Stop it! THOMAS!" 

Storm Shadow blinked twice then suddenly released her and stepped back as if coming out of a trance. Even among those who were close friends, it was common practice for G.I. Joes to call each other only by their code names. Therefore the shock of hearing his real name was enough to bring Thomas Arashikage back to his senses. 

"My God! Scarlett... Shana... I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me! Are you all right?" 

"You had another attack didn't you?" Scarlett said nursing her arm. 

Storm Shadow quickly shook his head in denial. "No, I... I just lost my temper. I'm sorry. I'm worried about Jinx, that's all." 

But that wasn't all and they both knew it. Storm Shadow's "attacks", as Scarlett put it, were becoming more and more frequent. Their origin was a direct result of Storm Shadow's involvement with Cobra. 

Years ago when his uncle, the Hard Master, had been murdered Thomas had set out to discover the killer and avenge his uncle's death. Tracing the killer back to Cobra, Thomas infiltrated the organization. Adopting the name Storm Shadow he quickly rose through their ranks, even becoming a personal bodyguard to Cobra Commander himself. His intention had been to learn the identity of his uncle's killer and take his revenge. This ongoing thirst for vengeance, combined with the foul deeds he was forced to do in order to prove his "loyalty" to Cobra began to darken his soul. Realizing what he had become, Storm Shadow left Cobra and went into recluse in order to calm his mind. 

During this time his sword brother, the G.I. Joe known as Snake Eyes, discovered the Hard Master's murderer to be Zartan; a master of disguise mercenary hired by Cobra Commander. Together, the two made an unsuccessful attempt to capture Zartan on Cobra Island. Snake Eyes managed to escape but Storm Shadow was all but fatally wounded. As punishment for his "treason" Storm Shadow's body was ruthlessly experimented on by Cobra scientists until he finally managed to escape and again went into recluse to regain control of his mind. Later he would join the Joe team having never gotten his revenge. 

Eventually, after several humiliating defeats, Cobra Commander decided to rebuild his former "command circle" of Cobra. He had Storm Shadow, along with several other former high-ranking Cobra agents, captured and subjected to electronic brain washing. Storm Shadow was once again overtaken by the darker side of himself that he had fought so hard to suppress. Cobra Commander believed he had his loyal ninja bodyguard back, and for a while he did. But the terrorist leader had forgotten to take into account the ninja master's strength of mind. Storm Shadow was able to overturn his brain washing and returned to the Joe team. However all of these abuses of his head had left their mark. 

Storm Shadow now found himself in an ongoing struggle to hold on to his sense of mind. His darker side kept creeping up inside him like Mr. Hyde overtaking Dr. Jekyll. Particularly when he lost his temper, Storm Shadow would revert to his more evil persona. Though he would admit it to no one, he occasionally began to question his own sanity and where his true loyalties laid. 

Scarlett patted Storm Shadow sympathetically on the back with her good arm. "I understand. It's always hardest on the family. But I promise you, we will find Jinx no mater how long it takes. Don't loose hope. Something's bound to turn up." 

Storm Shadow laughed sarcastically. "Right. Any minute now Jinx is going to appear out of thin air." 

It has often been said that whatever higher power there may be, it definitely has a sense of humor. This apparently was so, because no sooner had Storm Shadow said this than, with a fury of wind and sound, the Cosmic Key ripped open a warp in space depositing Jinx and her ragtag group of Eternian colleagues in the center of the Joe compound. 

"Whoa!" Rockon exclaimed. "And I thought comet riding was a rush!" 

The two Joes couldn't see Jinx for she was standing in the center of the group, flanked by an alien on all sides. That, combined with the fact that they had just popped out of an inter-dimensional doorway, was enough to make Storm Shadow draw his sword and approach them quickly but cautiously. Scarlett, being injured, stayed back but drew her sidearm, ready to cover his back. 

Seeing a blade wielding ninja before them Orko turned to the Thenurian inventor. "Gwildor, are you sure you got those calculations correct?" 

Storm Shadow's eyes grew narrow and his voiced seethed, "Who are you? State your intentions!" 

"Stand down cousin," Jinx said pushing her way forward to be seen. "It's okay. We're among friends here." 

Storm Shadow stared at Jinx, unable to believe what he was seeing. His eyes began to fill with tears of joy. Jinx smiled. She couldn't remember the last time Storm Shadow had cried for any reason. 

"It's okay," she said again. "I'm back now and I'm fine." 

Storm Shadow dropped his sword and embraced his little cousin in relief. A moment later Scarlett rushed over and joined in the hug. Neither one could say anything but they didn't have to. 

Jinx smiled to herself as she hugged them back. She knew there was still much to do and very shortly she would be returning to Eternia, but for right now she was home.


	7. Chapter 6

****

Under normal circumstances King Randor abhorred violence and killing. Normally he would have his troops subdue the enemy without causing any serious casualties. Normally the soldiers didn't think twice about this pacifistic way of engagement. But these were not normal times. 

Randor had held out as long as possible, but finally he had given in to fact. Eternos had to be protected at any cost. Better it to be the enemy than his own people. Reluctantly, he had given the order authorizing excessive force in repelling the invaders. This sudden change in tactics had forced the evil warriors to fall back slightly, but not entirely. Still, it had bought the city a little time. 

Teela briefly took her hands off her sky sled's controls and swung her sword two fisted decapitating another of Skeletor's Air Centurions. As she did this however two more of the flying troops came up behind her. With a quick twist of the controls she went into a loop, blasting the first one with her wrist gauntlet lasers then coming out of the loop behind the second and shooting him down as well. 

On the ground below, the Cobra general known as Destro had been admiring the advanced technology of the Eternian weaponry now at his disposal, when the sound of the battle above caught his attention. He glared up at Teela through his silvery mask. 

"You have to admit, she's really good," someone behind him said. 

Destro spun around swinging his arm to backhand the speaker but, luckily for him, managed to stop in time when he saw it had been Spikor, one of Skeletor's warriors who could best be described as a humanoid porcupine. 

"We'll just see how good she truly is," Destro growled, his voice echoing inside the steel mask he wore in accordance with a family tradition. He turned to his squad, "Flak-Vipers, take her down!" 

Instantly the Cobra anti-aircraft troopers began filling the sky with a barrage of missiles. To her credit, Teela managed to hold out longer than most people would have. Flak-Vipers seldom failed to get their targets however. 

In order to maintain a maximum level of effectiveness, they would spend long hours every day practicing simulated missile engagements via a program cartridge that plugged into their helmets. The helmets themselves contained passive infrared targeting systems built right in. This allowed them to fire their extremely accurate Tail-Biter missiles with absolute impunity. Teela really never had a chance. 

She managed to jump clear of the sled as it exploded; however this meant she was now in midair with absolutely nothing between her and the ground. It was quite a surprise to her then when she suddenly found herself going up instead of down. A moment later she heard the beating of wings and a familiar voice. 

"It's all right Teela, I have you." 

Teela breathed a sigh of relief as She-Ra pulled her up onto Swift Wind behind her. Down below He-Man also sighed in relief and turned his attention back to the enemy. 

A short distance away an unknown soldier suddenly emerged from the palace. Fully decked out in battle armor and carrying an oversized laser rifle, the soldier dove right into a slew of Cobra Vipers and fired away. Those that weren't immediately gunned down quickly dove for cover. 

The fighter, whoever it was, continued to lay down a stream of laser fire, completely unaware of the long serpentine arms coming up from behind. Unaware, that is, until the arms ripped the rifle from its hands and began coiling their way around the soldier cutting off any air supply. The Snake Man wasn't called Sssqueeze for nothing. 

Fortunately, He-Man had spotted this and rushed to the mystery soldier's aid. With strength that no one save She-Ra, who was rather busy at the moment, could muster he pulled the arms apart freeing their prisoner who collapsed, gasping for breath. 

"Maybe this will teach you to keep your hands to yourself," He-Man said as he began swinging the long armed Snake Man like a shot put. Finally, when Sssqueeze was good and dizzy, He-Man released his arms sending him flying over the wall where the evil creature would have surely broken his neck had he not, through sheer dumb luck, landed on Rattlor. 

"You okay?" He-Man asked. 

"I'm fine now," the soldier replied looking up. He-Man gasped in shock as he beheld the fighter's face for the first time. 

It was Queen Marlena. 

"Moth... Your Majesty! What are you doing out here?" 

"My job," she smirked. "Once a Joe, always a Joe. Besides, it looks like you can use all the help you can get, and I'm not about to sit around while my people get slaughtered. Not when there's something I can do about it." 

He-Man almost protested, but decided against it. He knew that when his mother made up her mind about something, there was no dissuading her. Still, the situation was looking worse by the minute. 

"I hate to say so," he sighed, "but I don't think we can hold out much longer. There's still no sign of the G.I. Joes. It would seem our friends failed in their mission." 

Marlena shook her head as a hardened look of determination swept over her. "Until they've destroyed every last one of us there's still a chance! The Joes will be here. We've got to give them more time!"

************************************************************************

****

Even as the Eternian forces wondered what was keeping the Joes, Jinx herself wondered what the holdup was. She had explained the situation and the urgency of hurrying. Nevertheless, General Hawk insisted he had to report to his superiors in Washington before any action could be taken. 

"You have to understand, there are certain procedures we must follow." 

"Fuck the procedures!" Jinx shouted earning various surprised looks from everyone, "We don't have time for this." Jinx wasn't about to give up. There was no way of knowing how much time was passing on Eternia while they were here, nor how many casualties had already occurred. Only when Hawk reminded her that disregarding regulations could jeopardize G.I. Joe's very existence did she back down and agree to wait. 

Jinx sighed and leaned her head against the shower wall, letting the water run down her back. She had decided to wash up while she waited partially because she had been wearing the same outfit for nearly two days and was covered with sweat, dirt, grime, and blood, but mostly because she was hoping it would help calm her nerves. It hadn't helped. 

__

It's not the same anymore, she thought to herself, _I actually miss the way it was in the old days._ Much had changed since Jinx had first been recruited for the team by Snake Eyes. It had been a rare opportunity and she had jumped at it. But in those days G.I. Joe was self-sufficient. Then in the mid nineties the threat of Cobra began to diminish. A good thing in and of itself, however the US government decided that since Cobra was no longer a serious danger there was no more need for G.I. Joe and ordered the whole organization shut down. 

They soon realized their error as Cobra resurfaced more powerful than ever. G.I. Joe was reinstated but whereas before it had been able to act almost entirely on it's own accord, now all Joe actions were monitored and controlled by the government. This led to constant problems such as the one they now faced. They always had to obey for fear if they didn't G.I. Joe would be shut down again. 

Jinx shut off the water, climbed out and reached for a towel. Her mind was filled with rage. The battle between good and evil wouldn't sit still for regulations. True G.I. Joe was technically a military organization and she was strictly speaking a soldier but she was a ninja first. Jinx had the utmost respect for the army and its ways, but if it came down to a choice between some military procedure and her sense of honor, Jinx already knew which path she would take. 

Slipping into her robe, Jinx emerged from her bathroom and went to her closet. Even if she had the time to wash the outfit she had been wearing, it was too torn up to bother with. Selecting a new one wouldn't be hard though. Jinx's outfits were pretty much all the same. In fact she owned only one costume that bore a significant difference and that one she never wore. 

"What's the story behind this?" 

Jinx jumped in surprise and turned around to see Dree Elle floating in front of the display case containing the costume in question. 

"How'd you get in here?" Jinx asked trying to hide her shock. She hadn't even noticed the Trollan when she had entered the room. There was no telling how long she had been there. 

Dree Elle waved her fingers in a gesture to indicate she had magiced her way in. That actually didn't bother Jinx. What did concern her was the fact that Dree Elle had not taken her eyes off the costume hanging before her. It must have shocked her to see that Jinx owned an outfit with a large black Cobra emblem sprawled across the chest. 

"That's my old Cobra infiltrating uniform," Jinx explained. "I haven't worn it for years and I doubt I ever will again. You see, I wasn't always as well known by Cobra as I am now. So I was selected for a special mission to go in and undermine their operations. I used it a couple more times, I liked the cape, but the last mission is the one were I lost my friend to Vypra. I've never put that suit on since. I still keep it though... to remember." 

"I'm sorry," Dree Elle said finally looking away from the suit. "I didn't mean to drag out a painful memory." 

"Don't worry about it. Not a day goes by I don't think about what Vypra did. And why I have to kill her." 

Dree Elle lowered her head and Jinx noticed she was fighting back tears, "I'm sorry about that too," she said. "I never should have stopped you." 

"Don't think like that," Jinx comforted her. "There's no shame in valuing life. Believe me, I don't like killing, but I've come to accept that sometimes in order to preserve life we must also take it." 

"I understand," Dree Elle said. "I know you're a good person Jinx. I wanted to make sure you knew that what happened to Yuckers wasn't your fault. It was mine." 

"That's not true!" Jinx shouted taking the little Trollan in her arms. "I never should have dropped my weapon. I should have made my move then and there." 

"You did what you thought would save him." 

Jinx shook her head. "Much as I hate to say this, Vypra was right. I knew she couldn't be trusted. I should have realized she would never release Yuckers and attacked. She might have still killed him, but at least he would have been the last to fall. I could have ended the carnage there. How many more are going to die because of my moment of stupidity?" 

"No, mine," Dree Elle stated, refusing to be swayed. "I should have let you finish Vypra when you had the chance. Then no one else would have to suffer." 

Jinx sighed and held Dree Elle so that they were looking eye to eye. "We can't change what's happened. But I promise you, your brother will not go unavenged. No matter what happens I'm going to stand by you. And before this is over we will see the end of Vypra." 

"Who is she?" Dree Elle sobbed. "Why does she do these things?" 

"Well, according to Cobra documents we captured her real name is Ann A. Conda, but I'm pretty sure that's an pseudonym. As to why, she does it simply because she can. You have to remember she's not even remotely sane. And that makes her all the more dangerous. No institution can rehabilitate her. No prison can hold her. She will continue to kill and kill again until she's stopped permanently."

****

Twenty minutes later everyone was gathered in the council room to hear the verdict as it were. General Hawk entered the room late and the look on his face made Jinx nervous. Something was not right. 

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news." 

Definitely not right. 

"Are you saying G.I. Joe can't help us?" Dree Elle asked. 

"Please let me explain," Hawk started in a tone that was meant to be soothing, "We've been placed in a rather delicate situation here." 

Jinx was not so easily soothed. "What possible reason can they have for denying assistance?"

"Basically the same reason we weren't allowed to invade Cobra Island." 

"Which is..." Rockon prodded. 

Hawk sighed, "Cobra Island was formed when Cobra set off a fault line causing the Island to rise out of the ocean. Then they laid claim to the new land and had it recognized as a sovereign state complete with it's own legal boundaries. We couldn't invade the island because it would be considered an act of war. It's a similar situation here." 

"That doesn't make one ounce of sense," Jinx shouted. "Cobra is attacking Eternia. We'll be going to their aid!" 

Hawk sighed again, "As far as Washington's concerned to do so would mean involving the country in a war. The President and Congress would have to agree on the action and then deploy troops..." 

"And in doing so the government would finally have to admit to the existence of extraterrestrial life," Jinx interrupted. "That's what this is really all about isn't it?" 

"What do you mean?" Orko said. 

"I guess I should have told you guys earlier, the governments of Earth don't exactly have the best policy when it comes to dealing with alien life. They've been covering it up and denying knowledge for years despite the overwhelming evidence. Don't ask me why," she added seeing the confused looks on their faces. 

"On top of that our world is far from perfect and peaceful. Most countries have a habit of taking an attitude of neutrality. They choose to stay out of a conflict unless they feel it somehow affects them personally. They probably figure since Cobra's not on Earth anymore they're your problem now." 

"That's enough Jinx," Hawk growled. "You're dangerously out of line." 

Jinx would not be silenced. "Like it or not General, everything I've said is true." She turned back to the Eternian heroes. "I'm sorry. I knew we couldn't rely on the government for help but I didn't think G.I. Joe would take this attitude." 

Orko floated over in front of Hawk. "Don't you understand? You're world is in as much danger as ours. If the powers of Grayskull fall into the hands of evil, the entire universe will be plunged into darkness!" 

"This wasn't my decision," Hawk said, clearly upset that he had become the bad guy. "I'm just a soldier. I'm given my orders and I follow them." 

Jinx stood and addressed all the Joes in the room. "Whatever happened to 'Fighting for freedom wherever there's trouble'? We're supposed to be 'The Real American Heroes!'. What kind of heroes turn their back on people just because there's no danger to themselves?" 

Hawk rose from his chair, clearly on the verge of loosing his temper. "I will not be drawn into an ethical debate with you Jinx! I'm not saying I agree with this decision, but I have to abide by it nonetheless. It's beyond my authority." 

Jinx shook her head in utter disbelief. "I never thought I'd see the day when G.I. Joe refused to aid someone in need. So be it then. If you won't help then I'll go back alone." 

She turned to the Eternians and started for the door indicating them to follow her. Suddenly their path was blocked by two guards. 

"I'm afraid I can't allow that Jinx," Hawk said slowly. "This ruling applies to all G.I. Joes. If you leave you'll be going AWOL." 

"You've got to be shitting me!" Jinx shouted loud enough to be heard outside. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Dree Elle was clenching her fists in rage. 

Hawk slammed his fist down on the desk before him. "That's enough Jinx! I'm willing to overlook your behavior up till now, but I will not tolerate any more insubordination! There are rules and regulations that apply to all Joes, and as long as you're a member of this team, you will abide by them!" 

Jinx stared at the floor and took several long deep breaths to regain her composure. Finally, without looking up, she nodded and spoke calmly. "If that's how it must be then I guess I have no option." She raised her head so that she was staring Hawk straight in the eyes. 

"You have my resignation sir."

****

It was approximately thirty seconds before anyone spoke but it felt more like an hour. 

"You can't be serious," Scarlett said rising from her seat near the back. She started towards Jinx but was restrained by Storm Shadow -though he too was staring at her in disbelief. 

"What choice do I have?" Jinx sighed. "If I cannot fight as long as I am a Joe then I must stop being a Joe. Either way I am going back to Eternia and nothing will stop me. You can throw rules and regulations my way. You can burden me with laws and ethics but there is only one thing I will always obey. My honor." 

Feeling a hand fall on her shoulder Jinx turned to see Duke. 

"You're a good fighter Jinx. I'd hate to lose you. Are you sure you want to do this?" 

"I don't _want_ to leave G.I. Joe, but if that's what it takes so be it." 

Jinx turned to address her soon to be former teammates. "When I first joined this team G.I. Joe stood for truth justice and, most importantly, freedom. Many things have changed since then, but I always took comfort in knowing that much at least remained the same. But today I saw that belief shattered. Good-bye then my friends. I shall remember you all nobly." 

"Hold on there kid. Let's not be too hasty." 

Jinx opened her mouth to tell off whoever it was but as the figure stepped forward out of the shadows the only sound she could make was a slight inaudible gasp. The rest of the Joes followed suit. No one had seen him in the back. No one knew how long he had been there. But every single Joe in the room knew who he was. 

"General Colton!" 

Colton smiled and calmly pushed Jinx's jaw up and closed as he walked past her. "If you'll just wait a few moments Jinx, I think I may be able to offer a solution that will benefit everyone." 

Without waiting for a reply he approached Hawk and began conversing with him quietly. 

"Who is that?" Dree Elle asked in a hushed tone. 

"General Joseph B. Colton," Jinx whispered. "Code name: G.I. Joe!" 

"He has the same name as the team?" 

"That man created the team," Jinx said, and with that she began relating to her Eternian friends the origin of G.I. Joe. 

****

In 1963, after participating in "ultra" top-secret combat operations and extensive tours of duty in trouble spots around the world, then 1st Lt. Joseph B. Colton had become the most decorated -and most feared- battlefield soldier the world had ever known. Recognizing Colton's innate combat skills and his fierce warriors spirit, President John F. Kennedy secretly selected him to create and command an ultimate freedom fighting force. Colton was issued the code name G.I. Joe and began building his team with the toughest men and women he could muster. From there the G.I. Joe team would change the course of history and redefine the word hero. 

When Cobra surfaced and the true nature of the threat it posed became clear, the G.I. Joe team was given the exclusive assignment of bringing down the terrorist organization. No one knew at the time just how large this assignment would prove to be. Colton, by now a four star general, continued to lead his team up till his retirement. But even after he would continue to assist the team in any way he could. He was largely instrumental in G.I. Joe's reinstallation following Cobra's resurfacing. Currently he was campaigning -and quickly becoming a front runner- for the next President. There was not a single Joe ever that didn't know, love, and respect him. 

****

By the time Jinx finished her history lesson Colton and Hawk had completed their discussion. Hawk's expression was still stone cold and grim but that was a normal look for him and thus made it impossible to determine anything. Colton however was making no attempt to hide the smirk on his face. 

Hawk cleared his throat. "General Colton and I have discussed this matter thoroughly looking for any possible solution. Any rule or loophole that could be used to our advantage and what it all boils down to is this. I cannot issue an order sending G.I. Joe on a mission to Eternia." 

In a panic Jinx's eyes turned to Colton who simply raised his hand as if to say, "Just wait." 

"However, since we know for a fact Cobra won't be launching an attack anywhere on Earth anytime soon it's safe to say G.I. Joe is going to have nothing to do for a while. Rather than having everyone sitting around the base on their asses, I am authorized to grant leave to anyone who requests it." 

Here Hawk leaned forward and added a less than subtle tone to his voice. "Where you go and what you choose to do while on leave is your own business." 

Jinx grinned wide. Leave it to General Colton to come up with a solution so simple yet so brilliant. 

"So," Hawk continued leaning back again, "if any of you plan on leaving let me know quickly. Our guests need to be going soon, as I'm sure they have a lot to do. Oh and one more thing. Jinx, your resignation is not accepted." 

"Consider it withdrawn Sir." 

The matter settled several Joes jumped up and surrounded Hawk's desk, obviously to submit their "requests for time off". Jinx spotted Snake Eyes, Duke, Storm Shadow, Nunchuck, Roadblock, and Tunnel Rat before there were too many people swarming to make out the individuals. She did notice that Sci-Fi had chosen to walk out of the room clearly intent on not going along. It didn't bother her though; they had never gotten along well. Nevertheless she did note that he had been becoming more secluded as well as developing a very bitter attitude as of late. She could feel that slight nagging sensation in her head but couldn't tell exactly why. 

"So let me get this straight," Orko said. "Hawk's not allowed to order G.I. Joe to Eternia. And if you went anyway you'd be in trouble for going away without leave. So the answer was simply to grant you leave?" 

"That's about the size of it," Jinx nodded. 

"Okay then I just have one question: Why the hell didn't someone think of that in the first place?!?" 

It was Colton who provided the answer. "Regulations and politics are very difficult to balance my little friend. Even in my time G.I. Joe went through this kind of bullshit and believe me it drove all of us insane." 

"Thanks for your help," Dree Elle said. "Without the Joes I don't think we'd stand a chance." 

"Care to join us General?" Rockon smiled. "From what Jinx has told us you're quite the soldier." 

Colton shook his head. "I was quite the soldier once, but I'm past my prime now. I wouldn't worry though," he added putting his arm around Jinx,. "As long as you've got Joes like this one your victory is assured." 

Jinx could feel herself turning red as he smiled down at her. 

"You've made an old soldier proud today kid. It does my heart good to know there are still those who understand what it really means to be a Joe. I promise you if I win the election I'll see to it G.I. Joe never goes through any governmental problems like this again." 

Jinx chuckled slightly. "You can count on my vote Sir." 

Soon everything was ready. The Joes who had chosen to go on this unofficial mission stood waiting as Gwildor made some last minute adjustments to the Cosmic Key. A slight alteration was necessary to accommodate the large number about to step through the doorway. 

"You ready for this?" Jinx asked Dree Elle. 

"I guess so. I'm still nervous I suppose, but I'm glad so many Joes decided to volunteer." Her eyes shifted around the group as she struggled to say what came next. "You do all realize there's a chance many of you may be killed." 

"We wouldn't be here if we weren't willing to take that risk." 

"Jinx, were you really going to quit G.I. Joe to help us?" 

"I meant what I said. I told you, no matter what I'm going to stand by you. That's what friends do." 

Dree Elle stared at Jinx a moment then embraced her in a tiny hug. "You're the most honorable person I've ever met Jinx. I'm proud to call you my friend." 

Jinx reached into her pocket and pulled out two small pendants each with half of a Yin-Yang symbol on them. 

"Here, I want you to have this," she said slipping one of the pendants around Dree Elle's neck then placing the other on her own. "Yin and Yang. Two parts of the same whole. We each wear one of the halves. It symbolizes our eternal friendship." 

Dree Elle turned the small ornament over in her hands then nodded. A special bond had formed between the two. A connection that not even the powers of Grayskull itself could break. Although neither of them, nor indeed anyone, could know at the time it was this bond between two unlikely friends that would ultimately save both of their worlds.


	8. Chapter 7

****

Eternos was fighting a useless standoff. For every enemy they knocked out of the air another came over the wall. For every enemy they knocked off the wall another stormed through the gate. For every enemy they forced back through the gate another attacked by air. The heroes soon became desperate for anything that would help them repel the invaders. Getting an idea, Sy-Klone, the heroic human tornado, landed on the wall. 

"If I can force back two battalions at once that might give us some leeway," he said to himself as he began spinning his arms quickly generating two powerful whirlwinds. Pointing one arm up at the flying attackers and one down at the warriors scaling the wall he let fly with the massive gusts of air. The evil soldiers were instantly swept away. Panting for breath, Sy-Klone rested his arms and grinned at his successful tactic. The smile soon faded however as he saw the dark legions pick themselves up and resume their assault.

Sy-Klone raised his arms again and sighed, "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

Down in the courtyard below, the Eternian hero known as Clamp Champ due to his unusual personalized weapon, emerged from the palace garage driving a seldom used yet highly effective vehicle: the Gyrattacker. As bizarre as the vehicle itself was, the warrior residing in its hold waiting for Clamp Champ to release him was even stranger.

"Ready Rotar?"

"Let 'er rip Champ!"

Clamp Champ punched the controls and the Gyrattacker sent Rotar flying into a slew of Cobra officers. Rotar didn't get much action partially because he avoided others. One could hardly blame him for being somewhat self-conscious about his appearance though. Years ago he had lost the lower half of his body in combat and survived only by the inplantment of a unique cybernetic system that transformed him into a human gyroscope. By spinning at high speeds towards his opponents he could usually take them down before they had a chance to attack or defend themselves. The disadvantage to this tactic, combined with his infrequency of battle, was that Rotar never got to know his enemies or their abilities well.

Rotar skidded to a stop and looked around at the fallen soldiers.

"Did I miss anyone?"

"Only me," said a raspy voice behind him. Without bothering to look first Rotar launched himself towards his foe.

Clamp Champ called out, "Rotar no! That's Snake Face!"

His warning came too late. Snake Face was gruesome enough in his normal gorgon form but when he unleashed his true power his face became even more hideous and deadly. Anyone who looked upon his transformed face was instantly turned to solid stone. This was the fate that now befell the heroic Energy Zoid. Being a statue now did not stop his momentum however. Snake Face was forced to jump aside as Rotar came spinning by him and continued on till he collided with the outer wall and shattered into several pieces.

"What a pathetic excuse for a warrior," Snake Face laughed.

Swift Wind, with both She-Ra and Teela on his back, continued to weave around the explosions and laser fire that filled the air around him. He was far more concerned for the safety of the two women than his own. Nevertheless he was not one to abandon a battle and he knew they weren't either.

She-Ra looked down at the carnage below. The battle was all but over. The dead and wounded littered the ground. Most of the survivors were being herded into groups of prisoners. Those who had gotten away were being relentlessly pursued. A tear slowly trickled down the princess of power's face.

"It's finally happened," she sighed. "We've lost."

"Maybe so," Teela whispered, "but I'm not going to stop fighting. I'll die before I ever surrender to them."

She-Ra started to nod in agreement but at that moment a Flak-Viper missile exploded in the air right before Swift Wind. The force of the blast sent the mighty unicorn spinning head over heals. He was soon able to stabilize himself. Although not seriously hurt, he was shaken and dizzy and therefore it took him a moment to realize what had happened to him. And more importantly that both of his riders had been thrown from his back.

For the second time that day Teela found herself falling through the air and just as before she quickly found her fall cut short by She-Ra. Stretching her hand as far as she could, She-Ra managed to grab hold of Teela's arm. They were both still hurtling towards the ground of course, but fortunately the Sword of Protection had never left its owner's grasp.

"Sword to parachute!"

To say that they landed safely would not be entirely factual. Granted the parachute broke their fall. True they touched down completely unharmed. And yes they even landed very close to both He-Man and Queen Marlena. But this also meant that they now found themselves in the middle of a quickly shrinking circle of enemies. Soon the heroes stood back to back facing some fifty laser rifles aimed right at them.

He-Man glanced over his shoulder at his sister. "Not exactly the end I imagined for us."

She-Ra said nothing as her heart sank. _I'm sorry Sea Hawk,_ she thought. _I should have told you before I left. I wanted you to know the truth so badly but now it seems I'll never be able to tell you. I'll always love you Hawk. I hope at least you knew that._

She-Ra braced herself for the end but suddenly the evil warriors stopped in their tracks. They did not lower their weapons but they made no other movements either. Just stood unwavering as if awaiting some further order.

"What's going on?" Teela whispered. "Why don't they get it over with?"

The sound of joint cackling brought everyone's eyes skyward. Skeletor hovered above them on his sky sled, flanked on the left by King Hiss and on the right by Cobra Commander.

"I never thought it could be so easy," Skeletor laughed.

"We should have done this a long time ago," Cobra Commander added with a sinister smirk.

"You've not won yet," shouted Marlena. There was a long pause of absolute silence then all of the evil forces, masters and henchmen alike, burst into hysterical fits of laughter.

"You are indeed brave, Your Highness," Hiss said, the corners of his fake mouth turning up in a grin. "I salute you for that, but take a good look around! It's over. Evil has triumphed."

"I'll give you this one chance," said Skeletor. "Surrender now, and I will spare the lives of you and your brave but foolish followers."

Marlena looked around her at the groups of captured soldiers, all of them waiting for her to decide their fate. Her eyes drifted to the bodies of those who had already given their all and more. For a moment -albeit briefly- it looked as though she was prepared to give in.

He-Man placed a hand on his mother's shoulder. "We're with you all the way. No matter what."

"You're trying our patience," Cobra Commander shouted. "What's it going to be?"

Marlena looked up slowly and her eyes narrowed. "Kiss my ass!"

There was another moment of awkward silence as the evil leaders exchanged a mutual look of surprise. They had all anticipated a negative answer but that hadn't been the exact response they expected.

"It's a very sexy ass," Cobra Commander said, "but I think I'll decline the offer." He raised his hand to give the order to fire but got no further. Suddenly the sky grew dark. The air began sparking with energy and the wind whipped up accompanied by a strange haunting melody.

"What sorcery is this?" shouted King Hiss.

"I think we're in trouble," Cobra Commander muttered.

No one could say exactly what happened next because both the heroes and villains were forced to shield their eyes against the huge flash of light that followed. When they could look again Marlena's face beamed with delight while at the same time Cobra Commander began trembling with disbelief and fear.

"No! Not them! Not now!"

Before the legions of darkness knew what had happened they were being swiftly overwhelmed. It took the heroic warriors a minute to realize what was going on as well but as soon as they did they began overpowering the guards holding them at bay and advancing once again to a new battle cry.

"YO JOE!"

**I**'m sorry we didn't get here sooner," Jinx said to Marlena.

"You're here now," she said. "I trust you can tell who's on whose side."

"Sure, if they're ugly as hell beat the shit out of them."

"Don't get cocky Jinx," Duke said coming up beside them. "The Joes have never faced the Eternian forces before. We have no way of knowing what they're capable of."

"I could give you the lowdown on them all if we weren't in the middle of a battle," said Marlena. "Any suggestions?"

"Simple really. Leave the fang gang to us. You and your guys concentrate on the freak show."

"Whatever you say Sir," Marlena grinned. "It actually feels nice to be taking orders again for a change. Yo Joe!" With that she ran off to resume the battle. Duke turned to Jinx confused.

"What did she mean by that?"

Jinx chuckled, "We'll explain later."

It should be noted that despite the addition of the Joes, the heroic forces were still vastly outnumbered. There was still approximately ten Cobra Vipers for every royal guard. This should be noted for one important reason; it didn't make any difference.

Nunchuck shouted to the guard behind him, "You take the two on the left. I'll deal with the other seventeen!"

"Hey Tunnel Rat," said Roadblock, "Cover my back will ya? I'm almost out of rounds."

"No problem buddy," Tunnel Rat grinned. "I'm almost out of targets and we've barely started!" 

Shipwreck, G.I. Joe's top naval officer, ran through a slew of Cobra's Crimson Guards firing left and right gunning every one of them down in a blaze of glory. This did however leave his back open for attack. Fortunately though, She-Ra was there to deflect the laser blast with her sword. One look at the beautiful princess was all Shipwreck needed to fall madly in love. (Of course this was all it ever took so that isn't actually saying anything.)

"Thanks for the assist pretty lady. You handle that blade pretty good."

"Thanks," She-Ra smiled. "You're not too bad with those guns yourself."

"Hey, how about you and me grabbing a drink together later?"

She-Ra laughed, "I hate to disappoint you, but my heart already belongs to another sailor."

Skeletor could feel his legs giving out beneath him in despair as he watched his victory being stolen away from him. He had been so close to achieving his lifelong goal of complete and absolute power. How? How could such a small group of soldiers, primitive Earthlings no less, take it all away?

"We're being overwhelmed here!" Cobra Commander shouted. "We must withdraw while we still can!"

"No!" Skeletor roared. "I will not be denied my destiny! Not when it is so nearly in my grasp. We still outnumber them. Press on!"

"We may have the advantage in manpower," Cobra Commander argued, "but they've caught us completely off guard. Our troops aren't prepared for this. We must regroup and prepare a counterstrike!"

"I don't care if we loose every last man," Skeletor said. "I will be victorious!"

Cobra Commander's eyes grew wide in disbelief, "You're even madder than Serpentor was! Stay here and die if you want but I choose to live!" With that he turned to his men and shouted at the top of his voice, "Cobra, retreat! Retreat!"

Skeletor watched the Cobra forces begin scrambling out of the city to safety and after a moment he reluctantly ordered his henchmen to do the same.

"This is not over yet G.I. Joe!" he bellowed. "You have made a powerful enemy this day and I swear I will make you feel my wrath! You shall regret ever having defied Skeletor!"

King Hiss was the last of the three leaders to order a retreat. When the Joe team had arrived he had chosen to assist his warriors and jumped into the battle himself. Even without revealing his true form he had proven more than a match for anyone who stood in his way. But he knew that without the support of his allies, albeit a shaky alliance, he didn't stand a chance. That had, after all, been the whole idea behind this invasion plan in the first place.

_Cowards_, he thought as he snapped the neck of a young Joe recruit with his bare hands. _The slightest change in the battle's course and they run like mice. If I didn't need them right now I'd slaughter them all._ Hearing a voice behind him Hiss spun around to see Jinx.

"Why don't you run along and join your friends while you still can?" she grinned.

"You!" Hiss seethed. "You're the cause of all this."

"Excuse me?" Jinx scoffed. "As I recall it was you who started this by bringing Cobra here. You've got no one to blame but yourself."

"I would be victorious if not for your interference," Hiss said bringing his battle staff into fighting position. "I shall withdraw, but only after I thoroughly stain my hands with your blood."

Jinx twirled her naginata -a deadly double bladed fighting lance. "As they say on my world, you just opened a whole can of whoop-ass!"

*********************************************************

**F**ar away from the battle in Castle Grayskull, The Sorceress stood at her balcony overlooking Eternia. Her eyes focused on the horizon towards the city of Eternos in the distance. After a moment Man-At-Arms came out beside her. She turned to him, a look of puzzlement on her face.

"It's strange," she said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"I sense that the battle is nearing its end. G.I. Joe has arrived and turned the tide in our favor. The forces of darkness are in retreat. We have won, and yet instead of joy I feel despair. I sense that all is not right. As though there is a greater danger looming over us all."

"I hope you're just being paranoid Sorceress," Duncan said, though he knew all to well that was highly unlikely.

"No my friend. I'm certain there is more happening than what appears. For example, look at the sky."

Man-At-Arms stared at the clouds along the horizon for a full minute but he could not see anything out of the ordinary. Finally he told her so.

"It's those clouds Duncan. Where did they come from? A short while ago the sky was completely clear. But now it looks as though there is a massive storm on its way."

"You are correct, Teela'na."

Sorceress and Duncan spun around and gasped in shock as the newcomer shimmered into the room.

"Zodac!"

The Cosmic Enforcer bowed his head and spoke in a grim tone, "There is a storm coming my friends. It is a storm unlike anything you have encountered before. A storm I have feared for many, many years."


	9. Chapter 8

****

King Hiss was skilled with the use of a battle staff. He was a highly proficient warrior in his own right. But he had never faced off against an Arashikage ninja before. Jinx easily deflected every blow he could throw at her. The young Joe allowed herself to simply toy with the Snake Lord briefly then took to the offensive.

Not only was Jinx the better-trained fighter, she also had the advantage of being much younger and more agile than her opponent. Her naginata twirled and slashed cutting into Hiss's skin several times. For every blow he successfully defended against another one found its mark. Only when Jinx took a brief moment to relax her muscles did she stop to wonder why, with so many wounds, Hiss was not bleeding. 

What she didn't know of course was she had only torn his human disguise. Her blades had not cut deep enough to reach the Snake Lord's true flesh. Her next attack caught him across the face however and actually succeeded in removing a small chunk of the fake skin revealing a series of golden scales underneath.

"What the hell are you?" Jinx gasped.

King Hiss chuckled sinisterly at her shock. "Since you asked, it would be rude of me not to show you." With that he placed his hands on his chest and started ripping his skin in half! "You should consider yourself honored. I don't usually unleash my full power for just anyone." Before he could get any farther though Jinx launched herself in a flying kick towards him. The collision interrupted Hiss's process and Jinx was not about to let him pick it up again.

"I'll admit I don't know what you're up to," she said in between blows, "but I am smart enough to realize I'll be a lot better off if I don't let you do it."

As the deadly ends of the naginata came at him again Hiss was forced back on the defensive. He couldn't believe how fast Jinx was. Not since the days of Preternia battling the great wizard He-Ro, had he faced a foe who could match his staff blows move for move. Hiss quickly realized that if he was going to win this fight he'd have to disarm her and fast. After carefully gauging his move Hiss struck. The top of his snake shaped staff hooked itself around Jinx's weapon and with a sharp twist and pull, he yanked it from her grasp.

"There! Now you're finished!"

Jinx took a step back clenching her fists. "You think just because you take my weapon I'm helpless?"

The Snake King responded by firing a blast of energy from the staff's mouth. Jinx managed to back-flip at the last moment barely dodging the assault.

"Okay, I'll admit you stand a better chance than most. But it doesn't change the facts. A ninja doesn't need…"

Hiss cut her off by bellowing with rage and swinging his staff down at her head, a killing blow- that never connected. In what seemed like an instant Jinx had grabbed the staff, pulled it from Hiss' hand, flung the Snake Man to the ground, twisted his arm behind his back, and brought her foot down on his neck pinning him in an unbreakable hold. Hiss' eyes rolled back in his head. He couldn't speak but his face delivered the message _What happened?_

Dree Elle had been watching the battle with great interest. Every time she saw Jinx fight she became completely mesmerized. The ways of the ninja fascinated her and, though she didn't fully understand them, there was one thing she was sure about. She wanted to learn them herself.

"That was amazing," she said in awe. "How did you do that?"

"Just a standard Arashikage disarming move," Jinx smiled. She looked back down at her captive, "As I was saying, a ninja doesn't need a weapon, a ninja _is_ a weapon! No don't bother struggling. It would only take a simple twist of my leg to snap your neck."

"I already would have."

Neither Dree Elle nor Jinx knew where that voice had come from, but they both instantly cringed in recognition.

Vypra.

In a blur of speed the stealthy assassin launched herself, seemingly out of nowhere, towards Jinx knocking her off King Hiss who slowly stood rubbing his neck in pain. He turned and glared at Vypra.

"You. You saved me." It was not a question but a statement and he sounded not grateful, but rather insulted.

Vypra scoffed over her shoulder, "Don't flatter yourself. If I was going to save your miserable life I would have stopped you from challenging Jinx in the first place. I was simply waiting till she was good and distracted to attack. Now get lost. Jinx and I have a personal score to settle."

"If we're lucky you'll loose this fight," Hiss growled. "Because, rest assured, I will not live my life in the debt of a filthy mammal!"

Vypra ignored this insult and drew the twin blades strapped to her back. Jinx in turn did a backwards cartwheel scooping up her naginata in the process.

"Only one of us will be leaving here alive," Vypra sneered.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Jinx said and leapt into action. The two ninjas closed in on each other, their blades clashing over and over producing sparks and ear piercing shrieks of scraping metal. Wheeling across the courtyard the combatants lunged and parried, attack and counterattack carried out in a fierce, no-holds-bared, no-quarter-given struggle. 

Jinx was supple and quick. She worked her way between Vypra's swords with confidence and ease, whipping both deadly ends of her naginata back and forth. She was more than holding her own against the attempts to bring her down. Nevertheless Vypra was also very skilled and she appeared to remain confidant in a way that was disturbing. She would not be overcome easily.

Dree Elle's eyes narrowed as she watched the two battle their way towards the outer wall. Slowly Vypra pressed forward forcing Jinx up the stairs backwards. Now at the top both fighters had very limited room to maneuver. Jinx however was the worse off, as her naginata required more fighting area than Vypra's swords. 

"I've got to help her!" Dree Elle shouted. She started to move towards the fight when a hand pulled her back.

"Stay back little one," Storm Shadow said softly but firmly. "That is Jinx's fight. She must finish it alone."

"Jinx is my friend," she protested freeing herself. "I can't abandon her. Besides, Vypra murdered my brother. I have a stake in this as well."

"I understand," Storm Shadow said, "but the fact is you don't have the necessary fighting experience to take on Vypra. And if you enter the fray you will succeed only in distracting Jinx from her task. She will be concerned of you getting hurt and therefore not concentrate fully on the battle."

"In other words I'd only get in the way?"

"Yes. I know it's difficult but there's nothing you can do for her now but pray."

Vypra pressed her advantage. With quick hard strokes she bored into her adversary, purposely engaging in close quarters so as not to let Jinx bring her double bladed weapon to bear. Jinx needed to gain some distance. Finally she planted the naginata's end into the wall and, using it like a pole vault, flipped over Vypra's head. Then before Vypra could turn around Jinx made a reverse swipe slashing through clothing and flesh leaving a large bleeding gash in the evil ninja's back.

_Good, that's it Jinx!_ Dree Elle thought,_ Keep her off balance._

Jinx took a brief moment while Vypra reeled from the slash to catch her breath and glance at her arm. Vypra had managed to nick her during the flip but it was only a minor cut. Enough to draw blood but not enough to slow her down. At least that's how it appeared. In truth it stung with a burning sensation. Jinx felt as though she'd been given a tetanus shot.

_Must have hit a vein or something,_ she thought. Pushing the pain aside she resumed her assault but by now Vypra was ready again. Blood was slowly pouring out of her back but this only infuriated her further. She began a wild flurry of sideswipes forcing Jinx to position her naginata horizontally. Then with unbelievable strength she brought her blades crashing down on it's one week spot.

Jinx's naginata was not forged out of one solid piece. Like a billiards cue it screwed together in the middle for easier storage. This is where Vypra's swords hit. Though one of the swords snapped in the process it achieved it's purpose and severed the weapon in two. Jinx lost her grip on the halves as she staggered backwards quickly trying to regain her balance. Wasting no time Vypra lunged forward. Too late Jinx realized the danger as the sharp steel caught her in the midsection burying itself in her flesh.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Dree Elle cried out and took off like a bullet to her friend's aid. Jinx spotted this out of the corner of her eye and swallowing the pain she shouted out to her.

"NO! STAY BACK!"

Dree Elle was so shocked by Jinx's tone that she actually skidded to a stop in midair. Vypra too was momentarily stunned, unable to believe Jinx's strength of will. Despite having the blade of a sword stuck in her chest with blood flowing like wine, she refused to let her body give out. The shock lasted only a moment though and Vypra raised her remaining katana over her head. It had been the broken sword that had stabbed Jinx. Now the long undamaged blade stood poised to come crashing down on, and inevitably through, her neck.

"How long I've waited for this moment," Vypra sneered. "You've been a most worthy opponent all these years Jinx. Not to mention an annoying thorn in my side. But at last it's all over."

Jinx placed a hand to the bleeding wound in her stomach and then actually smiled. 

"Not just yet Vypra." With that she tossed a handful of blood right into Vypra's eyes. The dark assassin instinctively backed off letting go of the sword that was still inside Jinx to wipe her vision clear. Jinx too backed off and pulled the blade out finally. Keeping pressure on the wound with her left hand, she flipped the broken, blood-soaked weapon over in her right so it was ready for use.

Vypra snarled in anger but then her lips slowly parted into a sinister smile. "Impressive stamina Jinx. But you don't seem to understand, I don't need to do anything more. I've already won."

Jinx frowned in confusion then blinked and shook her head as her vision began to blur. This shouldn't have been happening. She hadn't lost that much blood yet. Unless…

"Are you feeling the heat yet," Vypra chuckled. "If not you will in a matter of seconds. You see, I took the liberty of coating my swords with the same poison I use on my arrows! That cut on your arm alone should be enough for a fatal dose, I'm not really sure. But with that impalement it's only a question of when. Even if you had some anti-venom on you it'd be too little too late!"

With that Vypra flung her head back and cackled to the sky in triumph. Her laughter was short lived though as a moment later the remains of her own sword came flying through the air slicing through her upper lip and the side of her face.

"You little bitch!" Vypra spat as blood poured into and out of her mouth. Her speech became slightly garbled due to her talking through the blood and a split lip but Jinx was still able to make most of it out. "Trying to infect me with my own venom? Do you really think I would work with such a deadly poison all these years without building up an immunity?"

"I was aiming for your throat," Jinx coughed.

"You may have left me permanently scarred," Vypra managed to say- the wound seemed to be opening further, "but it's hardly suitable compensation now is it? I'll just consider it a trophy to remember your defeat by!"

Jinx could actually feel the venom coursing through her veins now but Vypra's words infuriated her. She channeled that anger, brought it to focus, and used it to give her the strength for one last all out attack. Rushing straight at Vypra, Jinx delivered a devastating judo chop to the jaw that sent her staggering to the very edge of the wall. This was followed just as swiftly by a barrage of kicks to the head. In the darkening sky above a large bolt of lightning crashed across the heavens. In the time it took for that bolt to appear and dissipate Jinx's foot connected with Vypra's face twenty-seven times. Finally, as though defying gravity, the young Joe leapt into the air and thrust out with both legs hitting with a fierce double kick that sent Vypra flying over the side.

Once Vypra was gone Dree Elle rushed up to Jinx's side. If Jinx noticed her at first she gave no indication. She simply pulled herself forward ignoring the pain. Forcing herself to get close enough to the edge to peer over. Dree Elle understood what she was doing immediately. She had to see. Had to be sure she had gotten her. Dree Elle understood because she too had to be sure. She floated over and looked down along with Jinx. Looked down at Vypra's body… 

…and saw it hanging by one arm from a tree that had broken her fall. Dree Elle uttered a Trollan obscenity as Vypra dropped to the ground and flagged down a retreating Cobra transport. She was limping and blood was flowing from her many wounds. But she was going to live.

"No," Jinx said her voice barely a whisper now, "it can't end this way."

*******************************************************

**T**he last of the evil warriors had fled from the city. Eternos was secure. As a roar of victory rose from the heroic forces a young Royal Guard lieutenant ran up to Duke and Queen Marlena, saluted her, bowed to him, then, realizing he'd done it backwards, reversed his actions and reported.

"Enemy forces in full retreat!"

"Looks like we did it," Duke said.

Marlena smiled. "No my friend, you did it. It was the Joes that turned the tide."

Roadblock called to Duke across the courtyard. "Hey Duke, Cobra's through. Should we pursue?"

"Negative Roadblock," Duke called back. "Let's tend to the wounded and refortify the city in case of a counterstrike."

Marlena turned to the guard. "Get me a casualty report as soon as possible. We need to know how badly we were hit."

As the guard turned to carry out his orders he was knocked on his back by Dree Elle flying by faster than Marlena had ever seen her move.

"Dree Elle slow down," she said. "What's the hurry?"

Dree Elle didn't seem to hear. "Where's She-Ra?" she shouted quickly. "I need to find her now!"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It's Jinx. She's badly wounded. I think she's dying!"

*************************************************************************

**S**eparated from any of the Eternian villains for the first time since their arrival, Cobra Commander took the opportunity to confer with some of his most loyal and trusted soldiers.

"Commander this alliance you've made…" Tomax began.

"… has proven more costly than beneficial," Xamot finished.

The twin Crimson Guard commanders often spoke like this. To most people it would be confusing, or at the very least a bit annoying, but Cobra Commander was used to it. Though he never told them so he could barely tell them apart himself. They truly were identical not only in appearance but in personality. So much so that at times they seemed to share one mind. Only a large scar running down Xamot's face allowed the commander to tell them apart.

"Unfortunately," Cobra Commander said, "it was they who brought us here and at present they are our only ticket back to Earth. Without their help we could be stuck here a very long time."

"Let us hope not," the twins said together.

"G.I. Joe's sudden appearance caught us off guard," the commander continued, "but next time we shall be ready for them."

"Just as they will inevitably be ready for us!" Destro growled.

At this Cobra Commander actually laughed. "That's what they'll think. But the spy I left in their ranks should provide us with all the information we'll need to penetrate any defense they can establish! Soon the powers of this planet will be ours and we can get back to conquering our own world!"

"The sooner the better!" Vypra said, much to the dismay of the Medi-Viper who was trying to sew up the gash across her face.

"Please Vypra," he said, "you have to hold still so I can finish!"

Vypra whipped a knife out of seemingly nowhere and held it under the medic's chin. "You'd better be keeping the stitches small," she snarled. "I want as little visible scarring as possible. Understand?"

The Medi-Viper did understand and he completed his task with extra care. When he was finished Vypra carefully inspected his work very slowly. When she was satisfied at last she set down the mirror and nodded in approval of his excellent job.

Then she slit his throat anyway.

******************************************************

**J**inx was looking worse and worse by the second. Her breath came in short forced gasps. The blood continued to pour out of her wounds. Her forehead was soaked with sweat and her skin was turning a sickly pale. Lifeline, G.I. Joe's top medical officer, looked up from where he was kneeling beside her and shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid there's nothing I can do for her."

"Then let me try," She-Ra said.

"It's no use," Lifeline sighed. "The venom's been in her bloodstream too long. Nothing on Earth could save her now."

With one hand She-Ra lifted Lifeline up by his collar and tossed him out of the way. "Need I remind you," she said kneeling down beside Jinx, "you're not on Earth here?" With that she closed her eyes, placed her hands over Jinx's wounds and concentrated hard.

"For the honor of Grayskull, live and be healed!"

Lifeline's jaw dropped in amazement as She-Ra's hands began to glow with energy. As the magic flowed into Jinx, the wounds suddenly stopped bleeding and began sealing up, leaving no trace of their presence.

"I know your powers can heal scars and wounds, She-Ra," He-Man said looking over his sister's shoulder, "but are you sure they can counteract the effects of the poison?"

She-Ra did not answer, but she didn't need too. Jinx's breathing had slowed and become regular and the color was quickly returning to her flesh. Slowly She-Ra's hands stopped glowing and she collapsed backwards into He-Man's arms. Jinx sat up and shook her head in bewilderment. Dree Elle looked at her with a strange mixture of relief and concern.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"I… I'm fine," Jinx said with understandable surprise. "In fact, I feel better than ever."

She-Ra smiled. "Whenever medical science fails, you can always rely on the magic healing powers of Grayskull to pull through." Only now did the others notice that the princess looked as though all her energy was spent. She must have guessed what they were thinking because she quickly said, "Don't worry about me. I just over exhausted myself. That's all. I'll be okay in a little while."

He-Man smiled. "Go ahead and rest sister. You've earned it."

The sudden unmistakable cry of a falcon drew his eyes skyward. Sure enough Zoar -The Sorceress in her transformed state- was soaring overhead.

"I'm afraid there's no time to rest my friends," her voice called out, "Your work has only just begun."

"Who said that?" Jinx asked causing He-Man to stare at her. Before he could say anything though Duke spoke up.

"You heard it too? I'm glad I'm not the only one."

He-Man was in shock. Normally Zoar spoke telepathically to him alone but both of them had heard her. As he glanced around he noticed nearly everyone looking about in confusion.

"You can hear her?" he asked.

"I am speaking to all of you," Zoar/Sorceress said loudly. "Everyone, Eternian and G.I. Joe alike, needs to hear this. You must come to Grayskull at once. Both of our worlds, and countless others are in grave peril."

"Who is that?" Duke asked with a hint of concern.

"It's The Sorceress," He-Man confessed, though he was not sure he should've been revealing the secret of Zoar. But if Sorceress was willing to let everyone hear her she must have had good reason.

By now Jinx had noticed that the voice was coming from the falcon above them. "The Sorceress is a bird?"

"Yes. Well, no not actually… I'll explain later. If she wants us at Grayskull it must be very important."

"Well we can't all go," Duke said. "Some of us need to stay here in case the villains return."

"I'll stay," Marlena said, "My place is here."

"I'm going," Jinx stated firmly.

"You sure you're up to it?"

"I'm fine," she said. "Nothing could make me miss this."

Duke nodded and shouted out to the other Joes, "Flint, you and Lady Jaye take half the Joes and handle things here. The rest of you get ready to move out!"

"Please hurry all of you," Sorceress called out as she flew back towards Castle Grayskull. "The fate of the entire universe hangs in the balance!"


	10. Chapter 9

****

Castle Grayskull stood on the outskirts of Eternia's Evergreen Forrest. As He-Man piloted the Wind Raider over the terrain, the journey provided some of the most gorgeous scenery Jinx had ever seen. However, she was not relishing in the beauty. Her mind was plagued by other matters.

Dree Elle placed a hand on her arm. She could tell something was bothering her friend. "How you holding up Jinx?"

"Look, I appreciate the concern. I realize I was at death's door back there but I'm fully healed now. Don't worry about me."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," Dree Elle said. "But I was referring to your mental status rather than your physical. Come on Jinx, tell me what's bothering you."

Jinx sighed, "It's my battle. I failed. I had my chance to finally defeat Vypra but I lost."

"What are you talking about?" Orko called from the front of the Wind Raider. "Vypra limped away with the living daylights beat out of her, and you don't have a scratch on you."

"Only because of She-Ra," Jinx corrected him. "If she hadn't healed me I would have died. I may have dealt Vypra some scars but she gave me a fatal wound. I should be dead now. If we had fought that battle on Earth I would be."

"But you didn't," Dree Elle said trying to sound positive. "You've been given another chance."

"I've had more than enough chances already. Every time Vypra got away from me in the past I wrote it up as cowardice on her part. She never stuck around long enough to determine who was the better of us. Until today that is, and today she proved that I don't have what it takes to beat her."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Orko said. "Just because you didn't win this time doesn't mean the results will always be the same."

"You know, Jinx," He-Man said slowly, "you might think about using this second chance to change your life's path."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this quest for revenge. It's taking control of your whole existence. And for what? Revenge never solves anything. You get back at them, they get back at you, you get back at them, it never ends."

"It'll end when one of us is dead."

"Suppose you do make the kill. You won't feel better. You won't be satisfied. So you'll seek out another to wreak vengeance on. Then another and another until one day you realize that you've become that which you hate, but it will be too late for you to change."

Jinx thought on this for a moment. "Are you speaking from a personal experience?"

He-Man shrugged, "Well no I was just…"

"Then what makes you think you know what the hell you're talking about?"

Everyone looked at Jinx in shock, which almost caused He-Man to crash the Wind Raider into a tree. Luckily he looked back and managed to swerve clear at the last moment.

"When you get revenge," Jinx continued, seemingly unaffected by the near collision, "you are righting a wrong that was done to you. You are regaining your honor. Which, to a ninja, is the most prized possession we have. No person should ever be forced to live in dishonor. Vengeance allows one to take back that which was stolen."

"I don't agree," He-Man said. "Revenge is just a matter of foolish pride."

Jinx glared at him. "This is the way the ninja have always lived. These are the beliefs of my family, my ancestors, all my people. Are you honestly going to sit there and tell me that we've been wrong all these centuries? That my noble ancestors were complete fools?"

He-Man said nothing. He could not think of a response to that.

"Besides," Jinx went on calming down a bit, "you misinterpret the purpose of my quest. I'm not out for revenge. I'm out to avenge."

"What's the difference?" Orko asked.

"Revenge is something you seek for yourself. For wrongs done against you alone. And if left unanswered that can darken your soul," she said with a glance towards He-Man. "But to avenge, now that's another matter. Then you are seeking to right wrongs for others. For those who cannot seek it themselves."

Orko scratched his head trying to understand. Dree Elle however nodded. She saw clearly what Jinx meant in a way the others could not. Jinx went on.

"Do you know how many people Vypra has killed? Yuckers was number one hundred twenty-seven. And that's just the ones I know about. All those lives lost. All those souls unable to rest in peace because their killer still lives. Laughing at their spirits as they are forced to watch her plague the living realm. And they can do nothing to stop her." The young ninja's eyes closed and her fists clenched in rage. "I will not allow those souls to continue to suffer! That is what I'm out for. I shall either avenge those restless souls, or I will join them."

**H**e-Man brought the Wind Raider in for a landing next to the others that had already arrived and were waiting for them. All of the Joes were gazing in awe at the spectacular sight before them. Tunnel Rat leaned over and whispered to Teela.

"Why do they call it Grayskull when it's green?"

"Watch your step along here everyone," He-Man said stepping to the front of the crowd. "That abyss is bottomless."

"So how do we get in," asked Duke. "You got some fancy remote door opener for this thing?"

He-Man smiled and pulled out his sword, "In a way, yes. By the power of Grayskull I command the jaw bridge open!" At this the massive stone slab that formed the drawbridge to the castle and the lower jaw of the massive skull fell open enticing the heroes to enter its hallowed halls.

As he beheld the spectacle Duke's jaw fell open as well, "Now that's impressive!"

Many of the Joes were slightly hesitant walking into the castle's entrance. It was as though they expected the giant skull to suddenly come to life and swallow them. Finally, once everyone was inside, the jaw bridge closed behind them and for a brief moment they were swallowed -by darkness. That ended a second later as a falcon's cry pierced the blackness and the torches lining the walls suddenly lit on their own lighting a path that led straight to the inner throne room.

As the Joes watched in amazement, Zoar glided over their heads and hovered before the throne briefly before changing form. Where there was a bright orange falcon seconds before there now stood the eternally young, stunningly beautiful Sorceress of Castle Grayskull. Instinctively Jinx fell to one knee in a show of respect.

"Welcome my friends," Sorceress said softly. "Please, stand up Jinx. There is no need for that."

"I assume you are The Sorceress," Jinx said rising to her feet. "Although I've only been on Eternia a short time, I've already heard a lot about you. It's an honor to finally meet you in person."

"I can say the same of you my friend," Sorceress smiled. "All of Eternia owes you a great debt G.I. Joe. However there is a new development which poses a greater danger than the Cobra armies."

"So you've said," Duke nodded. "But what exactly is it?"

Sorceress gestured to one side as Zodac emerged from the darkness, "This is Zodac. He is a Cosmic Enforcer and observers all that transpires in the universe. He can explain everything better than I."

Zodac nodded towards the Joes. "As Teela'na has said, I observe everything in the universe. My task is to assure that the balance that holds the cosmos together remains intact. I have watched your actions with particular interest G.I. Joe because I feared this day would come eventually."

Duke turned to He-Man. "Is he always this cryptic?"

"Yes. You get used to it after a while. Please explain yourself Zodac."

"Cobra was living a cursed life. They were meant to remain forever on Earth alone. By bringing them here King Hiss has thrown that ancient curse into chaos and caused an imbalance in the universe. If the balance is not restored soon all of existence will be ripped apart. The universe will be destroyed."

"This doesn't make sense," Storm Shadow said stepping forward. "How and why was Cobra cursed? And how can we affect it?"

"There is no time to explain it all," Zodac sighed. 

"No, he is right Zodac," Sorceress stated firmly. "We'll have to make time. If they are to succeed they must fully understand what is happening." She stepped down from her throne and gestured for everyone to follow her. Walking quickly she led them down a corridor lined with large paintings.

These are the living pictures," she said stopping before a rather old looking portrait. "They tell the history of Eternia. You see G.I. Joe, you and Eternia share a common link through Cobra. It began long ago before any of you were born."

Sorceress waved her arm before the portrait and suddenly the images started to move as though they were a movie on a screen. The images provided a useful visual aide as Sorceress began her story.

**E**ternia today is a world which strives on the balance between the ancient magic and sorcery, and the advanced technology and science. But it was not always this way. There was a time when the magic was in complete control of the planet. These were the days now known as Preternia. During these days the Snake Men thrived and controlled much of the planet. But slowly mankind caught up with them. For a time the two races lived in relative peace but soon the Snake Men strived to take back all of Eternia. As the battles continued each side looked for new ways to become superior to their opponents. This eventually led to both sides embracing the powers of technology.

"Not everyone approved of this sudden and drastic change to their way of life however. One in particular was a young Snake Man of noble birth. He had been cast out by his family because he had fallen in love with and married a human woman. Both of them feared that the reliance on technology would bring an end to both of their races. Together they gathered loyal supporters who shared their beliefs. When he was ready the nobleman led his army in an assault on the Hall of Wisdom hoping to take control of the Council of Elders and use their power to destroy all the scientific technology returning Eternia to its old ways. But the attack was a dismal failure. The nobleman and all of his followers were slain in battle. Only his beloved wife survived for she had not gone to battle due to the fact that she was pregnant with his child.

"The young woman returned and hid among her people hoping to one day avenge her husband and accomplish his goals. Shortly thereafter she gave birth to a son. But this ultimately was her undoing as the child she bore could not fit in either the human or the Snake Man world."

At this the image shifted to show the young mother holding a tiny baby in her arms, half hidden under her cloak. The child looked normal enough at first, but then as the woman moved her cloak fell back revealing why the child would not fit in. From the waist up the baby looked human but below that instead of legs there was only a scaly, serpentine tail.

"Although this happened years ago on Eternia," Sorceress said with a grim tone, "the child would grow up to become someone you G.I. Joes know well."

Jinx gasped in shock, "It can't be! Are you saying… that baby is… Golobulus?"

"I thought that whole Cobra-La thing was just a story," Nunchuck said.

Jinx explained, "You joined the team after the Cobra-La battle but it did happen, though not in the way Hollywood portrayed it. You see after the battle someone on the team decided to write a movie about it. When he sent the script to the studios though, it seemed so unbelievable they thought it was a work of fiction. As such they revised and rewrote the events until their final draft was nothing like what really happened. So to this day mankind doesn't realize how close they came to extinction. But anyway let's get back on track here."

Jinx nodded to The Sorceress and she continued, "The boy was raised to follow his parent's beliefs in the atrocity of technology. When he was old enough he vowed to do what his father had died attempting and attacked the Hall of Wisdom. But whereas his father had tried a direct attack, Golobulus stealthily entered the Hall and succeeded in stealing one of the Elders most guarded artifacts. The Crest of Infinity. With it he could reshape the universe as he wanted it for The Crest gives the bearer complete power over space and matter."

Tunnel Rat rolled his eyes. "Okay, why did they even have that thing?"

Apparently Sorceress chose to ignore this actually rather valid question, "With the power of the Crest, Golobulus almost succeeded. Technology all across the planet began to fail. But ironically it was the ancient magic he sought to restore that defeated him. He was finally stopped by the most powerful wizard in the universe. His name was Gray, but we know him better as He-Ro."

At this the living picture changed to show the famous wizard locked in deadly combat with the evil serpent hybrid. Golobulus looked different than the Joes that had encountered him remembered. He was years younger, his head had not yet gone bald and he still had both of his eyes. But he was just as frightening as he had always been. In his right hand he held a long scepter the other was clenched tightly around the Crest of Infinity. 

As the two combatants raged on Golobulus seemed to have the advantage. He-Ro fired constant blasts of energy from his staff only to have them batted away by the snake man's scepter. Golobulus then raised the Crest which glowed with energy and the ground surrounding the heroic wizard rose up enveloping him in a prison of stone. As Jinx watched she was forced to remind herself that He-Ro would ultimately win this fight. Though for the moment she could not see how.

A split second later He-Ro burst out of the rock encasing him in a show of incredible power. Then, gathering all his strength, he fired an enormous blast of energy so large it would be impossible to block or dodge. At this however Golobulus grinned and held the Crest forward. As the artifact glowed with power He-Ro's energy blast vanished into thin air. Or so it seemed. In reality Golobulus had reshaped space so that the energy was now coming up behind He-Ro. The wizard turned just in time to see it coming but with no time to defend himself as the blast sent him flying several yards until he finally fell in a heap out cold.

Laughing with delight Golobulus slithered over to the fallen hero and brought his staff up to deliver the killing blow. As the scepter came down however it was intercepted by the blade of a sword. Golobulus backed off in surprise though it was hard to tell if he was more shocked that someone had stopped him, or that the someone was a young boy.

The boy was approximately five years old. He had long blond hair, which was pulled back in a ponytail. His bright blue eyes were narrowed in a look of complete seriousness. He wore a black wizard's cloak over what looked like a martial artist's outfit. The sword he carried was a katana and he wielded it now against his foe with the skills of a master.

Jinx gaped in awe at the young warrior as she watched him force Golobulus onto the defensive and gave him no quarter. "Who is that kid?" she asked. "He's better than I was at his age!"

"I'm afraid I know little about him," Sorceress said. "Only that his name is Derrick and he is He-Ro's apprentice. Zodac said that the boy will be a great hero one day, but that is all I can tell you."

Derrick continued his assault on Golobulus, his sword flashing at blinding speeds. Finally the two combatants locked their weapons and fell into a test of strength. Sweat formed on both brows as each strived to force the other to give out. The Joes knew that Golobulus' physical strength was beyond that of a normal human, so for this boy to be holding equal with him was unbelievable.

Derrick's attention was completely focused on overpowering the serpent man and as a result he failed to notice when Golobulus' tail came up behind him. That is until the coils wrapped themselves around his body, pinning his arms to his sides. Derrick cried out in pain and his sword fell from his grasp as the deadly coils began to constrict intent on crushing his bones like an empty can. Golobulus paused only for a moment to bring the young warrior close to his face and let him know that, on no uncertain terms, he was about to die.

The sinister grin on the evil one's face seemed to anger Derrick beyond the ability to feel pain however. His eyes began to glow with fury -then they began to glow for real. The boy's pupils and irises vanished as his eye sockets turned a bright yellow with energy. Then in a feat of physical power that should have been impossible in a boy of his size and age, he pushed out with all his muscles which in turn caused the coils enclosing him to unwind and fly away.

Golobulus was thrown back by this sudden unexpected event and Derrick wasted no time in following through. As soon as his hands where free, his sword magically leapt off the ground into his grasp. Eyes still glowing, the boy slashed forward at the snake man's head. Golobulus dropped his scepter and his hand instantly shot to cover his bleeding wound were Derrick's sword had taken his eye. Amazingly he maintained his grip on the Crest of Infinity. But Derrick was quick on the return stroke and sliced through flesh and bone, severing the entire arm at the shoulder. This seemed to exhaust the young fighter though as his eyes ceased glowing and he fell to his knees gasping for breath.

Though short one arm, blind in one eye, and gushing blood, Golobulus refused to admit defeat and again wrapped his tail around Derrick. This time the boy did not resist. It seemed he had given his all. But then mystical forces tore Golobulus off him and lifted the evil reptilian off the ground imprisoning him in a bubble of magic. Derrick's attack had bought He-Ro the time he needed to recover. Without the Crest's power Golobulus was hopelessly overwhelmed.

Everyone had remained quiet while watching the fight. Now that it had ended Sorceress once again continued relating her tale, "Golobulus was defeated. Though his crimes would warrant a sentence of death, the Council of Elders decided to show mercy and instead banished him and his followers through time and space to a primitive world devoid of technology where he would live out the rest of his days. That world was your prehistoric Earth.

"To ensure these forces, or one just as evil, could never return to reclaim Eternia, a powerful curse was cast forming a barrier that would prevent anyone from traveling to the planet should they bear the Mark of the Serpent. I am not speaking of the Cobra emblem, though that is a visual sign of those who carry the mark. The Mark of the Serpent is a symbol of pure evil. It is not displayed on the outside but is something worn on the soul."

At this point Zodac took over the tale. "The Council of Elders, of which I was a member at the time, knew that your planet was about to undergo an evolutionary leap. Humanity was about to rise on Earth as it had on Eternia but we didn't think Golobulus would pose an unnatural threat. We had purposely positioned them in a time before your great Ice Age knowing that this sudden change in climate would force the serpent men into reclusion allowing humanity to evolve unaffected. I believed that Golobulus would pass on long before he could return to trouble mankind. But he had found a way to cheat death."

The living picture changed again to now show Golobulus as G.I. Joe remembered him. He was aged and bald. His eye was replaced by a bio-organic implant. His left arm that Derrick had severed was back but was now green and scaly like his tail.

Zodac went on, "Golobulus created a new type of technology based entirely on living organisms. By constantly repairing and replacing his failing body parts with these bio-organic implants he was able to prolong his life indefinitely. He had achieved immortality but at the cost of his own soul.

"Generations passed and as the ice retreated Golobulus sent several loyal servants, descendants of his original followers, out into the world to investigate and perhaps find new supporters to help him reclaim the planet. Eventually a brilliant young man came to their attention. This human had grown dissatisfied with the world governments and began a movement against them. Though he had only amassed a relatively small cult following, his brilliant mind and ruthless nature quickly caught the attention of Golobulus' followers. So when the man became involved in a horrible accident that left him in a critical condition, they rushed him back to their kingdom of Cobra-La.

"Golobulus agreed that this man was the perfect choice to lead his armies into battle. Therefore he used the same bio-organic technology that had preserved him for millennia to save the man's life, though his face would remain horribly scarred forever. From that point on he became the man you know as Cobra Commander.

"Using gold and jewels mined from the tunnels of Cobra-La to fund his campaign, and with control over Cobra-La's finest soldiers, the Commander returned to the human world and raised up a mighty army. Thus was born the evil organization of Cobra. Cobra Commander was to conquer all of humanity and thereby pave the way for Golobulus to return and rule the planet once again. But he had other plans. Even though Golobulus had saved his life and given him what he needed, Cobra Commander had no intention of letting the snake men rule."

"Men may rule, but serpents never," Roadblock whispered. 

"What was that?" Duke asked.

"It's something Cobra Commander said during the Cobra-La incident. Men may rule but serpents never. I didn't realize just how deep that went till now."

"Indeed," Zodac nodded. "Cobra Commander betrayed his would be master. He set out to conquer only for himself. To reconstruct the world as he imagined it should be. He had become a being of pure evil. The Mark of the Serpent had been passed to him and he in turn passed it to his minions."

**T**he living images stopped moving now and returned to being mere paintings once again. The Sorceress sighed and began walking back towards her throne room.

"So now you see where we stand. By bringing those who bear the Mark of the Serpent back to Eternia, King Hiss has invoked a terrible curse as well as caused an imbalance in the evil. This has damaged the very fabric of the universe. Unless the balance is restored, and soon, all of existence will be torn apart. Everything will cease to be."

"But how can we restore the balance?" She-Ra asked.

"First we must return the Cobra army to Earth. Only then can we reverse the damage that has already been done and return the universe to its order."

"How do you propose we go about doing that?" Duke groaned. "We can't even round up all of Cobra to put into prison let alone on another planet."

"There is only one thing which can help us now. The very artifact that began this whole ordeal. The Crest of Infinity! With it we can reshape space, sending Cobra back to Earth and repair the rupture in the cosmos."

"Hang on," Tunnel Rat said. "If the crest is that powerful why don't we just use it to send all the bad guys to a deserted planet or asteroid? Or better yet, into a black hole. I mean, why should we subject Earth to Cobra's terror anymore? Why not get rid of them for good when we have the chance?"

"Because that would not restore the balance in the universe," Zodac said. "In fact, it would only make matters worse by creating a further imbalance between good and evil. I realize it may be hard to accept, but you cannot have a complete absence of evil. That is the way of things whether we like it or not."

Tunnel Rat nodded, "Okay, then let me ask you this. If you can really see everything that's happening in the universe, why didn't you nip this problem in the bud? If you were so afraid of this happening, why didn't you do something to prevent it?"

"Much as I wanted to I could not. When I became a Cosmic Enforcer I was sworn to an oath. Though I observe all that transpires in the cosmos, I am forbidden to interfere. In the interest of maintaining the balance, I am able to provide others with information and point them in the right direction, but no more."

"How convenient. So if we blow this and the universe is destroyed it'll be our fault. Even though you were one of the morons who created this mess!"

"Enough!" Jinx shouted. "What's done is done. We're not going to get anywhere fighting amongst ourselves. If the Crest is what we need then let's go get it."

"I'm afraid it's not so simple," Sorceress sighed. "To prevent the Crest of Infinity from ever being used for evil purposes again, the Elders divided it into six pieces and scattered them across Eternia."

"Do you at least know where they are?"

"Yes. The first piece is hidden here in the caverns beneath Grayskull. The second piece was placed inside Central Tower. The third was cast to the bottom of the Harmony Sea. The fourth was entrusted to the dragons of Darksmoke. Those will be the relatively easy ones to retrieve. However the fifth lies in the depths of Skeletor's lair Snake Mountain. The final piece was kept by the Elders in the Hall of Wisdom."

"But the Hall of Wisdom disappeared years ago," He-Man said concerned.

Sorceress nodded. "Yes but the crest piece was taken away from there before that. You may recall, Hordak was once a member of the Council of Elders. But he was corrupted by darkness and left to join the Evil Horde. When he departed he took the Crest piece with him. After he conquered Etheria he placed the sacred relic where no one could reach it. Inside the Slime Pit. To retrieve it one will have to swim through the energy draining ooze. No normal being has enough power to make it."

"I'll bet He-Man could do it," Orko said with a clear sign of admiration.

"No, I'll do it," She-Ra stated. "I know Etheria better than anyone here, except perhaps Zodac. And no offense to you brother, but I'm a faster swimmer than you. I wouldn't have to be in the slime as long."

"You're right," He-Man agreed. "She-Ra stands the best hope of getting that crest piece back."

She-Ra looked to The Sorceress. "If you'll open a portal back to Etheria for me, I'll get started right away."

"By yourself?" Storm Shadow asked in shock.

"On Etheria the Horde is in control. It's too dangerous to bring any of you who are unfamiliar with the land. Don't worry I'll get some of the rebels to help me take care of anyone who gets in my way." The matter settled, Sorceress conjured up the dimensional gate and She-Ra rushed through followed closely by Swift Wind. 

"I hope she'll be okay," Jinx said.

He-Man patted her shoulder. "She-Ra knows how to take care of herself."

"All right," Duke said getting down to business, "We're going to have to decide who's going on what mission and fast we don't have much time."

"Let's just be glad Skeletor and Cobra don't know about this," Dree Elle said. "I'd hate to think what would happen if they got hold of the Crest."

***********************************************************

**T**hat's all I know. While they were deciding how to divide their forces I slipped away unnoticed and came back here to report."

Cobra Commander snickered with delight. "You've done well Zartan. I knew leaving you behind to spy for us was a good idea."

The evil master of disguise grinned. "Yes, not even that Zodac character noticed me. And he's supposed to see and know everything!"

"He probably did notice you and just chose not say anything," Skeletor scoffed. "I wouldn't put it past him."

King Hiss was beaming. "The Crest of Infinity! I had thought it lost for all time! This is better than I could've ever planned!"

"Gather the warriors!" Skeletor shouted. "We must collect the Crest pieces before they do!"

"You all seem to be forgetting one very important thing," Saurod bellowed. "If Cobra does not return to Earth and restore the universal balance soon, there won't be any worlds left to conquer!"

"Don't worry," Cobra Commander chuckled. "We will be going home, but only after we reshape it to be under our rule!"

Skeletor lifted a glass. "To our impending victory, my friends! Those fools won't even know what hit them!"


	11. Chapter 10

****

He-Man went over the teams once again. "Okay, does everyone know their mission? She-Ra will bring us the Crest piece from Etheria. Teela, Mekaneck, Fisto, Snake-Eyes, Cover Girl, and Short-Fuze will go to Snake Mountain. Man-At-Arms, Sy-Klone, Shipwreck and Wet Suit will retrieve the piece from the Harmony Sea. Jinx, Dree Elle, Nunchuck, Orko and Man-E-Faces will retrieve the piece from Central Tower. Gwildor will remain here with The Sorceress and search the caverns beneath Grayskull because they know their layout. Tunnel Rat will help them because… well I think that's obvious."

Everyone chuckled. Tunnel Rat smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, when you got the skills, use them."

"Finally," He-Man went on, "Storm Shadow and I will fly out to Darksmoke and get the piece from Granamyr and the dragons."

"That's a simple diplomatic mission," Teela said. "Why don't you leave that to Storm Shadow? We could use your strength on one of these dangerous missions."

He-Man shook his head. "No. I understand what you're saying, but the fact is the dragons are still not too trusting of humans, let alone strangers. But they do trust me. We're more likely to convince Granamyr to give us his piece if I make the plea to him."

"And since time is our enemy, "Duke added, "we can't afford to wait for him to get back. We need to go after all of the Crest pieces at once."

"Right. Once you have your piece, return it here to Grayskull. After which I suggest you either take up guard here, or head back to Eternos. If the dark forces launch another attack, our divided forces will need all the help they can get."

"One last thing," Duke added loudly so everyone would be sure to hear. "You all have been given communicators. Now, if we can avoid letting the enemy know what we're up to, we'll be a lot better off. So you'll want to maintain radio silence. But secrecy in this matter is not worth sacrificing lives. If you get into trouble, don't hesitate to call for help. I don't want to loose anyone if we can prevent it."

While the others prepared to depart, Jinx pulled Storm Shadow aside. "I understand why He-Man's going on this mission," she said in Japanese so no one else could listen in, "but why are you? It's not like you to avoid one of the combat missions."

"Meeting a live dragon is an honor I cannot refuse," he said without looking at her.

Jinx was not convinced. "No, there's something bothering you. And I think I know what it is. Come on Tommy, it's me. Be honest."

Storm Shadow sighed, "Right before you arrived back on Earth I had another one of my 'attacks'. I almost went off on Scarlett. And then, while we were in battle at the palace, I could feel myself slipping again. They're becoming more common Jinx. Especially when I'm angry or in battle. I'm not sure how much longer I can control my dark side. Considering what's at stake right now, I thought it best I avoid any conflict and risk another incident. Especially after what I have just learned."

"I don't understand."

"The Mark of the Serpent. All of Cobra bears it. I fear I might bear it too."

"That's ridiculous!" Jinx shouted drawing the attention of those nearby. Noticing this, Jinx lowered her voice again, even though they were still speaking in Japanese. "You're too noble a man to bear the Mark. What you did under Cobra's influence was not your fault. Even then you fought with honor. The idea that your soul could be pure evil…"

"But don't you see? Cobra Commander passed the Mark from himself to his soldiers. He could very well have passed it to me. I concede that it is not a path I chose for myself, but you cannot deny the possibility of the Mark being forced onto my soul."

Jinx stared into the eyes of her cousin, her mentor with a mixture of deep emotions. He was frightened. What's more he was admitting he was frightened.

"The Sorceress said that when we have and use the Crest, any human who bears the Mark will vanish from this world back to Earth. You are and always will be one of us. If you vanish, then and only then will I believe otherwise."

Storm Shadow nodded and embraced his young cousin. "If that happens, I want you to slay me. I would rather die with honor than live with a tainted soul."

Jinx shook her head. "They'll be no need for that. You'll see." As Storm Shadow walked away however, she whispered to Nunchuck, "Go with him will you? We've got more than enough members in this group. I'm worried he may do something rash. Don't tell him I said that though."

Nunchuck nodded and ran over to Storm Shadow and He-Man. Jinx couldn't hear what he said to them but a moment later Storm Shadow glanced at her with a look that clearly said he knew the truth, but did not disapprove. The two ninjas boarded the Wind Raider with He-Man and took off. Jinx watched them go until they were only a speck on the horizon. Then she climbed into the Attack Track and began concentrating on her own problems. Central Tower was right next to Viper Tower and Jinx was not relishing a revisit to the area.

*************************************************

**T**hanks for your help Hawk," She-Ra said as Sea Hawk's vessel the Solar Clipper cut through the waters towards Beast Island at breakneck speed. 

"Anything I can do to be of assistance," Sea Hawk smiled. "Besides, from what you've told me of the situation, I couldn't very well say no. Hard to believe that one small crest could hold so much power."

She-Ra nodded. "Enough to reshape the whole universe. Small wonder the Elders chose to divide and hide it."

"Yes, but I have to wonder why they even created it in the first place."

"You're the second person to ask that today," She-Ra chuckled.

"You laugh, but think about it," Hawk said seriously. "Why create something so dangerous?"

She-Ra shrugged. "They probably didn't realize just how dangerous it was until after it was already made. Let me give you an example. On Earth they have very powerful weapons called atomic bombs. Just one of these bombs is powerful enough to level an entire city. And that's just the explosion. The radiation left behind from the explosions continues to cause pain, suffering and death for countless generations.

"Now these bombs were first built during a time of war. A weapon was needed to end the war. So they made these atomic bombs. And it worked. After the bombs were used the war ended. But the cost of victory was that now every country lived in fear of another using the weapon against them. So as a deterrent they made more bombs so no one would risk using them for fear of having the bombs used back at them."

Sea Hawk looked like he was going pale. "That just proves my point. Why would anyone create something so evil?"

"Like I said, it was in the middle of a war. They created the bombs to use against the evil forces. No one knew at the time just how deadly the bombs would be. It wasn't until after they made them that the danger was realized, but by then it was too late. You can't uninvent something."

"So what you're saying is, the ancients probably had the best of intentions in mind when they made the Crest?"

"Some of the worst things in history were made with only the best intentions."

"Oh well," Hawk sighed. "Maybe some good can come out of this. Once you get rid of this Cobra, perhaps we can use the Crest to eliminate the Horde."

She-Ra shook her head. "I will admit, the thought had crossed my mind. But somehow, I don't think we should. Or that Zodac will let us."

"Why not?"

"First of all, it's not a good idea to put so much power into anyone's hands. We want to rid this planet of an evil force. But so did the men who made the atomic bomb. Second, the reason we're going after the Crest is to restore the balance of the universe. Like Zodac said, there cannot be an absence of evil. That would disrupt the balance."

"You're right, of course," Hawk sighed.

At that moment Sea Hawk's first mate Swen came up to them. "Begin' your pardon Captain, we're almost to Beast Island."

"Bring us hard about. All hands to battle stations." As the crew scurried about readying the ship, She-Ra beckoned Swift Wind over and climbed on his back.

"Okay," Hawk said, "you better get going. We'll keep the Horde distracted while you slip in and out."

"Be careful," she said with a deep concern.

"You too"

She-Ra could hear her inner voice nagging in her head, _Tell him! Tell him the truth. You may never get another chance. Tell him now!_

But she couldn't.

**S**eaHawk's distraction worked and She-Ra managed to stealthily enter the dark chamber which contained the feared, infamous Slime Pit. The cavern was silent as a tomb except for the slow dripping sound of the revolting green slime oozing out of the massive skull mounted on the wall into the pool below.

"I tell you Swifty," She-Ra sighed, "I had hoped I would never have to come back to this awful place."

"I can understand why"

"Well, let's not spend any more time here than we have to. I just hope Sea Hawk can keep the Horde distracted. The last thing we need is to have to fight them when I'll be weakened"

"I was wondering," Swift Wind said, "why didn't you tell Sea Hawk your secret? I know you wanted to, and you said earlier you were going to."

"Yes," She-Ra nodded. "I am going to tell him, but I couldn't then. There were several reasons. First, the time isn't right. I want to tell him when we have time to sit down and talk without having to worry about anything else. Second, there were too many other people around. I want to tell Hawk and only Hawk. Finally, I think it would be better if I told him as Adora. I'm not sure why, but I think it would be better."

"Maybe so. But with what's at risk, there might not be another chance."

She-Ra scowled, "That's not going to happen! We're going to succeed!" Taking a deep breath, she prepared to dive into the slime pool.

"She-Ra, wait."

"Swifty! I want to get out of here. We can talk later."

"I was just going to suggest that you could conserve your strength more if you didn't have to hold your breath."

She-Ra understood and nodded. Quickly she drew the Sword of Protection. "Sword to diving helmet." Slipping the helmet over her head she braced herself and leapt into the revolting glop. As a result she failed to notice either the dark figure lurking in the shadows of the corner, or the hover bike floating high overhead.

She-Ra was a fast swimmer. Possibly the fastest on Etheria, with the exception of her mermaid ally Mermista. Nevertheless, the slime was slowing her down immensely. And it wasn't just the energy draining properties of the ooze either.

_This is like swimming through cold peanut butter, _ she thought as she approached the bottom of the pool at last. Visibility was poor in the green mucus, therefore it took her several minutes to spot the dim shine of the golden metal beneath her. The Crest piece had obviously been there for many years as it was wedged inside layers of dried hardened slime. The artifact would've been difficult enough to dislodge under normal circumstances. But, even with a ready air supply, every second that passed She-Ra was growing weaker and weaker.

Normally prying the section of crest loose would be a simple matter for She-Ra. She was, after all, the strongest woman in the universe. However, with her strength so depleted and still lessening, the task became more difficult. Finally, with no other choice, she took a deep breath, filling her lungs with air, pulled off her helmet and began smashing it into the old hardened slime bed. Slowly the encasing began to chip away. The job would have been much simpler had she been able to return her sword to normal, however, in her current position, she could not give the command. She needed to keep her mouth shut to hold her breath in and the slime out. 

Finally, the crest broke loose . Seizing the artifact, she headed for the surface. By this time her lungs were aching for air. However she could not replace her helmet for it was now full of the slime and would offer no assistance. Just when it seemed she was going to drown in the repulsive glop, her head broke the surface. She took in a much needed breath but found she did not have enough strength to swim to the pool's edge. 

"Swift Wind, I need your help!" 

The unicorn leapt into the air and hovered over the pool, attempting to lower enough to help She-Ra out but, at the same time, avoid becoming stuck in the slime himself. She-Ra managed to hold up her helmet, turned it into a rope and tossed it up to him. Pulling with all his might, he dragged her out of the slime which seemed to be yanking her back into its bowels. Once on dry land she laid on the ground taking in air in short gasps.

"Are you okay?"

Despite her condition, She-Ra managed a smile. "I almost lost all the energy in my body, but I got it," she said holding up her piece of the Crest of Infinity. "One down, five to go."

Just then, a sinister voice came out of the darkness. "Thanks for doing my work for me." She-Ra turned as a rather ugly man walked out of the shadows. He had solid white hair, his right eye was puffy, pupil-less and milked over, and a huge deep scar ran down his face. He was wearing a green environmental suit and there was a large tank strapped to his back with tubes leading to a gun of some kind in his hands. What immediately caught She-Ra's attention though was not any of this, but rather the large Cobra emblem on his chest. 

"A Cobra agent? Here? How… who…?"

"If you must know, I'm known as Cesspool. Now please, just hand over the Crest of Infinity. And don't bother playing dumb, we know everything."

"You know? You came after the crest?"

Cesspool scoffed at her asking the obvious. "I was sent to recover this piece because slime and toxic chemicals are my specialty. But I found that even I couldn't stand up to that slime. So I waited for you to retrieve it for me. Now give it to me before I'm forced to introduce you to my brand."

With that he leveled his gun at her. "This is a highly pressurized water cannon. Only, my tanks are filled with my special mixture of toxic chemicals. If you get so much as a teaspoon on you it'll be like swan diving into a pool of battery acid!"

She-Ra struggled to her feet and converted her rope back to a sword as Cesspool slowly closed in on her. "Keep behind me Swifty," she whispered. To Cesspool she said, "If you're new allies told you anything about me, then you know I never give up, no matter the odds."

"Pity," Cesspool chuckled. "I almost feel sorry for having to destroy such a beautiful face… almost!" With that a wall of steaming acidic chemicals burst forward from Cesspool's gun. Fortunately, She-Ra was just as quick.

"Sword to shield!" Though the sheer pressure from the sludge pushed her back, the shield held up and blocked the vile compound from touching her.

"Impossible!" Cesspool shouted. "That metal should have dissolved on impact!"

"The Sword of Protection was forged by the magic of Grayskull. It'll take much more than a little slime to destroy it!"

Cesspool snorted in disgust. "No matter, you can't hold out much longer in your condition." Though it would not seem possible, the intensity of the toxic flow actually increased. She-Ra was forced to her knees. As if the pressure wasn't enough, the mere stench of the chemicals was getting to her. It smelled like a cross between burning oil, and a backed up sewer pipe. Swift Wind whinnied and spread his wings, preparing to take action, though he had no defense against the deadly liquid. Before Swift Wind could move however, Cesspool dropped his weapon and screamed out in pain as a laser blast struck his hand. 

As the echo of the shot died away in the cavernous chamber, She-Ra looked up to see a clearly customized hover bike lowering from above. Its occupant, who was holding the smoking laser gun, was a young woman. Perhaps a couple years younger than She-Ra was. Her hair was a strange pink/lavender color similar to Glimmer's and carried a wind swept look. She was dressed in a black and red outfit and wore a black leather trench coat, sunglasses with ruby tinted lenses, and a burgundy scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Who the hell are you?" Cesspool growled.

"All you need to know," she said in a soft but firm tone, "is that there's no way I'm letting you kill She-Ra. I need her alive."

"I see, a bounty hunter. Well, you can have the woman, she's of no concern to me. All I want is that artifact she's holding. Give it to me and I'll be on my way."

The bounty hunter, for that was indeed what she was, frowned and shook her head. "No. If She-Ra is willing to die rather than surrender it, then it's obviously too important to let a piece of shit like you have."

"How dare you?" Cesspool bellowed and picked up his gun. Before he could pull the trigger though, the woman fired her laser severing the tubes that led to the tank on his back. Instantly the toxic waste splattered over him instead. Cesspool screamed in pain and horror as the acidic substance began eating away at his flesh. In his panicky fraying he staggered into the Slime Pit's main pool. Finally the mysterious woman fired one last shot that struck him right between the eyes and went straight through his skull. 

Cesspool stood still for a moment, with smoke billowing out of the hole in his head and his flesh being eaten to the bone, then he collapsed over dead. Both women stared in silence as the Cobra agent's body slowly sank beneath the slime. Then the woman climbed off her bike and walked over to She-Ra.

"Thanks. If you hadn't shown up when you did…"

"I was here the whole time. I only interfered when I realized you couldn't handle it yourself."

She-Ra was growing more confused. "If you didn't come to help than what…"

"The dead guy was right, I am a bounty hunter. The Horde's put a price on your head so large, every mercenary on Etheria will soon be after you."

She-Ra pulled herself up and stood strong, "I actually thought I'd found a new ally. If you want me, you'll have to kill me."

The hunter sighed. "I'd rather not. You see, the Horde has something I want besides money and you can help me get it. We could be allies, or I could just shoot you and take your corpse in."

"I don't have time for this," She-Ra shouted and held up the Crest piece. "Aren't you curious as to why that man wanted this? If I don't get this back to Eternia soon, the entire universe will be destroyed."

"Well then, you'd better get going," the stranger said and holstered her gun.

Even though this was what She-Ra wanted, she was rather surprised by it. "You mean your going to let me go? No argument? No explanation?"

The biker woman shrugged. "I have no reason to believe you're lying to me. And even if I did, I'm not willing to take that risk. Now go before anyone else comes. The Horde Troopers aren't as trusting as I am."

She-Ra nodded and slowly headed towards Swift Wind, but as she attempted to climb on his back she collapsed to the ground. The slime had drained too much of her energy. Determined, she began pulling herself back up with great difficulty. Then to her astonishment the strange woman came over and helped her up and onto the unicorn's back. 

"Don't quit on me now," she said. "You've got an important job to do."

She-Ra stared at her in wonder. A moment ago this woman had held her at gunpoint ready to transport her to the Horde, and now she was helping her and acting like they were good friends. Finally she asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm either going to be the best friend you ever had, or I'm going to be the one to cause you're death. Only time will tell."

She-Ra could see she wasn't going to get a straight answer out of her. "Can't you at least tell me your name?"

"No more talk. You're wasting time. We'll save the formal introductions until next time we meet. And believe me Adora, there will be a next time. Now get going!"

She-Ra was growing increasingly uneasy around this woman and decided it would be best to leave before she changed her mind. In her weakened state she nearly lost her balance as they took off but managed to hold on. 

As Swift Wind flew off the stranger called out once more. "I'll be waiting for you. Don't disappoint me!"

Perhaps it was because she was so weak, or perhaps her mind was simply too preoccupied, but the weight of what the woman had said did not hit her till much later. She-Ra quickly returned to Eternia, gave the crest piece to The Sorceress, and got some well-deserved sleep to replenish her strength. Only then did she suddenly realize that the stranger had called her by her real name.


	12. Chapter 11

****

Good, keep it coming," Jinx said as Dree Elle continued her assault- against her. Dree Elle had convinced Jinx to begin training her in the ninja arts. Jinx had pointed out that proper training took years and she could only show her so much, but she would not be swayed. So Jinx agreed to teach her as much as she could in the time they had, provided Dree Elle continued training on her own afterwards. Now, however, she was amazed at the rate of Dree Elle's advancement.

"You're progress is incredible," she said as they took a brief breather and leaned against the side of the Attack Track's cabin. "You've accomplished in a few hours what I spent weeks studying."

"You're just saying that," Dree Elle chuckled. "There's no way I could ever be better than you. No matter how long I trained."

"Don't shortchange yourself. You still have much to learn, but it's like you were born to do this. I think it may have something to do with your magic."

"How so?"

"To achieve perfection of these moves I'm teaching you, you need to have perfect balance," Jinx said, standing tiptoe on one foot to demonstrate. "Your magic helps you achieve that balance better. Particularly your levitation ability. You don't need to worry about falling over when you can float in midair."

Dree Elle shrugged. "On the other hand my short legs and my robes make it difficult to deliver a good kick. Plus I don't have a lot of muscle in my arms."

Jinx shook her head. "Doesn't matter. The martial arts aren't about being stronger than your opponent. Seldom does the fight go by where my enemy isn't physically stronger than me. A large part of winning is using your adversary's strength against them. You're small and agile. Instead of a weakness make that an advantage."

Dree Elle nodded and the two continued their sparring. Jinx was still able to block and dodge everything thrown at her, but the young Trollan didn't let it discourage her. The mere fact that she could maintain pace with Jinx, and keep her on her guard was enough to fill her with deep personal pride. 

Dree Elle became so engrossed with her training that she almost forgot about their mission. But soon the Attack Track was pulling up in front of Central Tower. The fortress was dark and disturbing with its giant wolf's head carved into the cold blue stone. The fact that Viper Tower, with its massive snake coiled around the mountain of stone, stood in plain sight nearby only added to the overall feeling of uneasiness.

"Not exactly the most inviting of places is it," Orko chuckled nervously.

"Don't worry," Man-E-Faces assured him. "Central Tower is a place of neutrality. Its magic is meant to keep the powers of good and evil in check. Since we're attempting to restore the balance of the universe, the fortress' defenses should let us pass." After a moment he added, "Keep on your guard though."

"Let's hurry," Dree Elle said. "I don't like being this close to Viper Tower."

"No one but a Snake Man should."

Everyone looked up in surprise as what they had thought to be a stone gargoyle leapt down from the fortress and landed in front of them. Man-E-Faces instinctively drew his blaster but Jinx stopped him from shooting.

"Our paths seem to keep crossing Saurod," Jinx smiled. "One would think you were keeping tabs on me."

Saurod tilted his head with a hint of amusement. Jinx couldn't help noticing that the wounds he had received from the Night Creepers were all but completely gone. He was indeed a fast healer.

"You seem to keep getting in over your head," he chuckled "One would think you needed watching"

"What can I say? I enjoy a challenge. So what are you doing here?"

Man-E-Faces scoffed, "Like he said. Only a Snake Man would be comfortable this close to Viper Tower."

"Imbecile!" Saurod growled. "I am no Snake Man. I'm not even from this planet! I am a Saurian warrior. You insult me greatly to even suggest I am one of those disgusting creatures!"

Jinx had to admit she could easily see why someone would think Saurod was a Snake Man. She didn't say this aloud of course. In truth Saurod actually looked more like a lizard than a snake. In fact, if dinosaurs had evolved into humanoids, this is probably what they'd look like. Jinx was more curious now than ever as to what was beneath that foreboding mask of his.

Saurod took a few deep breaths and seemed to regain his composure. "You should know that Skeletor knows all about the Crest of Infinity and intends on collecting it before you do."

"So that's why you're here." Orko said, his eyes narrowing. "Skeletor sent you to stop us and collect the crest piece."

"No," Saurod said plainly causing everyone except Jinx to draw back in surprise. "Skeletor doesn't know I'm here. I figured since my loyalty is to no one I would be able to enter Central Tower and obtain this piece easily. I would then hold it until the others were collected."

Man-E-Faces leveled his gun again. "So you want to use the Crest for yourself is that it?"

Saurod shook his head and folded his arms in front of him. "You really are an imbecile. Do you think I want to see the universe destroyed? Skeletor, Hiss, Cobra Commander, they all think that they can use the threat of Armageddon to their advantage. They'll kill us all before they let you win. They're all fools."

"I'll be sure to tell them you said that," came a cackling mechanical voice. 

Turning around the group of warriors saw nothing but could only hear a strange whirring sound. Suddenly the dust began flying up as though something was digging up from underground. With an explosion of dirt a small tornado burst from the ground, flew up into the air then landed and began rotating its way towards them. 

Jinx felt like she was in a Tasmanian Devil cartoon as the miniature cyclone drew closer and closer. Finally, when it reached the stone, the whirlwind slowed to a stop revealing the source. It was an Energy Zoid, and an ugly one at that. Like the now departed Rotar he had a gyroscopic system in place of his legs, but his face was twisted and grotesque with a sickly green skin.

Saurod however laughed at the sight before him. "Twistoid. I haven't seen you around for some time. I had thought Skeletor realized how pathetic you were and disposed of you."

"Skeletor rewards those who remain loyal to him," Twistoid sneered in a voice that made Jinx cringe. She was still trying to determine if he was an actual living being or some kind of robot.

"Your only reward will be your demise," Saurod snarled. "Do you honestly believe even the combined forces of Skeletor and Cobra can appropriate the whole Crest before it's too late to undo the damage to the universe?"

"They could," Twistoid spat, "if you would help destroy these do-gooders instead of wasting time talking to them like old friends!"

"You fool! Don't you realize it's better to aid a foe than to die? If you had half a brain in that misshapen dome of yours, you'd help me before we all perish."

Twistoid scowled at the Saurian. "My dear Saurod, did your brush with death teach you nothing of defying Skeletor? My loyalty is to my lord. You however are loyal to no one."

Saurod looked over his shoulder at the heroes. His eyes came to rest upon Jinx as though contemplating something. Finally he turned back to Twistoid.

"This young ninja saved my life. My loyalty is to her."

Jinx smiled. Saurod may not have been the nicest guy in the galaxy, nor would he win any beauty contests, but she could tell he was not the evil creature he was made out to be.

Twistoid sighed and held his arms out to his sides. "So be it. Then you shall die along with her.

Saurod laughed again. "What are you going to do? Make me so dizzy that I vomit to death?"

Twistoid ground his teeth in fury. "You have mocked my power for the last time!" With that twin blades shot out of his arms above the wrist and he began spinning towards the group. Everyone dove to the sides to avoid the deadly barrage, save Saurod. At the last second he leapt into the air, flipped over the evil Zoid and landed behind him. He was amazing more agile than his appearance suggested.

"So you can spin really fast," he scoffed. "You don't even create whirlwinds like Sy-Klone. You call that a power? I'll show you what true power is!"

Saurod inhaled deeply through his mouth. Simultaneously his back and chest began to glow. Then the glow formed around the mouth opening in his mask. Jinx knew nothing of Saurian warriors, but she had seen every Godzilla movie ever made so she knew what was coming next. Finally, when it seemed Saurod had filled his lungs, he whipped his head forward and released. Instantly a stream of glowing electrical energy shot forth from his mouth, slamming into Twistoid and sending him tumbling head over heals. Or in this case head over gears.

Saurod quickly shouted to Jinx. "Go. I can handle this. You just worry about that Crest. Remember what's at stake here."

Jinx nodded. "Be careful."

As Jinx and the others ran into the tower Dree Elle glanced back at the reptilian mercenary with a look of uncertainty.

"Are you sure we can trust him?"

"Yes," Jinx said, and left it at that.

Saurod watched them go then turned his attention back to Twistoid who had finally managed to get himself upright again.

"You know your no match for me, Zoid. It was foolish of Skeletor to send you here alone."

Twistoid suddenly grinned and laughed, "Who said I was here alone?"

"What?"

"For all your talk, you don't think things out properly do you. If I was here by myself why would I be hiding outside instead of going inside and getting the Crest?"

Saurod's eyes shot open and he glanced over his shoulder at the tower's entrance.

Twistoid chuckled with sinister delight. "Now who's the fool? You just sent your new friends right to their deaths!"

*************************************************************

**I** can't believe you enjoy doing this kind of thing," Gwildor said as he spat out another cobweb.

Tunnel Rat laughed and ducked under a web himself. "I guess it comes out of my childhood. I was a bit of a rough kid. Usually found myself in some kind of trouble, whether it was from authoritive adults or some rival punks. Unfortunately I wasn't exactly the biggest kid around. And my diverse family tree offered me no immunity either. I tried to avoid conflicts by escaping through drainage tunnels and sewers. This place has got nothing on Brooklyn's sewer system."

The two looked up as Zoar flew in over their heads and transformed into The Sorceress. 

"I've searched the far caverns. The Crest piece must be somewhere nearby."

"Especially since we've searched every other cavern down here," Gwildor grumbled. "I may know my way around down here, but I don't like it."

"I don't mind being down here," Tunnel Rat said. "What bothers me is that the castle could be attacked any moment and we'd have no way of knowing."

"Don't worry," Sorceress said assuredly. "I am able to sense any danger that may threaten Grayskull. And besides, She-Ra, Duke and the others are up there in case something does happen."

"To be honest," Gwildor added, "you should be more worried about what may happen down here. Remember, Grayskull was He-Ro's fortress and he was no fool. He probably set up some mystical protection around the crest."

"Yeah, like tunnels that don't lead anywhere. Are you sure we aren't going in circles. Everything looks the same."

The Sorceress nodded. "That's the point. It is meant to confound intruders. I can assure you though we are not lost." As if to demonstrate the point, her staff began to glow and pull down into the dark passageway.

"What's going on?"

"The Staff of Zoar. It senses the magic of the Crest nearby." Suddenly the staff pulled free of her grasp and took off into the darkness. 

"Quickly, follow the trail!"

Sorceress transformed into her falcon form and was barely able to keep up with her staff. Tunnel Rat was close behind her running as fast as he could. Gwildor, on the other hand, was not built for running and lagged far behind panting for breath.

"I don't like adventure. I really don't like adventure!"

The staff turned right, then left then right again and finally came to rest in a dead end cavern. A small beam of light shone through a crack in the wall and fell upon a small pedestal. And there, sitting as if in a sacred position, was the missing piece of The Crest of Infinity. Sorceress became human again and slowly approached the pedestal. 

"There it is!"

"And there it shall remain!"

Sorceress jumped back just in time to avoid being incinerated by a wall of flame that erupted around the pedestal. She glanced around quickly and saw a figure speeding through the shadows. No sooner did she turn the light of her staff towards it than the figure darted away again, casting a fireball to cover its escape. A barrage of mystic blasts followed from all around as the unseen assailant circled The Sorceress.

Teela'na managed to raise a mystical shield around herself for protection, but could not get a bead on her attacker's whereabouts. At that moment Tunnel Rat managed to catch up to her. Ducking under a flame, he pulled out his Uzi and opened fire, but only struck stone.

"I've been waiting decades for someone to come and challenge me," the voice called from the darkness. The voice was strangely young sounding. Almost childish. "Is this truly the best that all these years can offer? If so the rest of Eternia must have gone straight to hell!"

Tunnel Rat growled through clenched teeth, "Tough talk from someone who hides in the dark. Why not come out and fight where we can see you?"

"Why not?" the mysterious aggressor laughed. "It won't make any difference in the end result. I prefer a straight fight anyway." With that he stepped into the light 

Tunnel Rat gasped in shock. "My God, it's the kid!"

And indeed it was. There, standing proud and looking exactly as he had in the living portrait, was He-Ro's young apprentice Derrick.

****************************************************************************

**W**ell, it doesn't look like anyone beat us here," Orko said as he lit another torch. "All the torches are still on the walls, and none of them were lit."

"Doesn't mean they couldn't have their own light source," Man-E-Faces pointed out. Rotating his face to his robot mode he activated his scanners. "I'm not detecting any thermal signatures though. In fact, it actually seems a little colder than it should be."

"How about you, Jinx?" Dree Elle asked. "Do you sense anything?"

Jinx nodded slowly. Her internal instincts, that nagging sixth sense she got, were detecting danger. However, when she tried to pinpoint the location of whatever was triggering it, she found, for the first time, she could not. The danger seemed to be coming from all around. It was not as though there were many attackers surrounding them. She would still be able to pinpoint the individuals if that were the case. No, it was as though evil itself had enveloped them.

"For a place of neutrality, I'm sensing an overwhelming amount of darkness."

"Well, as long as Saurod keeps Twistoid off our backs, we should be able to handle things in here," Dree Elle said. "That is, of course, assuming he actually does take care of him and isn't playing some kind of trap."

"We can trust him," Jinx insisted. "He's helped me out three times already. And besides, no matter how nasty he may actually be, I'm confident that he's smart enough to realize how foolish it would be to try and stop us."

Dree Elle shrugged. "Well, he did say, 'It's better to aid a foe than to die'. And he was always one of Skeletor's smarter lackeys."

"Let's just worry about our part, and let him do his."

*****************************************************************

**H**ow many others are there?" Saurod shouted.

Twistoid chuckled with sinister pleasure, made all the worse by his mechanical voice. "Just one. But he's more than enough to handle a whole army."

"Who is it?"

"Don't you think you should be more concerned with your own safety?"

"Your feeble skills, if you can even call them that, are no match for me. Tell me what I want to know and I might consider letting you live."

"I'm so scared," Twistoid muttered sarcastically. "You're threats sound almost as dumb as you look."

Saurod growled and let fly another blast of his electric breath. Twistoid had apparently anticipated this move and easily dodged it, launching into another spinning charge. As he drew near, Saurod once again leapt over the Energy Zoid but this time Twistoid raised his one blade and slashed. The cold steel found its mark in the unprotected section of Saurod's leg. The Saurian stumbled as he landed and put his hand to the bleeding wound.

Twistoid laughed at the sight of his injured opponent and licked the blood from his blade mockingly. "It's been fun Saurod, but I'm going to have to wrap this up. Your friends should be running into my friend about now, and I don't want to miss the show."

Saurod's eyes narrowed and he growled low in his throat as Twistoid spun towards him in one final attack. He would never be able to leap over him with his wounded leg. Twistoid's laughter infuriated him but he kept his temper in check, concentrating on his one chance of victory. 

At the last possible second Saurod sidestepped to the left. Twistoid easily corrected his trajectory, but the split second was all Saurod needed to gain the upper hand. Putting his full strength behind the blow, he swung his muscular tail around and bashed into Twistoid sending him crashing off balance. Wasting no time, he followed through. Razor sharp metal blades sprung out of his gauntlet's fingertips like retractable claws and plunged into Twistoid's gears, ripping and shredding them to pieces. 

"Now," Saurod sneered, turning his immobilized foe over and staring into his face, "Who is inside the Tower? Tell me now, or I'll kill you and find out for myself."

Twistoid hesitated only a moment until Saurod began powering up his breath. The evil warrior knew he would not survive a blow at point blank range. "All right! I'll tell!"

"Who is it?"

Twistoid told him and, for the first time, Saurod trembled in shock and fear.

"You see now why you should just walk away?" Twistoid coughed. "If you try to help them you'll share their fate. No one can withstand his power."

Saurod knew that he was right, but there was no other choice. Ignoring the pain in his leg he began climbing the steps as fast as he could go. In his haste however he did something a Saurian warrior never does, and turned his back on an injured prey. The click of a laser pistol drew his attention back, as Twistoid leveled the gun towards him.

He never got the shot off though. Fueled by pure rage, Saurod spewed forth his mighty breath straight down Twistoid's throat. The overflow of energy was too much for Twistoid's body to handle and the evil warrior burst like an overfilled water balloon.

"Pathetic," Saurod muttered as he limped his way up the stairs.

*********************************************************************

**D**errick?" Sorceress shouted in disbelief. "How is this possible? Even if he was still alive, he should be an old man! But he doesn't seem to have aged one day!"

"I must admit I'm amazed and flattered that you know of me," Derrick said. "However, you obviously don't know enough. It is my sworn duty to protect The Crest of Infinity from any who would use its power. If you want it, you'll have to fight me for it. And I am not easily defeated!"

"What an obnoxious little brat," Tunnel Rat spat in disgust.

_Indeed,_ Sorceress thought. _This boy is not like the Derrick I read about in the Eternian histories. Though he was very young, Derrick was a proud warrior. But he wasn't brash and cocky. His loyalty to He-Ro was of the utmost, and he was inseparable from his master. Gray would not have left the boy alone here for untold time. Especially before his training was complete. None of this makes sense._

Finally she said aloud, "If you are truly Derrick, pupil of the great wizard He-Ro, then know that we are not your enemies. The order of the universe has been thrown into chaos. We wish the Crest only to restore the balance, nothing more."

Derrick scoffed, "You come here seeking the power to reshape all matter, and I'm supposed to just give it to you on your word? What kind of fool do you take me for?"

"It is no trick. I speak the truth."

"Enough! Even if what you say is true, I cannot allow you to have the crest. No mortal should be allowed to wield such power. You will have to kill me before it can be yours."

"I do not wish to fight you," Sorceress pleaded. "I am Teela'na, Sorceress of Castle Grayskull. You and I should be allies."

Derrick's eyes widened in incredulity. "Sorceress of Gray's Skull? Well, I too have been empowered by Gray's magic. Let us see who wields it better."

"I don't want to fight you!" Sorceress said again.

"Yes, well, that's too bad," Derrick smiled. With lightning fast movement he whipped a magic wand out of his cloak and sent a spiral of magic energy careening towards her. Teela'na held out her hand and the energy deflected off her palm. Tunnel Rat was forced to dive for cover to avoid the uncontrolled blasts. Derrick attempted the trick again, but this time Sorceress was ready for him and, much too his astonishment, absorbed the energy into her hand. 

"Your master taught you well, young one. But you still have much to learn."

Derrick grinned, "I'm just getting warmed up." Adding a rather bad and highly predictable pun to his statement, he pointed to the flames still surrounding the pedestal and mystically commanded them to surround her. Suddenly, the sound of a gunshot brought his focus to Tunnel Rat, who had fired into the air to attract attention.

"That's enough kid. We don't have time for this. I've never killed a child before but, if I have to, I will fire."

"You stay out of this," Derrick sneered and fired his wand at the wall behind the Joe. Before Tunnel Rat could move, a giant hand of stone erupted from the wall and seized him. "I really should take this more slowly," he said, turning back to The Sorceress. "I haven't had any real fun in years. I ought to make this more interesting."

Derrick extended his arm and began to slowly form a fist as though gripping and squeezing an invisible substance. Simultaneously, the fire surrounding The Sorceress closed in around her. The only escape was up, so up she went, turning once more into the falcon Zoar. The flames collided beneath her, barely missing her tail feathers, and dissipated. Derrick fired repeated blasts at Zoar, but in her falcon form she was too swift for him to hit. The young wizard was forced to duck as she flew over him and snatched the wand from his hand.

Having disarmed Derrick, Sorceress landed and returned to human form. "Do you yield?" Derrick simply stared at her as if to say, 'are you kidding'.

"I am apprentice to the most powerful wizard in the universe. Do you honestly think I cannot function without my wand?"

"This is pointless," Sorceress sighed. "Our magical powers come from the same source and could therefore be equal. We could go on for hours or even days before one of us managed to outclass the other. But we don't have that time!"

Strangely, Derrick actually seemed pleased by this. "Very well. If this cannot be decided by our skills in magic, than it will be decided by our skills in swordplay!" With that he reached under his cloak and drew out his hitherto-concealed sword.

"I can see there will be no reasoning with you," Sorceress sighed. With that the Staff of Zoar began shrinking and morphing. The headpiece moved down the staff forming a hilt at her wrist. Finally, in a flash of light, a glowing blade materialized out of the hilt forming a fierce sword.

All this transpired in a matter of seconds, so when Derrick leapt at her with a ferocious swing, she quickly parried and returned the swipe. Derrick countered with another blow, but that too was blocked. Eyes narrowing and teeth grinding in frustration, the young warrior flew into a barrage of strokes that no man should have been able to stop. But stopped they were. Sorceress successfully matched every move he could make. 

Words would be insufficient to describe the skill of the boy fighter, nevertheless, nothing he tried got through. Eventually his energy drained. His blows became slower and feeble. That's when Teela'na attacked. It was as though the two fighters had swapped roles. Derrick was forced onto the defensive, parrying, blocking and sometimes completely dodging the blows coming his way. 

As Tunnel Rat watched helplessly, he began to realize that, whereas Derrick's attacks were aimed to kill, The Sorceress was striking with the intention only to injure or disarm the boy. He couldn't blame her. The child was not evil, merely misguided.

As their blades locked in a grapple of strength, Sorceress regarded her young opponent. "You are not at all what I expected, Derrick. Although history has told me little about you, I thought I knew enough to judge your personality. However, now it's as though you're the exact opposite." Suddenly her eyes shot open wide and she straightened with a burst of realization. "Like a mirror image!"

Sorceress leapt back then re-attacked with a heightened fury that took Derrick completely by surprise. It soon became clear she had rescinded her earlier strategy and now was attempting to deliver a fatal blow. Finally, Derrick was forced to duck under a mighty swing, fast enough to avoid being decapitated but not quite fast enough to escape unscathed. The blade sliced though his hair neatly severing his ponytail, which fell to the ground…

…and shattered as if made of glass!

"Just as I thought," Sorceress said with pleasure. Taking a step back she held out her arm and began chanting an incantation. At the same time her body glowed with energy and a strong wind whipped up seemingly out of nowhere. Derrick tried to move in for the kill, but the powerful gusts forced him back. The wind then intensified until the young warrior was blown back and pinned to the wall by the force. Still pinning him down, Sorceress hurled her sword forward impaling Derrick through the chest. Tunnel Rat gasped in shock as the boy gave one final cry of pain and exploded! 

But instead of a shower of blood and guts, there fell only broken shards of glass. Sorceress picked up her sword form among the debris and freed Tunnel Rat from his prison of stone just as Gwildor hobbled into the room panting for breath.

"Did I miss something?" he said looking around.

"I can't believe you killed that kid," Tunnel Rat whispered as Sorceress took the Crest piece from its resting place.

"Relax my friend, that was not the real Derrick."

"Huh? Than what the hell was it?"

"Let's go back up to the castle. I'll explain everything.

**A** doppelganger?"

"Yes," Sorceress grinned. "When I realized that Derrick was behaving in the opposite way he should have been, it all became clear."

She-Ra shook her head in awe, "So Derrick set his own double to guard the crest. That way he could always be there to protect it. The doppelganger was his living mirror image so it would have all his skills, but it would never age."

"And furthermore," Sorceress added, "because its personality was backwards, it would fight with more ferocity. Unhindered by emotions or conscience."

"But what I don't understand is, why didn't He-Ro use his own double?" Duke asked.

"That I don't know," Sorceress admitted.

It was She-Ra who answered. "Derrick must have thought it up himself. That boy was a genius! If I ever have a son, I'm going to name him after Derrick!"

"Now that you mention it," Tunnel Rat said, "you two kind of resemble each other. Do you think Derrick could have been a distant relative of yours?"

She-Ra glanced at Zodac, knowing he would know. However, the Cosmic Enforcer paid her no mind and continued to look out the window. Did he not hear them? Or, was he avoiding the question? And if so, why?


	13. Chapter 12

**S**ee anything?"

"Not a soul. Guess they must all be inside."

Mekaneck lowered his telescopic vertebrae and turned to the others. "I don't like it. There should be some guards out. It's too easy."

"Maybe they just assume no one would actually try to break into the place," Cover Girl said, shivering at the fearsome sight that was Snake Mountain.

"Still," Teela said, "we should proceed with caution."

"How exactly are we going to get in? We can't just waltz through the front door."

Teela thought hard. "If my memory serves me correctly, there's a secret entrance behind the waterfall. Let's go."

"Are you sure that's water?" Cover Girl whispered, staring at the red liquid pouring down the side of the mountain. Slowly, silently the group made there way into the dark corridors. At every turn they'd stop while Mekaneck would peer ahead to check for any danger. Strangely, the fortress seemed almost abandoned. 

"I don't like this," Fisto muttered. "Between Skeletor's forces, the Snake Men, and Cobra there should be someone down here."

"This could be a trap," Mekaneck agreed.

"Well then, I'd say it's time we set up our counter-trap," Short-Fuze grinned. With that he slipped off his backpack and began unpacking a load of C4 explosives. "This ought to rattle those snakes up a bit."

Teela nodded. "Good. Mekaneck, you and Cover Girl help Short-Fuze set up those bombs. Fisto, Snake-Eyes an I will head up to the throne room and see if we can find out what's going on."

**A**s Cover Girl inserted the remote detonator in her bomb she noticed that Mekaneck seemed distracted from his task.

"Something wrong?"

"I was just thinking about my son, Philip. I can't help feeling I should be with him now instead of here. Considering all that's happening."

"It's tough being away from family in times of war."

Mekaneck nodded. "Philip's all I have left. His mother died years ago. Even before my injury."

"What injury?"

"You don't think I was born with this stupid thing do you?" he sighed pointing to his neck.

"It's not stupid. I think it's pretty cool."

"Oh sure it has its uses. But by comparison it's pathetic. I mean look, Stratos and Buzz-Off can fly, Sy-Klone can fly and create whirlwinds, Fisto and Ram Man have super strength, Moss Man can control plants, and even Orko has his magic. It may not always work right, but it still beats being a human periscope."

"At least you have a special ability. You know what my specialty is? Makeup! That's how I got the name Cover Girl. I create the makeup and disguises for covert missions."

"See, you're a master of disguise. That's way better."

"No, no, no. See, I'm not the one who uses the disguises. I don't have the acting talent to pull it off. I just make the disguises for the other Joes."

"Well even so, you're still doing an important job for your team."

Cover Girl grinned. "That's right. Just like you are for your team."

Mekaneck laughed, realizing she had purposely led him right into that one. "Your right of course. And to be honest I've been through this conversation before. I guess I just need to be reminded every now and then."

"Well anyway," she said, "you may not be the most powerful guy on your team, but I think you're cute."

Cover Girl flashed a large, dimpled smile at him, and at that moment Mekaneck felt more full of self-confidence than he could ever remember.

**********************************************************************

**J**ust how big is this place?" Jinx muttered looking around. 

"Keep looking," Man-E-Faces said. "It's got to be here somewhere."

As hopeless as the situation appeared, Jinx had to admit it could have been much worse. At least they weren't the ones who had to find the peace at the bottom of the sea. Even with the tracking device Man-At-Arms had come up with, that was going to be extremely difficult. Perhaps impossible in the short time they had. Quickly the young ninja pushed the thought aside. She couldn't afford to give in to paranoia. Such fearful ideas had been continuously creeping into her mind since they had entered the tower. It seemed the longer she stayed in inside, the worse it got.

Suddenly Orko's voice called out, "Hey over here!"

The others rushed over to find Orko floating in front of a small arch in which sat a cloaked skeletal figure, which was set in a meditating pose. As though it were the sacred remains of a monk or some other spiritual authority. And well he might have been. For resting in its bony, cupped hands was the elusive piece of the Crest of Infinity. Orko reached out to take the crest but suddenly stopped and drew his hand back

"What's wrong?" Dree Elle asked.

"I… I don't know." Again Orko reached for the crest but again he found himself unable to take it. Dree Elle and Man-E-Faces each in turn reached for the artifact but they too drew back at the last moment. It was not as though some outside force prevented them, but rather some force within themselves.

"What's wrong with all of you?" Jinx shouted, slightly annoyed. "It's just a corpse. It's not like it's Skeletor!" However when she went for the crest she found that she too slowly became stricken with a deep swelling sensation of fear. Forcing it down she addressed the decayed form before her.

"Forgive me fallen one. But, with all due respect, I must take this item." With a final burst of courage she grasped the crest sliver. But as she lifted it, the dead hand suddenly sprang to life and grabbed her wrist causing her to drop it in shock.

"I'm afraid, I cannot allow that."

Jinx managed to pull free of the bony grip and backed up as the supposed dead corpse rose from it's resting place and threw off it's shroud, revealing a bare, bleach white skull with a huge crack running down its forehead. 

"You are very brave pretty one," the skeleton said as it took slow menacing steps towards Jinx and the others. "But like all those who came before you, you will succumb to my power."

Jinx tried to hide the trembling in her voice. "You're not Skeletor. Who or what are you."

Though it would not seem possible for a skull without flesh, the skeleton's mouth actually parted into a terrifying grin. "I am the sultan of terror. The master of fright. The king of all fear. They call me… SCARE GLOW!"

****

Scare Glow?" Jinx chuckled. "I'm sorry, was that supposed to induce terror or fits of laughter?"

"Mock me while you can," Scare Glow snarled. "You may be valiant enough to withstand my normal power, but you aren't the first to do so. And I have other means at my disposal. All fighters, no matter how brave, have some weakness and it's only a matter of time before I find yours. You have no hope of winning, I cannot be killed. You can only tremble with terror as I…"

Jinx cut the evil specter off with a roundhouse kick to the head.

"I know it's rude of me to interrupt," she said, "but I was really getting tired of listening to you ramble on."

"I see now," Scare Glow hissed. "It wasn't bravery I saw in you, it was cockiness. To think, I was actually concerned for a moment. And yes human, I'll admit you caught me by surprise there, but like a true amateur you failed to take advantage of the situation. You could have followed through and overpowered me. Now you will pay for that mistake with your life."

"Oh shut up already!" Jinx shouted. "That's what I mean. Talk, talk, talk! Like you're some kind of crappy pro wrestler. Now are you gonna bark all day little doggy, or are you gonna bite?"

"You really are anxious to die aren't you? I believe I'm going to enjoy savoring this."

Scare Glow stepped backwards into the darkness. As he did a powerful gust blew through the chamber extinguishing the torches.

"Oh, darkness. I'm so scared."

"Oh you will be I assure you. You will be," Scare Glow laughed. Jinx concentrated hard and tried to pinpoint his location but was unable to. It was though the evil warrior was everywhere at once. It was becoming all to clear where her earlier sense of danger had come from. She turned to the others.

"Talk to me guys, any idea where he is?"

"I can't concentrate," Dree Elle whimpered. "I'm too scared."

"Come on guys, he's the one hiding in the dark."

"I just wanted to make sure you got the full affect of my power," Scare Glow cackled. Suddenly the darkness was broken by a haunting green light. Turning around, Jinx saw that the light was coming from Scare Glow. That isn't to say he was holding a torch or lantern. The ghostly figure himself was glowing in the dark.

Jinx glanced back at the others to make sure they were about to back her up, but all three of them were standing, or floating, in place, their only movement being their trembling in terror.

"What's wrong with you?"

But Jinx knew what was wrong, for she could feel it too. Something about Scare Glow's presence, his very aura, was filling all of them with a petrifying sense of fear. Jinx's ninja training allowed her to overcome most phobia but the others were all frozen in their tracks.

"Amazing isn't it?" Scare Glow snickered. "One moment a warrior can be the model of courage, but introduce them to their fears and they become sniveling weaklings. And believe me, no matter how much they try to hide and deny it, everyone has at least one thing that they are afraid of. So tell me, what is it _you _fear most? What keeps a ninja up at night?"

With that his light erupted into a violent flash, forcing Jinx to cover her eyes lest she go blind. When she could feel the light die down, she slowly opened her eyes and blinked. Something was very wrong. Instead of the darkened chambers of Central Tower, she found herself standing outside of a series of bunkers. 

There was something eerily familiar about these surroundings. As though she had been there sometime before. Sometime unpleasant as well. A haunting fog hung over the compound. The air was bitterly cold and Jinx drew her cape around herself for warmth… then realized she hadn't been wearing one before. Looking down at her attire the young ninja saw a huge black Cobra emblem sprawled across her chest.

_My infiltration outfit? What am I doing in this?_

Suddenly a man dressed as a Cobra officer came running out of the bunker next to her. "Okay, the timer's set," he said. "Let's get out of here!"

The officer turned his face towards her and Jinx gasped in shock and disbelief.

"Falcon?"

_What's going on here?_ Jinx thought. _This all happened years ago! Have I somehow gone back in time?_

"Come on beautiful," Falcon grinned. "First round's on me." Falcon ran off into the fog, laughing good-naturedly.

_"First round's on me" _Jinx repeated to herself. _Those were the last words he said to me. Right before… oh God no! _"Falcon! Stop, wait."

Jinx ran after him, praying that she could catch up to him in time. Hoping beyond all hope that history wasn't about to repeat itself. A scream of pain and terror that pierced the darkness told her that her prayers had gone unanswered.

`Emerging out of the fog, Jinx found Falcon's cold lifeless body lying in a pool of blood. His neck was slit, and his chest had been stabbed countless times.

"This isn't right," she sobbed. "It didn't happen this way!"

"What difference does it make?"

Jinx tuned with a start and nearly jumped out of her skin, for what she saw made even less sense.

"Yuckers? How can you be here? And what do you mean 'What difference does it make'?"

"You failed to save his life. It doesn't matter how he died. You had a second chance and you blew it. You failed him, just as you failed me!"

"But this isn't the way it happened! Falcon wasn't brutally slain! He threw himself in front of me, taking the arrow aimed at my heart. He sacrificed his own life for mine!"

"And look how you've repaid me!" the corpse of Falcon growled and rose to his feet. "If I had known you'd turn out to be such a worthless failure, I wouldn't have thrown my life away. I thought you were capable of avenging me and putting a stop to Vypra's rampage. But it seems I sent myself to the grave on a lie!"

"No, Falcon you can't really think that!"

"Damn straight I do! And I'm not the only one!" With that the fog slowly parted only to be replaced by over a hundred floating ghostly figures. Though many of them Jinx had never seen, there was no mistaking them.

"Each of these poor tortured souls is one of Vypra's victims," Yuckers said, confirming Jinx's assumption. "All of them waiting for you to put an end to her. And you've failed them just as you failed us."

"No. I will kill Vypra. I will…"

"You've proven tonight that you can't!" Falcon shouted. "You were given a second chance to stop her and save me. And look at me! I wound up worse than before. Look around you at all these lives that could have been spared. Each of them is on your head Jinx! Each of them would still be living if you had done your job!"

"I'd say," Yuckers snarled, closing in on her menacingly, "that makes you responsible. You're just as much to blame for their deaths as Vypra. More so in fact!"

"You're no better than she is!" shouted an old man.

"You deserve to die!" cried a young woman.

Jinx was on her knees covering her ears. Trying to drown out the furious cries of the souls closing in on her. As a result she failed to notice Falcon pull a glowing halberd seemingly out of nowhere and raise it, poised to take her head off.

"No," Jinx shouted, more to herself than anyone else. "I won't just lay down and die, no matter what any of you say or think. I will succeed. I will kill Vypra. I may have failed up till now, but I WON'T…. GIVE… UP!!!"

As the words left her lips, Jinx pulled out her sword and swung it around, blindly but with her full strength behind it. Before Falcon could bring the halberd down on her, the blade sliced through his neck severing his head from his body. As the head bounced away and the body fell, everything vanished. The souls, the bunkers, all of it melted away to be replaced once again by the interior of Central Tower. Falcon himself transformed into the now decapitated Scare Glow.

She had never left. It had all been an fear-induced illusion created by Scare Glow's power. Now that Jinx had removed the specter warrior's head, he was no longer able to maintain the deception.

"You almost had me," Jinx said to the body. "But you chose the wrong fear to play off of. Yes, I am afraid of failing all those souls. I live with that every day of my life. But I don't let it weaken me. No, that fear is what keeps me fighting on!"

"Well done," Dree Elle said, coming out of her own fear-induced trance. 

"Come on, let's move," Jinx said picking up the Crest piece. "There's no telling how much time we've lost here."

"Umm, Jinx, I hate to say this," Orko stuttered, "but I don't think your fight's over just yet."

"Jinx turned back and gasped in shock as Scare Glow's headless body rose from the floor, picked up its head and reattached it to his neck as though it had never left.

"You are quite a fascinating specimen," he said. "It appears I'm going to have to use a different strategy to defeat you."

"That makes two of us," Jinx whispered.


	14. Chapter 13

**M**ekaneck was laughing so hard he nearly dropped the C4 in his hand. "You're kidding me!"

"No, I'm serious," Cover Girl chuckled. "There Cobra Commander was with the most powerful laser ever constructed, and he uses it to draw cosmic graffiti."

"Destro's right. The man is a buffoon." 

Cover Girl laughed flashing her dimpled smile at him again. Mekaneck couldn't believe how beautiful she was. 

"Thanks," he said.

"For what?"

"Taking my mind off our troubles. I'd be a complete wreck right now otherwise." He paused trying to find the right words. "I'm glad you're here."

Cover Girl blushed slightly and said, "I wish it could have been under different circumstances, but I'm glad I got to meet you."

The two looked into each other's eyes and their expressions delivered the message that their rather poorly worded dialogue failed to. Slowly their faces moved towards one another. Their lips were mere fractions of an inch apart when suddenly Mekaneck paused.

"Umm, did you set the timer on one of the bombs?"

"The bombs are remote detonated. They don't have timers."

"Then what's that rhythmic ticking sound?"

"You're right. This is not something we should be hearing."

Cover Girl drew her sidearm and slowly moved down the corridor towards the sound. Mekaneck picked up his battle mace and followed her. 

"What the hell is that?"

"I don't know but it's making me nervous."

Just then the noise suddenly stopped. Cover Girl peered around the corner into the darkness but saw nothing. She turned back to Mekaneck and the ticking resumed. 

If you've ever had the feeling that someone was directly behind you then you know how Cover Girl felt at this moment. She turned her head just in time to see the large robotic hand, right before it clamped onto her neck and lifted her off the ground. Mekaneck started forward to help her when a voice drew him to a stop.

"Stay where you are, drop the weapon, don't make any sudden moves, oh and watch what you say too. My friend here is a real time bomb and the wrong words could have rather nasty results for your friend."

As the two came into the light, Mekaneck saw that the speaker was being quite literal. Cover Girl was being held fast by none other than Blast Attak. With him was a Cobra agent that Mekaneck hadn't seen before, but that Cover Girl clearly recognized all too well.

"Firefly," she coughed. "I should have known you'd be here. If anyone carried the Mark of the Serpent it's you."

The man known only as Firefly was a mercenary for hire with a reputation for being "the Rembrandt of plastic explosives". He had been blowing up things for Cobra ever since Cobra Commander first donned his hood and opened up for business. 

Firefly constructed bombs protected by cross-wired, anti-tampering switches so complex that they are impossible to defuse. In addition to his expertise with weapons and explosives, Firefly also had highly developed reflexes and expertise in hand-to-hand martial arts combat. He was rumored to have at one time studied with the Arashikage ninjas. Though few had ever seen the face beneath his mask, his reputation preceded him as one of the most evil men alive.

"Now then," Firefly said to Mekaneck, "unless you want to see her pretty little guts splattered all over the walls, I suggest you hand over the Crest of Infinity."

Mekaneck thought fast. _Okay, so the bad guys haven't found the crest yet. I've got to play my cards just right here. As long as he thinks I've got it, I've got an ace up my sleeve. _

"You're bluffing," he said aloud. "You're not about to risk destroying the crest. And besides, if bomb boy there detonates you'll be killed too."

Firefly gestured to the side tunnel next to him. "I can easily jump clear in time. Your girlfriend isn't going anywhere though. Anyway, there's more than one way to kill a Joe. I could just have B.A. snap her neck like a pencil."

Mekaneck looked at Cover Girl and panicked. "Look I don't have the crest all right? If your guys don't have it then it hasn't been located yet."

Firefly turned to Blast Attak. "You think he's telling the truth?"

"Tick … tick… may be… tick. He not smart enough to bluff… tick."

Mekaneck ground his teeth in anger. To have one's intelligence belittled by someone as brainless as Blast Attak was very difficult to take in stride.

"I think you're right," Firefly said. "Unfortunately for you two, that means you're of no use to us. Blast Attak, arm yourself!"

Blast Attak began ticking rapidly, poised to go off at any second. Firefly slowly backed away down the side corridor, making sure to get out of the blast range. Mekaneck didn't know what to do. He could probably get clear in time, but Cover Girl was helpless. And if he tried to help her, Blast Attak might go off early.

"If you were bluffing," Firefly called out, "now would be the time to come clean. Or does she mean nothing to you?"

"Mekaneck, run!" Cover Girl shouted as loud as she could. "Save yourself!"

"No, both of you run!" Before anyone knew what happened, Short-Fuze appeared out of nowhere and jumped Blast Attak from behind. The robot dropped Cover Girl and began flailing about madly trying to shake the Joe off of his back. 

Cover Girl instinctively ran towards Mekaneck but then stopped and looked back at her comrade. Firefly meanwhile had pulled his gun and was trying to get a bead on Short-Fuze. Blast Attak's mad thrashing made the task rather difficult.

"Hold still so I can pick him off you stupid rust bucket!"

Cover Girl overheard Firefly and attempted to warn her fellow Joe. "Look out Short-Fuze!"

Blast Attak turned his head in her direction. "Tick… tick.. short fuse?.. Ok.."

"OH SHIT!" Firefly shouted and took a running leap down the tunnel. Mekaneck too realized what this meant, grabbed Cover Girl, pulled her into a side tunnel and threw himself on top of her to shield her from the inevitable blast. There was a brief last cry of pain coupled with the sound of the explosion, clearly indicating that Short-Fuze was no more. A series of blasts that followed told Mekaneck that Blast Attak's detonation had caused some of the planted C4 to go off as well.

Finally the rumblings stopped. Mekaneck stood up and pulled Cover Girl to her feet, dusting off the debris that had covered them both.

"Oh God," she said. "Short-Fuze! What have I done?"

"It wasn't your fault. Blast Attak was about to go off anyway. There was nothing you could have done to prevent it. Come on, we've got to get out of here."

Cover Girl's eyes were full of tears but she managed to nod. "After an explosion like that the whole fortress definitely knows we're here now."

"Not only that, Blast Attak can pull himself back together after detonating." He pointed down at what appeared to be a piece of the robot's arm inching its way across the ground. Mekaneck brought his mace down on the arm several times, smashing it into even more and smaller pieces.

"I don't know how much time we have. We've got to find the others. They're probably in more danger than us now."

Elsewhere, Firefly snarled half in pain at his broken leg and half in frustration at being sealed inside a dead end tunnel. 

"How long is this going to take?" he called out.

"Tick.. estimated time for self repair… thirty minutes… estimated time for excavation of tunnel… unknown."

Firefly sighed. "How did I get talked into working with you?"

************************************************************

**J**inx stared slack jawed at Scare Glow. She had dealt with tricky opponents before, but frankly she had no idea what to do against someone who could still function after being decapitated.

"What the hell are you?"

Scare Glow cricked his neck from side to side, adjusting his head firmly back into place. "I told you that you couldn't kill me," he grinned.

Apparently Man-E-Faces had regained enough of his senses because he suddenly shouted, "Jinx, he's a specter! But he has a solid body form. You can't kill him but he can be rendered unconscious!"

"Your tri-faced friend is only partially correct," Scare Glow scoffed. "I could be knocked out if you could over power me. But you'd have to overcome the power of my glow first."

Suddenly Jinx's eyes shot open. "Your glow? That's the source of your little mind tricks isn't it?"

"Of course," Scare Glow replied in seeming exasperation over having to answer such an obvious question. "And since I can make it fill the whole room, there's no way you can hide from it!"

"Well now, I wouldn't say that," Jinx grinned. Quickly she flipped over the specter's head and began a furious attack. Scare Glow poured out his fear-inducing light to nearly blinding intensity but Jinx continued to slash and kick at him, as though she were completely unaffected. Finally the ninja succeeded in disarming him and began pounding on his head and chest with a berserk rage. 

Dree Elle stared in awe. She wanted to help her friend, but Scare Glow's power had overcome her, freezing her in her tracks. Nevertheless, it now appeared that Jinx needed no help whatsoever.

"How?" Scare Glow spat in between blows to his jaw. "How are you doing this? No one is without fear! No one!"

Jinx didn't answer him. Instead she leapt up and brought her full body weight crashing down on Scare Glow's skull. The evil warrior slunk to the floor and laid motionless. Then slowly the light from his body faded to nothing.

Jinx stood over her fallen foe breathing hard. Obviously the fight had left her more exhausted than she had let on till now. Just then the sound of slow moving footsteps came up behind them. All the heroes turned, ready for another battle. However the newcomer turned out to be Saurod, who had only now made it to them due to his wounded leg. Seeing Jinx standing over Scare Glow's fallen form he gasped in shock, struggling to find the right words.

"Is he dead?"

"I don't think he was alive in the first place. But he's definitely down for the count."

Dree Elle gasped in disbelief. "Jinx, how did you escape Scare Glow's power?"

"Simple," Jinx said. "I just kept my eyes closed."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"The only way to counteract the affect of the glow was to not look at it. Before I became Storm Shadow's student I trained under a man called The Blind Master. He was one of the greatest martial artists on Earth, even though he really was blind. He taught me how to fight without relying on my eyes."

"You never cease to amaze me," Dree Elle said hugging Jinx with the affection of someone embracing their idol.

Jinx smiled. "Let's get back to Grayskull. You've still got a lot of training to do."

********************************************************************

**M**ekaneck worked his way through the corridors of Snake Mountain, leading Cover Girl behind him. He was proceeding quickly but with extreme caution, obviously concerned that any moment they were going to be discovered.

"We've got to move quickly," Cover Girl was saying. "The others have been compromised now and they have no idea."

"Let's just hope we can catch up with them before anyone else does." 

Cover Girl let Mekaneck lead, assuming he knew the layout and had a good idea where they were going. But then the sound of voices made her stop. She gestured to him and they slowly crept towards the sounds which were moving and gradually being drowned out by the sound of machines.

The two peeked out from their vantage point which overlooked what appeared to be a hanger bay. Skeletor's flying tank, The Collector, a fierce skull shaped ship, sat fueling for takeoff. The Collector's cargo bay doors were open and dozens of shiny humanoid figures were marching inside in perfect formation.

"I've never seen robot knights like those before," Mekaneck said. "Are they Cobra's?"

Cover Girl nodded and whispered in dismay. "B.A.T.s."

"Bats?"

"Battle Android Troopers," she said. "This is not good." There was surprise and fear in her voice and with good reason. Cobra B.A.T.s were totally artificial robotic troopers with extremely primitive logic circuits and very sophisticated targeting sensors. They would attack any biological target with deadly accuracy. The B.A.T. was essentially a machine gun with legs. Worse they were capable of absorbing huge amounts of damage and could still continue their missions as long as their weapons held out. When these things were sent into battle, death almost always followed.

"Looks like their setting up an attack force," Mekaneck observed.

They continued to watch the androids for a time, taking in the scene, counting the numbers of robots that filled the craft, taking careful measure of the force's size.

"You're right, they're getting ready for an attack. Only question is, what's the target? Grayskull, Eternos, or something else."

"We'd better get on the communicator and warn everybody then."

Cover Girl nodded and whispered, "But not here. The B.A.T.s would detect any radio disturbance and be on us before we could get a word out."

"Right then, let's go before we're discovered."

"Wait, look!" Cover Girl hissed, pointing down to where Cobra Commander had entered talking to Skeletor.

"Have all the B.A.T.s been fitted?"

"All except the leader," Skeletor snarled. "It won't let us near its circuitry."

Cobra Commander scoffed. "Let him be then. It won't make any difference. So explain to me exactly how this works."

"Quite simple," Skeletor grinned. "The nano-mites we've installed in your robots will allow them to instantly pull themselves back together and self repair whenever they take damage. In essence we'll have an immortal army."

"Unless the mites' controller is destroyed of course," Cobra Commander growled. "Must we send it into the battlefield with them?"

"The signal has to be within a certain range to work," Skeletor sighed. "But no matter. The controller will be aboard The Collector. Even if those heroic fools figure that out, they won't be able to get close enough to do anything!"

"The plan's hardly failsafe," the commander shot. "But at least the B.A.T.s are expendable. And besides, this is merely a diversion anyway."

"A waste of my android's talents," came a robotic voice from the darkness. With the clanking and whirring of gears another android entered the chamber. Cover Girl placed her hand over her mouth to muffle her inevitable gasp of shock and horror as she beheld the golden sinister looking robot warrior.

"Overkill!"

Overkill was the most advanced Battle Android Trooper ever constructed. Originally he had been meant as the prototype for the third generation of B.A.T.s. Unlike the other models, this one had a highly advanced artificial intelligence making it capable of decision-making and strategic attacks. Cobra Commander quickly realized however that having an army of super smart killing machines might backfire on him. So rather than mass-produce this warrior he dubbed the prototype Overkill and placed him in command of the B.A.T. forces.

"Oh man," Cover Girl whispered. "I thought we had destroyed him!"

"Apparently they rebuilt him," Mekaneck sighed.

"An army of B.A.T.s is bad enough," she moaned. "Indestructible B.A.T.s are even worse. But indestructible B.A.T.s lead by Overkill? We are in deep shit here!"

"If we take out The Collector they'll be helpless though."

"How exactly do you propose we do that now?"

Mekaneck looked down at the dozens of B.A.T.s below and frowned. "You're right, there's nothing we can do now. Let's get out of here and warn the others."

As the two slowly stood and crept out they failed to notice Overkill turn his head in their direction.

"Something wrong Overkill?"

"We are not alone," the android said.


	15. Chapter 14

****

As He-Man pushed open the fifty-foot doors to Darksmoke he glanced back at his two companions.

"Now I should warn you, Granamyr is the oldest and wisest of dragons and he does command a great amount of respect."

"You needn't concern yourself," Storm Shadow said. "I would not think of giving a dragon anything but the highest respect."

"Well he also likes his privacy and doesn't welcome visitors often. So try not to be insulted if he's a little unreceptive."

"We'll keep that in mind," Nunchuck nodded.

As they approached Granamyr's chamber however, a large green skinned dragon suddenly flew down and blocked their path. Nunchuck's hand instinctively reached for his weapon but Storm Shadow grabbed his arm and shook his head. Nunchuck had to admit to himself the irony of this since Jinx had sent him along to make sure Storm Shadow stayed in line.

"You may not pass any further intruders!" the dragon hissed.

He-Man put up his hands in a gesture to calm him. "Please, I must speak with Granamyr. I am He-Man friend to all dragons."

"I am aware of who you are He-Man, but I know not of the other two."

"They are my friends and allies. I can personally vouch for them."

The dragon puffed flames from his nostrils. "You claim to be a friend of dragons, yet ones such as your companions attacked us but hours ago. Why should I allow you to enter the chamber of our leader?"

He-Man and the ninjas exchanged a glance of confusion and concern. "We know nothing about this," Nunchuck said. "We have come on an urgent matter that concerns all living things."

The dragon guard growled deeply and seethed through bare fangs, "You are strangers. You come uninvited bearing arms and hiding your faces beneath dark masks. I see no reason to trust you."

Storm Shadow suddenly pulled his two swords off his back. Nunchuck turned with a start, ready to restrain him. But then the ninja master threw them down and pulled off his hood and mask.

"Now you see my face," he said. "And as sign of my good intentions, I will leave my weapons behind. Besides," he added with a slight smirk, "is Granamyr not the oldest and wisest among you? Surely he would instantly see through any deception of mine."

The dragon regarded him for a moment then nodded. "Very well. If you will all agree to leave your weapons here, I will allow you to speak with Granamyr."

He-Man and Nunchuck nodded and laid down their arms. Though he was clearly acting with reluctance, the dragon turned and led them into the great chamber of Granamyr. Riches to tempt the purest of men were piled around a massive pit in the center of the room. As the group approached the pit flames shot skyward and then rising out of the inferno came the mighty dragon himself.

Granamyr had to have been the largest creature either of the two ninjas had ever seen. Standing at least thirty feet tall he was a dark crimson color and his reptilian face carried the look of ancient wise and noble lord. His wings were folded by his sides but clearly had a massive span. Unlike the guard, Granamyr stood on his hind legs and his forearms were more humanoid in structure. As he looked down at them Storm Shadow fell to one knee and bowed his head in reverence.

"Greetings He-Man, friend to all dragons." When Granamyr spoke his voice was mighty but somewhat softer than one might expect for a dragon. He also carried a kind yet clearly firm tone.

"Greetings Granamyr, oldest and wisest of dragons," He-Man replied, bowing his head. "Please forgive me for coming without your invitation, but all of Eternia is facing a terrible crisis and I require something of you."

"I am happy to be of help to you He-Man," Granamyr said. "But who are these other two?"

"They are members of G.I. Joe. New friends and allies of Eternia from planet Earth. They can be trusted."

"I great and salute you noble lord of dragons," Storm Shadow said, his head still politely bowed. "I am called Storm Shadow, last Grandmaster of the Arashikage Ninja clan. My companion is my friend and former pupil known as Nunchuck. You honor us greatly by permitting us in your presence."

"A human who knows how to treat a dragon," Granamyr smiled. "My faith in mankind has been restored. Rise and be at ease Storm Shadow. And tell me how I may be of assistance to you."

"I'm not sure where to begin," He-Man said. "There is much to tell and time is our enemy. To be brief, we ask that you give us, or at least let us borrow, your piece of the Crest of Infinity."

Granamyr stiffened and cocked his head. "What you ask of me is no small request He-Man. The Crest of Infinity holds power that no man, nor even a dragon, should be allowed to wield."

"Normally I would agree with you," He-Man said. "But these are not normal times. I'm afraid the use of the Crest has become a necessity. An evil organization from Earth known as Cobra has come to Eternia and allied with Skeletor and King Hiss. G.I. Joe are the sworn enemies and defenders against Cobra which is why they have come to help us."

As He-Man paused Nunchuck cut in, "It's a long story and we have little time."

"I understand," Granamyr said. "But if I am to make such a decision, I must know everything. He-Man, if you would permit me, I will simply read your thoughts. It will allow me to receive the knowledge I seek in mere moments."

He-Man hesitated briefly. If anyone were to read his mind, they could learn the secret of his double identity, as well as the guarded secrets of Grayskull. But with the entire universe in jeopardy he had no choice. And if anyone could be trusted with those secrets it was Granamyr. 

"Very well. I will permit you."

Granamyr held out his hand over He-Man and closed his eyes. In less than a minute however he withdrew his hand and nodded.

"Yes I see. You are right He-Man, in order to save all life, the Crest must be used this one time. Furthermore if I do not give it to you, Cobra will surely come again to claim it for themselves."

"Again?"

"Yes, before you arrived we were attacked by a group of mysterious ninja warriors. I have no doubt now that they were members of this Cobra and were after the Crest just as you are."

"But they didn't get it did they?" Nunchuck asked with concern.

"No. They were unprepared for my dragons and retreated. But I have no doubt they will not give up easily." Granamyr reached down into his fire pit and came up with the Crest piece. "I have kept this here in my fire pit for many years, hoping the day it would be needed would never come. Foolish really. Old and wise as I am I should have known that it surely would."

He placed the sacred sliver in Storm Shadow's hands. "I give it to you. Use it to rid us of this evil menace. Afterwards, I trust you to use your best judgment as to what to do with it next. My dragon guard will fly you back to your transport as swiftly as possible."

"On behalf of all my people, I thank you most noble one," Storm Shadow said and bowed again.

"And I thank you as well Storm Shadow," Granamyr grinned. "It does this old dragon good to know that there still exists humans with nobility and honor."

***************************************************************

**T**eela put her hand up, bringing the others to a stop. They were standing before Skeletor's throne room and had not encountered anyone. Now, finding the throne room abandoned as well. Teela was growing increasingly uneasy.

"This isn't right," she seethed. "We should have run into some kind of guards by now. Skeletor's not one to leave his home base unprotected."

"They could just be investigating that loud noise we heard a little while ago," Fisto offered, trying to be positive.

Teela wasn't so sure. "I don't like it. Smells like a trap to me."

Fisto shrugged. "Better than smelling like Stinkor I guess."

"Will you be serious?!?" Teela hissed. "I don't know how we're ever going to find that crest piece. We have no idea how big it is and this place is enormous!"

"Too bad we don't have your father's tracking device."

Teela nodded. "He only had time to build one and they need it to search the Harmony Sea more."

Suddenly Snake Eyes tapped her shoulder and pointed towards Skeletor's throne. Teela looked but saw nothing out of the ordinary. She wanted to ask him what he saw, but knew he couldn't rightly tell her. Years ago Snake Eyes had been involved in a tragic helicopter crash that had left his face scared and his vocal cords badly damaged. Though he had recently undergone plastic surgery to remove the scars, his voice was all but lost for good. As a result he spoke only in sign language, which, unfortunately, neither Teela nor Fisto understood.

Snake Eyes must have realized the problem however, because he pointed again. This time over Teela's shoulder directing her head to the base of the throne. It still took her a moment to spot it, but there imbedded in the bony structure, was the missing piece of the Crest of Infinity.

"Good eyes! I never would have seen that!"

"Right let's grab it and go," Fisto said stepping forward. Snake Eyes grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"What's wrong?"

Teela found herself agreeing with the Joe ninja. "He's right. This is too easy. And another thing, didn't Sorceress said the crest was hidden in the caverns?"

"She said 'in the depths of Snake Mountain', that could mean anywhere."

Teela let out a nervous groan. "I still think this could be a trap."

Snake Eyes stepped forward and signed to them, "You wait here. I'll sneak in a get it." Unfortunately both Eternians simply stared at him, with no clue as to what he was trying to tell them. Snake Eyes shook his head and put it in simpler terms. He pointed to them then to the ground where they were standing, then to himself, then to the crest. That they understood.

"Right," Teela nodded. "We've got your back."

"What makes him a better man for the job?" Fisto grumbled.

Snake Eyes answered him by rolling up his sleeve revealing the six red bar mark on his forearm. The emblem of the Arashikage ninja clan. The matter settled he quickly vanished into the shadows. Fisto soon had to admit Snake Eyes was much better suited for sneaking. The Eternian warrior could barely keep track of his movements. In truth all he could see were flashes out of the corner of his eye. But by the time he turned his head, Snake Eyes was already somewhere else. It wasn't until Snake Eyes appeared on the throne and began prying the crest piece loose with a knife that he was truly visible.

Snake Eyes pocketed the crest piece and sheathed his knife. He seemed ready to get out of there when suddenly he jerked his head to the side. Before anyone could see what had caught his attention he flipped off the chair, drawing his two swords as he spun. Before the ninja touched down, three large razor sharp darts struck the throne where he had been.

"You're pretty fast," his assailant said leaping into the throne room and drawing a longsword in each hand. "That's all right though. I prefer using these anyway!" The attacker's name was Blade and it suited him well. Aside from the swords he wielded with incredible skill, he had large daggers strapped to his boots, spike lined gauntlets -one of which contained the launcher for his darts- and even the bizarre headpiece he wore around his bald scalp was lined with deadly sharpened blades. His one eye lay under a patch but this added to rather than subtracted from his fierce appearance.

Wasting no time, Snake Eyes attacked with all the skills of an Arashikage ninja master. However Blade was one of the few warriors on Eternia who was actually a match for Snake Eyes' swordplay. It was hard to tell who was on the offensive as each continued to lock blades, neither one forcing the other back.

Although Teela respected the honor of a fair duel, she knew that there really wasn't time to allow a proper fight right now. She was about to step in to assist Snake Eyes when the sound of gunfire drew her attention behind her. Mekaneck and Cover Girl came running around the corner, both panting for breath but not slowing to rest. Without a greeting or even a "there you are" they began signaling to move.

"Run! Don't talk just run!"

Teela and Fisto did as they were told, running into the throne room. A moment later two B.A.T.s came marching around the corner, their weapons firing at anything that moved.

"What in Eternia are those things?" Teela shouted.

"Indestructible!" Cover Girl shot back, still running.

"We'll see about that," Fisto said and before anyone could stop him, he slammed his oversized fist into one of the B.A.T.s' chest smashing the circuitry to scrap metal. Fisto seemed pleased with himself until the robot suddenly pulled itself back together and stood up, realigning it's weapons.

"Whoa! Never seen one do that before," Fisto said, presumably referring to any robot in general, as he had never seen a B.A.T. at all before.

"They're laced with nano-mites," Mekaneck shouted. "Until we can think of something better just try to get away from them!"

"Right, this way," Teela said taking charge. "Snake Eyes, come on."

But Snake Eyes would not come. Indeed both he and Blade seemed to be completely oblivious to what was going on around them. Fortunately the B.A.T.s appeared to be ignoring them as well. Teela and the others simply fled and prayed that Snake Eyes would be able to handle his opponent.

Luckily it seemed the ninja master would. He had a reserve of strength that few men could rival. Now he attacked with a ferocity that seemed to have Blade foiled. Snake Eyes drove his enemy back against the wall, keeping him on the defensive, pressing in on him steadily. Blade's face took on a frenzied look. He was getting nervous and Snake Eyes knew it.

"You're good," the mercenary said. "But aren't you worried about your friends? While you're here with me, they're probably getting shot to pieces!"

It was psychological warfare. A tactic meant to throw off an opponent's concentration. Blade had used it many times and felt no qualms about the underhanded deed. To him it was not a form of cheating. Any true warrior would not let it affect him as far as he was concerned. Unfortunately for Blade, Snake Eyes was a true warrior and did not falter in the slightest.

"Nothing to say to that?" Blade went on, quite oblivious to the fact that Snake Eyes would have nothing to say even if the tactic had been working. Sweat began pouring down his bald head. "So you're the strong silent type huh? I can't stand that type. It shows you have no respect for your enemy's skills. It also means that you're the weaker one." Snake Eyes wasn't giving in. If anything Blade's tactic was backfiring, for he was loosing control of his temper. 

"Say something damn you!" Blade shouted and dove forward in an attack. Snake Eyes easily parried the blow then struck swiftly. With a flash of steel and a spray of blood Blade's right hand was neatly severed from its wrist. Reflexively he dropped his second sword and clutched the bleeding stump to his chest.

Snake Eyes took a step back and sheathed his swords. He quickly signed a message to Blade that explained he could not speak but did respect and admire the warrior's skills. Though he knew Blade didn't understand the exact signed words, he was fairly sure his gestures got the point across. After a moment he added, "Perhaps we can face each other again some day" then brought his hand down in a judo chop on Blade's neck directly above the collarbone. The evil warrior immediately slumped to the floor unconscious and Snake Eyes turned to catch up to his companions.


	16. Chapter 15

****

He-Man had ridden on dragons before. To him, although not a common practice, it was not an unusual experience. For his two ninja companions though, this was an exhilarating rush, and a once in a lifetime experience. Nunchuck found himself holding back the desire to throw his hands up and cry out, as one would do on a roller coaster. If the situation hadn't been so serious he might have given in, for this was truly going to be a one-time thing.

That was due largely to Jadescale, the dragon guard carrying them. Although he had obeyed Granamyr's order loyally and without question, he was clearly not pleased at having been reduced to a human's mount. Fortunately, he was willing to swallow his pride for the greater good. Nevertheless, he did not say a word to the heroes until they landed next to the Wind Raider and dismounted him.

"Thank you for your help, Jadescale," He-Man said.

"I was only doing as Lord Granamyr requested of me," the dragon snarled. "Do not expect it again in the future. And speak of this to no one." 

"As you wish, my thanks again."

Jadescale turned and spread his wings to fly away, muttering something about indignity but then stopped and sniffed the air.

"Is something wrong?" Storm Shadow asked.

Jadescale opened his mouth but said nothing. A moment later a wall of fire spewed forth from his maw towards the cliff side. As the flames licked the stones several human screams of pain rang out. Simultaneously a group of ninja warriors scattered to avoid joining their incinerated comrades.

"Night Creepers!" Nunchuck shouted reading himself for battle.

"Don't forget about us," a familiar voice said. Standing among the few remaining Night Creepers, two warriors stood out from the rest. One was dressed in red and carried his sword underhanded. The other was dressed in dark purple and held a double bladed hook-sword. They were two of Cobra's toughest ninja warriors, known only by their code names, Slice and Dice.

"It's been a long time since we had the pleasure of taking you on," Slice said.

"Indeed," Nunchuck snarled. "I was beginning to think we had lucked out and you had died without us knowing."

"Bold words," Dice laughed. "I look forward to ramming them down your throat."

Storm Shadow glanced at the Cobra ninjas with a look that asked quite plainly, 'are you that fucking stupid?' Apparently this didn't register in their feeble minds so he finally said, "You have to be either the bravest men alive or complete fools."

"We have you outnumbered." Slice said, "The odds don't look so good for you."

He-Man and Nunchuck nodded and spoke in unison. "Fools."

"You are hopelessly out-powered, and that's not even counting the dragon." Storm Shadow said. Then he straightened, folded his arms in front of him and spoke matter-of-factly. "And for your information, you do not outnumber us."

"I thought you were the Young Master not the Blind Master," Dice chided. He turned to the Night Creepers behind him. "Finish them off." The Creepers however stood still, not moving nor making a sound.

"What's the matter with you?" Slice growled. His growl turned into a gasp of shock as all the Creepers toppled forward dead, each with a series of deadly shuriken imbedded in their backs.

Slice spun around to Storm Shadow in disbelief. "What? How? When did you do that?"

"Right before I did that," Storm Shadow said pointing to Slice's forehead. The evil ninja reached up to discover another shuriken embedded in his face guard. Had the mask not been made of metal, his life would have already been over.

He-Man blinked and did a double take. He knew for a fact that the shuriken had not been there a moment ago. Yet he had not seen Storm Shadow move, had not seen the weapon fly and had not seen or heard it hit. He knew that ninjas were swift and silent warriors but this man was clearly the best.

"I'm glad you're one of the good guys," he whispered. "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

"Yes," the Grandmaster muttered, "that would be most ill advised."

"Enough of this," Jadescale growled, apparently annoyed that everyone had seemingly forgotten about him. He leaned down and stared straight on at Slice and Dice with smoke bellowing from his nostrils. "You go on and leave. I can handle these two."

The three heroes made for the Wind Raider and took off. Slice made a move towards them but stopped short as Jadescale's eyes narrowed at him. Ninjas are not easily intimidated, but staring into the eyes of an angry dragon is enough to make anyone shake in their boots.

"If those two weren't so loathsome and detestable I'd almost feel sorry for them," Nunchuck laughed.

"This doesn't feel right," Storm Shadow said quietly. "We should not have turned our backs on them."

"Relax," He-Man assured him. "We're airborne and they're down there with Jadescale. What could happen now?"

Suddenly a loud roar pierced the sky. There was no mistaking it was a dragon's cry but not of anger. It was a cry of pain. Looking down the three were shocked to see a third ninja standing on Jadescale's back with a massive sword plunged into the beast's neck. Slice and Dice meanwhile had begun to perform their namesakes to his chest.

"That's Ninjor!" He-Man shouted. 

Nunchuck stood up in his seat. "Aw shit! What do we do now?"

"I will handle them. You take care of this," Storm Shadow said and tossed the crest shard to He-Man. 

"Sensei, what are you…" but before anyone knew what happened Storm Shadow had flung himself out of the Wind Raider into mid air and was freefalling towards the struggle below.

"Turn back!" Nunchuck shouted. "We can't leave him alone!"

He-Man complied without argument. "What's he thinking? Ninjor's one of the deadliest men on Eternia. He has no idea what he's getting into."

_Damn it!_ Nunchuck thought. _Jinx is going to kill me._

**S**torm Shadow's touchdown wasn't exactly the softest of landings but he got up without hesitation. Drawing his swords he flung himself at Ninjor. The dark warrior saw him coming in time to duck under the blades but not quite low enough to avoid collision. Storm Shadow's wrists caught his head knocking him off balance and sending him plummeting off Jadescale's neck. 

"You should not have come back," Jadescale whispered.

"Be still," Storm Shadow said without turning around. "Let me do what I must. That goes for you two as well," he added to He-Man and Nunchuck who had just landed close by.

"Foolish man," Ninjor said, his voice a soft whisper of evil. "I am the greatest warrior in the universe. You dare to think yourself a match for me?"

"You have obviously never faced an Arashikage," Storm Shadow scoffed. At this point a lesser man would have attacked their opponent, attempting to prove himself the more powerful warrior. Not Storm Shadow. He would not give his enemy the satisfaction of luring him in. Instead he lowered his stance and beckoned Ninjor forward. Ninjor, being the dark-hearted warrior fell for his lure. Within seconds they were clashing swords, trading blow for blow at speeds to boggle the mind. Each was better than the other had anticipated and for the longest time neither managed to land a blow on flesh. Finally Storm Shadow feinted slightly and then swung slitting Ninjor's arm.

"First blood to you," Ninjor smiled, actually amused. "It would appear that I have finally met a worthy adversary."

"I must confess you are truly skilled yourself," Storm Shadow saluted. "So why don't we keep this between ourselves?" As he said this, the master swung one sword behind him, without looking, and effectively blocked Slice's blow towards his back.

"So it shall be," Ninjor nodded and gestured for Slice to back off.

"Are you sure? He's pretty damn tough."

"All the better for me. You two secure the crest while I enjoy myself."

*******************************************************

**W**e have a problem here," 

"What could possibly be worse than a pair of indestructible B.A.T.s on our tail?" Cover Girl gasped, short on breath.

"The fact that we just ran out of running space," Teela said mater-of-factly.

And so they had. The chase had led them up to the very top of Snake Mountain and the heroes now found themselves staring out into space from the mouth of the giant stone serpent that coiled its way around the fortress.

"Can't go forward," Fisto muttered, kicking a stone off the edge.

"Can't go back," Mekaneck said, glancing back toward the sound of the approaching androids.

"It's along way down," Cover Girl whispered with a hint of acrophobia in her voice.

"Looks like we go up," Teela said and began carefully scaling around and up the stone structure until she was standing on the snake's head. Fisto followed her using his enormous fist to firmly grip the rock and thus leaving finger grooves, which in turn made it simpler for Mekaneck to get a grip.

Cover Girl hesitated slightly then slowly began to inch her way out and up. Apparently the height was affecting her more than she cared to let on. Mekaneck reached out to help her up. Their fingers were inches apart when a laser blast erupted between them, announcing the arrival of the B.A.T.s with their guns blazing. 

Cover Girl flattened herself against the stone. The laser fire had her pinned down. At the same time she was blocking the path therefore preventing any of the others from coming down to help her. Reaching down she pulled out her sidearm and fired a few shots into the nearest B.A.T.'s head. Normally this would be the best strategy to use on one of the android troopers but it made no affect against the nano-mite laced circuitry.

Cover Girl closed her eyes and was just contemplating how this was not how she had pictured dying when the steady laser fire suddenly became sporadic. Deciding it was safe to look, she saw that Snake Eyes had caught up with them and had begun drawing fire. The ninja master was too swift for the robots to lock onto.

Snake Eyes flipped over one B.A.T. and landed between the two. Grabbing the one in front of him he flung the robot over his back into its companion. The sheer force knocked both back and over the edge. Proving how brainless the B.A.T.s were however they continued firing the whole time as they plummeted down. One last stray blast hit the mountain face beneath Cover Girl's feet.

Cover Girl screamed in terror as the stone gave way sending her plummeting off the fortress. Fortunately, Mekaneck managed to catch her. Although she was out of reach of his arms he was still able to stretch out his neck and grabbed her securely by clamping his teeth firmly on the top of her blouse. Normally this would have been a very embarrassing position for both of them but, given their current situation, such formalities were not of top priority.

Cover Girl held on tightly to Mekaneck even after he had pulled her up and her feet were once again on solid ground. She was by no means weak but she had never come so close to death before and was understandably shaken.

"Well what now?" Teela asked after they had all regained their senses and Snake Eyes had climbed up to join them.

"We should be safe up here for the time being," Mekaneck said, still holding Cover Girl tightly. "However we are kind of stuck without a means of escape."

"And we still haven't warned the others about the B.A.T.s," Cover Girl added. The others nodded in agreement. The course of action was clear.

"Break radio silence," Teela ordered. "Open a channel to both Eternos and Grayskull. Call for help."

It took less than a minute to set up the three way call. Fisto pointed out that one advantage to their position was they were at a perfect vantage point for transmission. Soon they were staring at two holograms. One of Duke and The Sorceress, the other of Flint and Queen Marlena.

"Okay stay put," Flint said after they had related the whole tale. "I'll send a squad there to pull you out."

"Negative Flint!" Duke shouted. "I'll personally pull them out. And I'm also sending some reinforcements for you. You stay were you are and keep the city secure."

"How do we know they're headed for Eternos?" Marlena asked.

"We don't. but if they are then you'll need all the help you can get."

"The robots will never be able to breach Grayskull's defenses, no matter how indestructible they are," Sorceress added.

"That's fine for you," Flint grunted, "but we're not so fortunate. If those androids show up here I doubt any reinforcements will help."

"Concentrate on the Collector," Cover Girl said. "The nano-mite controller's on board. Take that out and they'll cease to be indestructible super powered killing machines."

Lady Jaye leaned into the hologram next to Flint and laughed sarcastically. "Instead they'll just be regular super powered killing machines."

"Our situation is not pleasant," Fisto muttered. "No matter what we do we're at a disadvantage here."

"It's worse than that my friends," Sorceress said cryptically. "If my observations are correct we have only a matter of hours before the damage to the universe becomes irreversible!"

Flint sighed and buried his face in his hand. "How could things possibly get any worse?"

Suddenly the two holograms were replaced by a third one of Man-At-Arms. The image was garbled and scrambled and only half of his words were getting though. What they heard though was unmistakably spoken in panic.

"Under… Mer Man… engines… need…" The message cut off in mid sentence. Teela frantically shook the projector trying to reestablish contact.

"Father! What happened? Father!"

The holographic Lady Jaye glared at Flint and scowled.

"How many times have I told you never to say that?"

*********************************************************

**S**ick twisted pleasure filled Ninjor as his blades clashed with Storm Shadow's performing a waltz of flashing steel. The dark warrior fought for the thrill it brought him and that was his greatest strength as well as his greatest weakness. Storm Shadow, in contrast, fought not out of pleasure nor emotion. His mind was a void and that nothingness was the controlling element of his swordsmanship. Before battle he would clear his mind and soul leaving no distractions to hinder himself.

Thus it was that he now countered every swipe, every slash, every possible move made towards him. This in turn, of course, only infuriated Ninjor causing him to become irrational and sloppy- exactly as Storm Shadow had intended. Locking both of his blades with Ninjor's, the Arashikage master then brought his leg up kicking him square in the chin sending his neck snapping back. Then, just as quickly, catching it on the return for a double hit that left the evil warrior momentarily stunned. For Storm Shadow a moment made all the difference. Though he could easily have decapitated Ninjor right there, he chose instead to drive the hilts of his swords into Ninjor's temples. The black-garbed fighter collapsed in a heap at his feet.

"Until next time, novice," Storm Shadow said sheathing his blades.

He-Man and Nunchuck meanwhile were not faring as well. Nunchuck was managing to hold his own against Dice fairly well, however he was hindered by the fact that he had only his short-range nunchaku weapons to defend himself with. Dice's sword on the other hand had quite a range, not to mention wicked twin hooked ends. 

He-Man was struggling to hold his own against Slice. Though he was stronger, his sword was not designed for the close quarter fencing style that Slice was applying. Aggravating him even further was the fact that Slice spent most of the fight with his back to him. Preferring instead to use backhanded slashes that were the trademark of his fighting technique.

He-Man cried out in pain suddenly as Slice slipped under his blow and with yet another backhand slash, thrust his sword into He-Man's leg. Slice withdrew the blade and spun around to finally face his enemy as He-Man placed a hand over the wound to stop the rush of blood.

"It would seem you are not as invulnerable as you would like us to believe."

He-Man said nothing but glared at the ninja with a look of absolute hatred. Slice tilted his head slightly. It took He-Man a moment to realize what he was doing. Had Slice not been wearing his face guard He-Man would have seen that his eyes had drifted to the ground between them. 

By the time He-Man saw the truth it was too late. He moved fast but Slice moved faster. The Crest of Infinity was in Slice's hand before He-Man realized that he had dropped it.

"That's the thing about pain," Slice laughed. "When it enters your mind you forget about everything else. No matter how important it may be."

He-Man lunged towards Slice but stumbled owing to his wounded leg. Slice signaled to Dice who shook off Nunchuck and ran after him. The two ninjas jumped onto their waiting jet sleds and were airborne before either could stop them.

"You will not get away so easily," Storm Shadow shouted to their fleeing forms, but just then a loud thud behind him drew his attention. Spinning around he nearly ran right into Jadescale's outstretched claw.

It took a split second for Storm Shadow to realize that the claw was the only thing separating him the fully conscious Ninjor.

"You don't go down easily do you?"

Storm Shadow had been speaking to Ninjor but it was Jadescale who answered.

"I had to help. You came back and fought to help me. Granamyr was right about you."

Ninjor turned on the dragon furiously. "Miserable beast. You should never interfere with a ninja's battle!"

The only consolation about what happened next was that Jadescale did not suffer. It was over quickly and with relatively no pain. Ninjor thrust forward shoving his sword straight up through the dragon's jaw and into his brain. Death came almost instantly.

It was though a bomb went off in Storm Shadow's mind. All the self-control he struggled to keep in check snapped like a thin twig. The void that had been his mind was now filled with only one thing. Pure uninhibited rage.

Storm Shadow flew at Ninjor with blinding speed. The evil warrior was caught unprepared for such an assault. Storm Shadow's lack of self control and concentration allowed Ninjor to withstand the attack, but he was nevertheless finding himself being forced back towards the cliff side and the empty space beyond.

He-Man meanwhile had managed to pull out a small tracking device and hurled it skyward. For anyone else it would have been a futile effort, but He-Man's superhuman strength was more than sufficient. The tracker covered the distance and attached itself to Slice's jet sled perfectly.

"Let's go. We can track them from the air."

Nunchuck turned to Storm Shadow and only now noticed his former teacher. He tried calling out but the ninja master either did not hear, or paid him no heed.

"We've got to get Storm Shadow first," Nunchuck said to He-Man. "We cannot leave him in this state."

"He can take care of himself," He-Man protested. "They're getting away with the crest!"

"Don't you see?" Nunchuck pleaded. "This is just what both he and Jinx were afraid of! He's lost control again. If he kills Ninjor while his dark side has taken over, we may loose him forever!"

He-Man didn't argue anymore but limped towards the battle as fast as his injured leg would allow him. Nunchuck moved swifter but even so by the time he caught up to them, Storm Shadow had disarmed Ninjor and was pounding into him with a flurry of punches that were unbefitting a noble warrior like himself.

"Storm Shadow please stop!" Nunchuck shouted. "This isn't you!"

Storm Shadow seemed to regard his companion for a moment but then grabbed Ninjor by the throat and held him suspended over the edge. For the first time a look of terror entered Ninjor's eyes as he glanced down seeing nothing but air for hundreds of feet below him. 

Storm Shadow paused but kept his grip tight. It seemed he was debating whether to let Ninjor fall to his death or to strangle him first. Nunchuck stepped in, taking advantage of this momentary lapse. This was his one window of opportunity to snatch his friend back from the abyss of darkness.

"I know you're angry but he's not worth it." Nunchuck was speaking slowly and calmly. He could see his words were getting through and he had to make them count. 

"Look at what you're doing. This isn't you. You're not the cold-hearted assassin Cobra Commander tried to make you into. You've come so far. You've made such progress. Don't throw it all away on his account."

Storm Shadow's grip began to loosen. His body was relaxing, his anger subsiding. Nunchuck played his trump card.

"Please, think of your friends. All of us are here for you. We'll get through this just let us help you. Think of Jinx. You told her to kill you if you succumbed to the darkness. Do you really want to do that to her? Do you have any idea how much that'll destroy her?"

That did it. Storm Shadow trembled, then threw Ninjor back onto the ground and fell to his knees. Nunchuck rushed over and knelt beside him.

"What am I turning into?" Storm Shadow wept. "How long can I keep fighting it?"

"As long as it takes sensei," Nunchuck whispered. "As long as it takes."

Ninjor struggled to his feet and turned to face them. "I have no idea what just happened, but you should have killed me when you had the chance. Now I'm going to..."

"Do nothing!" He-Man shouted and punched the evil ninja in the gut with such force that he flew about thirty feet before landing in an unconscious heap. Sighing He-Man put his hand back over his still bleeding leg wound and cast his eyes skyward, contemplating the next move.

Storm Shadow had been saved from a fate worse then death, but they still had a much larger problem on their hands. They had failed to secure their piece of the crest. And judging by the ominous purple storm clouds filling the atmosphere, time was quickly running out.


	17. Chapter 16

****

You okay there?" Jinx shouted.

Because she was clinging tightly to her shoulders, Jinx could tell that Dree Elle had responded, but her soft voice, even at shouting volume, was drowned out by the roar of the wind. Her eyes were clenched shut against the stinging air. Her blonde hair whipped back wildly and it was a mystery how her hood was staying on her head. Jinx herself was wearing pilot's goggles to protect her eyes and the wind was stinging her face red. Since she was flying the sky sled she needed to keep her eyes open. Even though she could fight blind, flying blind was not a good idea.

But then neither was slowing down. The disturbing urgency of Man-At-Arms' message prompted the utmost haste. Still, Jinx wanted to be sure Dree Elle was all right since it was, in a way, her fault the young Trollan had come along. Which in part was why she had chosen this mission over the others. Despite Duke's attempts to talk her out of it.

***************************

"You've done enough already! You don't have to go on every mission!"

"Sorry Duke," Jinx had said. "But you know it's never been my style to just sit around and do nothing."

"Well then why this mission? With your skills we could use you more in the high combat areas." .

Jinx jerked her head back to where Dree Elle was practicing her swordsmanship. "She'll insist on going wherever I do."

"She's made incredible progress. You've really taught her well. Storm Shadow will be proud."

Jinx nodded but frowned. "She's great. She can really handle herself in a fight, but she's not fully ready yet. So naturally I'm going to keep her away from a platoon of B.A.T.s."

"And Snake Mountain?"

"The proverbial lion's den. And the most likely place we'd run into Vypra." Jinx turned and watched Dree Elle closely.

"Above all else she hasn't learned to master her emotions yet. Her brother's death is too fresh on her mind. It's driving her forward in her training but in a battle with someone like Vypra…" Jinx shook her head. "No it's better for both of us to keep her away from that till she's ready."

Jinx watched Dree Elle in silence. She had only known the tiny alien for a few days but loved her like her own flesh and blood. 

"If something were to happen to her, I'd never forgive myself." 

***************************

So it was that they were now racing out to the Harmony Sea at speeds not normally recommended for jet sleds. Jinx could begin to smell the engines overheating. The sled was probably not going to be in any condition to make the return trip. Jinx just hoped it would have enough left in it to get them there. They'd worry about how to get back later. There'd probably be room in one of the Wind Raiders that were following them. 

"We're just about at their last known location," Jinx said, though she wasn't sure if Dree Elle could hear her. Though her vision was slightly blurred due to the speed she should have been able to make out the craft by its size. However she couldn't see any vessel below. Slowing down the sled finally she gasped in shock as the reason became clear. Where there should have been Man-At-Arms' boat there was only a strewn floating debris field.

"What could've happened here?" Dree Elle gasped.

"More importantly," Jinx said, "are there any survivors?"

A fair question and one that was not looking as though it was about to yield a positive answer. As they slowly hovered over the wreckage the only bodies they found were the corpses of several dead royal guards. 

"More innocents lost," Dree Elle sniffed mournfully.

Jinx bowed her head. "We didn't make it in time."

"Ahoy you landlubbers!"

"Shipwreck?"

Both ninja and Trollan breathed a sigh of relief as they spotted the Joe sailor clinging to a piece of floating debris. Man-At-Arms was lying on the wreckage next to him. He was unconscious and his armor had some new dents and scrapes in it but he seemed all right otherwise.

"What happened?" Jinx asked bringing the sled to a stop. "Are there any more survivors?"

"Sy-Klone flew off to find help," Shipwreck said as he wiped away some blood from his cut lip. "Wet Suit's down there trying to get the crest. The radar thingy said we were directly over it and he went down. But then out of nowhere this blue scaly fish faced creep shows up."

Dree Elle nodded. "Mer Man."

Shipwreck went on, "He came aboard and demanded the crest piece. Apparently he thought we had already found it. Naturally we figured we could take him on cause he was alone. At least we thought he was."

"Hydro Vipers?"

"I wish. Them I could've dealt with. No, he just put his hand to his head like he was some kind of psychic and before we knew what was going on this gianormous sea creature surfaces and… well you can see what happened. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it myself. Had a snakelike head, humanoid body. 'Bout a dozen clawed arms and tentacles…"

"A kraken," Jinx said. Shipwreck and Dree Elle both looked at her puzzled at how she could know that. "I've studied mythology."

"Well this was no myth Jinxie. Tore us apart. Only then did ol' gill face decide we didn't have the crest after all. Took his pet and swam off."

"Than the crest is still down below?"

"I guess so. I'd be down there helping to look but I couldn't leave Duncan alone is his state. Besides we don't have any scuba equipment left."

About now the Wind Raider came down to meet them. Jinx had gotten farther ahead than she had thought. After carefully loading the unconscious Man-At-Arms aboard Jinx glanced skyward. The affects of the universal imbalance were becoming more apparent by the minute. They had to reassemble the crest and fast or there wouldn't be a universe left to save.

"We have to go down there now."

"But how?" Shipwreck protested. "It's too deep to dive. We have no more scuba gear and it would take too long to go get it and come back."

Jinx looked to Dree Elle. "I don't suppose you have any magic that can help out here do you?"

Dree Elle thought hard for a moment then spoke slowly. "I do know an aqualung charm but there's a few problems with it."

"How big of problems are we talking about?"

"Well, first I can't be sure how long it'll last. I'd say about an hour give or take depending on the conditions. For example if you overexert yourself it will use up the air supply faster. And I doubt I could manage to cast it on more than myself and one other." She shrugged in apology. "Sorry, I'm not the most powerful sorceress to begin with and Trollan magic doesn't always work properly on Eternia."

"It'll have to due," Jinx said. "You and I will head down and secure the crest. The rest of you head back. We'll catch up with you." Everyone hesitated in silence. "Unless someone has a better idea."

"Just because I can't get a better idea doesn't make this a good one," Shipwreck grumbled.

"I'll take that as a no then."

"No, Jinx it's too risky. I can't let you do this."

"Damn it Hector! We don't have time to argue. Danger's part of the job. Dree Elle, I'm ready when you are."

Dree Elle took a deep breath and chanted,

__

"Magical forces listen to me

We must travel now beneath the sea.

But should our lungs take in the waves

We'll find ourselves in early graves.

So cosmic powers, hear my prayer

And let us now breathe water like air!"

As she finished a burst of golden energy flowed from her fingertips and into her and Jinx's chests, which glowed briefly then appeared normal once again.

"That's it?" Shipwreck asked bewildered.

"Standard rule of wizardry," Dree Elle shrugged. "The dumber the rhyme the more powerful the spell." With that she dove into the water and vanished.

Shipwreck caught Jinx's arm. "Are you sure you trust this hocus pocus?"

"I'd trust Dree Elle with my life," Jinx declared and dove down after the young Trollan.

"That's exactly what you're doing," Shipwreck muttered.

Jinx had been scuba diving before but that was nothing compared with the sensation she now felt. To actually be able to breathe under the water as naturally as on land gave a whole new dimension to the world. Add in the fact that she was on an alien world and Jinx could feel her heart breaking that she didn't have time to do some exploring.

"We've got to remember to come back here for some sightseeing," she said to Dree Elle. It suddenly struck Jinx that she had spoken without even thinking whether it would be possible. Fortunately it seemed the aqualung charm allowed them to speak as well as breathe.

"If we're still alive," Dree Elle said cryptically.

"Right. Let's try and find Wet Suit. Boy is he in for a surprise."

Dree Elle looked over at Jinx as they continued to descend into the depths. "Hey Jinx, what was that you called Shipwreck back there?"

"What, you mean Hector? That's his real name."

"That's what I thought. I've been wondering Jinx, what's your real name?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you," Jinx sighed. "Not that I don't trust you, it's just the rules. Some of the Joes' real names, like mine, have been deemed classified info."

"So you can't tell anyone who you really are?"

"Nope. But then we all have our little secrets don't we?" Jinx smiled and pointed to Dree Elle's veil.

"I told you why I can't show you my face."

"Doesn't stop me from being curious. Kind of increases it actually."

Dree Elle nodded. "I guess so. Same with me."

"Well I tell you what," Jinx said. "If you let me see your face then I promise I'll tell you my real name."

Dree Elle wasn't sure whether or not she should agree to Jinx's deal. Would that mean that if Jinx let her real name slip she'd be obligated to break tradition and take off her mask? Before she could say anything Jinx spotted Wet Suit and swam towards him. Dree Elle struggled to catch up, her small legs working double time to maintain pace with Jinx's.

Despite the seriousness of the situation they were in Jinx couldn't help sneaking up behind Wet Suit and surprising him. This turned out to be a bad idea however as he not only went into a near panic but he instinctively trained his spear gun on her and barely stopped before shooting her in the head.

"What the? How? Huh?"

"Magic," Jinx said simply. "So have you found it yet?"

Unlike Jinx, Wet Suit had not seen enough of Eternia to take this in stride so it was a moment before he calmed down, put the pieces together, and figured out what she was talking about. 

"'Fraid not," he said "but you can see why." Wet Suit gestured to the sea floor, which was littered with sunken relics and artifacts. Finding the crest shard in all of that mess would be no easy task.

"For a place called the Harmony Sea, it sure seems to have caused a lot of chaos," Jinx muttered tossing aside a small bust of some ancient Eternian lord.

"Hey guys, Dree Elle called. Jinx and Wet Suit both turned to see her holding up the crest shard, which she had found in no time at all.

"Showoff," Jinx said, but with a smile.

"How did you do that?" Wet Suit demanded.

"I'm a sorceress. Magic is drawn to magic."

"And evil is drawn to power. So handy to have you heroic fools do my work for me."

Spinning around as quickly as they could under water the three heroic warriors saw Mer Man emerging from an underwater trench laughing. The evil ocean warlord's voice sounded as though he was both talking and gargling at the same time. All in all though he looked rather scrawny and weak. Jinx's instincts however told her that here, in his terrain, he was much tougher than he appeared.

"So you're the great Mer Man I've heard about," Jinx said hiding her thoughts. "Frankly, I'm not impressed. You look like something I'd throw back."

"You're sense of humor does not amuse me, surface dweller," Mer Man snarled.

"I hope you don't expect us to simply surrender the crest to you," Wet Suit laughed. "You may have the home field advantage, but we still have you outnumbered and overpowered."

Mer Man grinned showing off a mouthful of shark like teeth. "Well now, I wouldn't say that." As Mer Man began to rise up further from the trench everyone's eyes grew wide in shock. They had thought that he had been floating in the water but instead found he was actually standing on the head of his massive kraken. The sea monster glared down at them with a threatening look in its enormous eyes. Many animals can appear nasty or frightening but not actually be good or evil. However there was no doubt that this creature was not simply a mindless beast. It clearly had as dark a heart as its master.

"Please tell me we had a plan B," Jinx whispered.

Catching everyone by surprise, it was Dree Elle who took action. Scooping up an old urn off the sea floor she smashed it against a rock. Quickly she grabbed two broken shards and began juggling them along with the crest piece.

"Just what do you hope to accomplish with that?" Mer Man scoffed.

"Take a closer look," she shot back. Sure enough on second glance the two shards had changed color and shape. Now all three shards looked exactly alike and it was impossible to tell which was the all-important crest and which was mere junk.

"I'll admit that was creative," said Mer Man, "but surely you realize I can just take all three from you."

"Can you now?" With quicker than the eye movement she tossed one shard to Jinx and another to Wet Suit, then darted away through the water. Jinx picked up on her plan immediately and shouted to Wet Suit.

"Split up! He can't follow all three of us!"

Mer Man roared with rage as he quickly tried to decide who to chase. Finally he took off after Dree Elle and motioned the kraken to follow Jinx.

"Why do I get the monster?" Jinx moaned to herself. The kraken lashed a tentacle in her direction but she managed to kick it away. Nevertheless her moves were severely slowed down by being underwater. Jinx was a good swimmer but she was still bound by laws of physics. This was not going to be an easy escape.

Still she found herself feeling a sense of pride at Dree Elle's ruse. It was a great plan as even she and Wet Suit didn't know who was carrying the real crest. Jinx began to wonder if Dree Elle herself knew. Her mind was dragged back to the present however when the kraken's tentacle seized hold of her foot and began pulling her towards its gaping jaws.

Jinx struggled with all her might but the kraken was too strong and tough. She was mere inches from its sharp fangs when suddenly the creature released her and reared back. As Jinx kicked frantically to distance herself she heard the kraken screech in pain and the water began to fill with blood. As the kraken trashed about she suddenly saw what troubled it. Wet Suit had fired his spear gun directly into the monster's eye. The pain was too distracting for the animal to continue its pursuit and the size of it's multiple arms made extracting the relatively small object a difficult task. It descended into the depths writhing and bleeding.

With her enemy distracted Jinx swam up to Wet Suit. "I owe you one buddy."

"I can't believe this but I'm actually missing some good old tiger sharks about now," Wet Suit sighed. Suddenly his gear began emitting a high-pitched beep. "Damn, I'm low on air!"

Jinx snatched the spear gun out of his hands and began issuing orders before Wet Suit had a chance to argue. "Head for the surface. We'll cover you. I left a jet sled up there. The engines should've cooled by now. Take it and get that shard to Grayskull. Don't wait for us."

"I can't leave you alone with that! And how do you know I have the real crest?"

"Gut feeling. Besides there's no time to argue we'll have to chance it. Don't worry about us. Between my ninjitsu and Dree Elle's magic we can handle an overgrown guppy. Now go or I'll use this on you!"

Wet Suit hesitated a moment then thrust his remaining spears into Jinx's hand and took off. Jinx turned her attention back to Mer Man who was still chasing Dree Elle. Though he was swift and agile in the water, Dree Elle's small size still gave her an advantage. Jinx couldn't help but smile. The Trollan had paid heed to her teachings. She was going to be a great ninja.

Mer Man had grown angry and sick of the chase. He stopped pursuing and pointed the trident he was carrying in Dree Elle's direction. Suddenly bursts of energy flew from the three prongs towards the Trollan girl.

"No!" Jinx shouted and fired the spear gun at Mer Man. Though she was trained in the use of firearms, Jinx hadn't had much experience shooting a spear gun let alone underwater. Still the projectile managed to strike Mer Man's hand causing the trident's fire to go awkward. 

Unfortunately the blasts collided with the rocky formations above them causing debris to rain down in Dree Elle's direction. She managed to dodge several but was struck upside the head and went limp. Muttering a steam of obscenities Jinx swam toward her little friend as fast as she could. Foolishly Mer Man attempted to block her path and was met with the butt of her gun to his jaw.

Jinx grabbed hold of Dree Elle and was relieved to see she was merely knocked out. Quickly she started for the surface but a new stream of energy blasts came her way. Struggling to hold on to Dree Elle and dodge the fire, Jinx somehow managed to load her final spear and fired at Mer Man. This time her aim was truer and Mer Man was struck in the chest. The ocean warlord dropped his trident and clutched the projectile sticking out of his scaly flesh.

"So long tuna brain," Jinx spat.

Coughing out blood Mer Man made a burbling noise and waved his arm. Suddenly Jinx heard a loud screech behind her. She had just enough time to turn her head and see a flash of white before everything went black.


	18. Chapter 17

****

Duke jumped down from his Wind Raider even before Man-E-Faces brought it all the way down for a landing. Orko floated down beside him from the second Raider, equally as worried.

"Is everyone okay?"

"All of us are fine," Cover Girl said. "But we lost Short-Fuze."

Duke nodded solemnly. "I know. But we don't have time to mourn right now. We snuck in low but they'll probably be on us soon."

It was true. They had managed to fly all the way to Snake Mountain without running into any enemy forces, and though part of Duke hoped they could escape just as easily, he was also concerned by the lack of resistance. With all that was at stake, all the power the crest held, the villains should have been swarming all over them.

"I've got the uncomfortable feeling we're walking into a trap," Orko muttered.

Duke took charge. "Everyone load up, we're pulling out now."

Cover Girl, Mekaneck, Snake Eyes, and Fisto jumped into one Wind Raider while Duke, Teela, and Orko jumped in the other with Man-E-Faces. The first Raider fired up, and took off without incident. Man-E gunned his engines and followed. Again nothing happened.

"I don't get it," Duke said more to himself than anyone else. "It's almost as if they're waiting for something."

"You're right," Teela said. "They had to have figured out where we were. There's no reason to think they wouldn't have picked up our transmission. Why would they have waited? Unless…"

The truth hit Duke instantly. "Unless they wanted us to come!"

No sooner had the words left his mouth than the Wind Raider jerked to a halt in mid air.

"What's happening?"

"Tractor beam of some kind!" Man-E-Faces shouted. "I'm giving the engines all I can but it's no use!"

Apparently the others had realized their friend's peril as they were turning around and heading back to assist them. Duke instantly picked up the radio and shouted into it.

"What are you doing? Turn back! Get out of here!"

Cover Girl's voice came back over the speaker. "We can't leave without you!"

"Yes you can and you will!" Duke barked. "If you try to help us you'll get caught too. Your top priority is to get that crest piece back to Grayskull!"

"But Duke…"

"Go! That's an order!"

Cover Girl sighed but responded, "Yo Joe." and the Wind Raider turned again and rocketed away. Meanwhile their vehicle was slowly drawn into Snake Mountain's massive stone jaw. As they were pulled into a landing it became clear that the tractor beam was emanating from Skeletor's havoc staff.

"Now now Duke," he chuckled. "You weren't about to leave without saying good-bye were you? That's just rude."

******************************************************************

**J**inx awoke in total darkness. She had no idea how long she had been out, nor where she was now. She could tell she was no longer under water as the feeling of total submersion was gone. Nevertheless, wherever she was it was very a moist environment and also had a rather fishy smell. The ground was also soft and unstable. 

Jinx shook her head and tired to figure things out. The last thing she remembered was turning around to see the kraken headed straight for her with its fangs bared and then… Jinx did not like where this was leading her. Quickly she pulled a glow stick out of her pocket and cracked it activating the light, hoping she was wrong. She wasn't.

"Oh no! This is not happening!"

Beside her Jinx could hear Dree Elle moaning as she came to. Without fully thinking about it Jinx tried to stifle what limited light the glow stick gave off, while trying to determine the best way to break their predicament to her.

"What happened?" Dree Elle asked rubbing her head. "Where are we?"

"You're better off not knowing," Jinx gulped.

"What are you talking about?" Before Jinx could stop her Dree Elle cast a ball of light upwards illuminating the entire surroundings. When she saw were they were the young Trollan naturally let out a high-pitched blood-curdling scream.

"That was more or less what I was thinking," sighed Jinx.

Dree Elle was panting, whimpering and in every other way having a complete panic attack. Jinx could hardly blame her of course. That was the general reaction to awakening and finding yourself inside the jaws of a voracious monster. Jinx grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently.

"Dree Elle look at me. Look at me. We're going to be okay."

"What are you talking about? We've been eaten!"

"No we haven't. Not yet."

"Look around Jinx!"

"No, Dree Elle you look. Look at where we are."

"Huh, we're inside it's…" the truth slowly sunk in and Dree Elle's muscles relaxed slightly. "In it's mouth. It didn't swallow us."

Jinx nodded. "Precisely. Which is why we still have a fighting chance."

Dree Elle was not so optimistic. "But we have no idea how long we were out. The aqualung may have worn off by now. Even if it hasn't we don't know where the kraken's taken us or even how deep we are."

"Just keep your chin up," Jinx said. "We'll get out of this somehow."

Dree Elle suddenly embraced Jinx in a tight hug. "How do you do it Jinx? First Scare Glow and now this. How can you manage to go through all this without getting scared?"

"What makes you think I'm not scared? Dree Elle, I've never been more terrified in my life. But what I'm not doing is letting that fear control me."

Dree Elle sighed. "This is another one of those ninja things that I'm never going to master isn't it?"

"A ninja is master of body and of mind. It's hard, but I know you can do it." 

Dree Elle closed her eyes and took several short breaths. For a moment it seemed she was succeeding but then the kraken suddenly lurched up and back and any mastery she had obtained over her fear was quickly lost again.

Just as swiftly as the kraken had swung up and back it then lurched down and forward. At the same time its jaws opened and spat Jinx and Dree Elle out onto the dry ground. Fortunately they landed on a soft sandy spot. Jinx quickly looked around at the cavern. Behind them was a massive pool of water, which presumably connected to the sea by underwater passages. The only other way in was a stone stairwell leading up which the kraken was too large to have come from.

Jinx rose to a crouch, ready to make a run for the stairs. She made no further movement however as the kraken leaned its neck down and stared at her menacingly. A low growl erupted from its throat, as though daring Jinx to make a move.

"If I were you I wouldn't test him. It took a lot of persuasion to keep him from completely consuming you. And he always gets cranky when he misses a meal."

Mer Man emerged from the stairs and walked into the chamber. He had removed his armor and was pressing what appeared to be a concoction of seaweeds to the wound in his chest. The bleeding had stopped but Jinx could see several of his scales were missing and it was likely he would carry a scar for the rest of his life.

Mer Man slowly sat on a small throne made of shells and glared at his prisoners. "You're probably wondering why I've kept you alive so far."

"Not at all," Jinx said, again acting as if she was not the least bit afraid. "You need to retrieve the pieces of the crest we're carrying and couldn't very well do that if they were swallowed by your pet here."

Mer Man's ugly fish lips curled letting Jinx know she had hit the nail right on the head. "No one likes a smart ass, surface dweller. Hand over the true crest now or else."

"Or else what, chum breath?" Dree Elle spat. "We don't give it to you and you'll kill us? If we do give it to you you'll either kill us anyway or the universe is doomed and we're all dead anyway. So what's my motivation here?"

Jinx had to resist smiling at Dree Elle. She was trying to take her teaching to heart and hide her fear. And actually, she was succeeding rather well. Unfortunately this moment of pride in her student distracted the young ninja from her condition. Before she could react, the kraken had wrapped a tentacle around her, pinning her arms to her side, and lifted her up towards its drooling jaws. Dree Elle's fear showed through again immediately.

"Jinx!"

"As willing as people are to die themselves," Mer Man chuckled, "they never can stand to see a friend killed in front of them. So what's it to be?"

"I can't give you the crest."

"You're being very foolish."

"No I really can't give it to you. Jinx and I have the fake pieces!" She demonstrated by throwing her piece to the ground where it shattered. "I gave the real one to Wet Suit. Which means it's probably back at Grayskull by now."

Mer Man's eyes narrowed in rage and he seethed and snarled. "Then you are of no use to me!" 

At that the kraken shot a tentacle in her direction. Dree Elle dodged to the side, feeling the wind snap as the appendage cracked like a whip. Again the scaly arm lashed out but again the Trollan avoided its grasp. 

Dree Elle began wildly flying about and upwards, zipping in, out and around the kraken's many arms as she worked her way up to the one holding Jinx. Her friend and teacher's words stood out in her head, _"A large part of winning is using your adversary's strength against them. You're small and agile. Instead of a weakness make that an advantage."_

Dree Elle was doing precisely that. The sea monster was so large and she so small that it couldn't get a bead on her and thrashed around madly colliding only with itself or the stone walls, creating an avalanche of rocks.

"Watch what you're doing!" Mer Man shouted to his pet as a boulder narrowly missed landing on him. The ocean warlord reached behind him for his trident and fired it's blasts towards Dree Elle. However he succeeded only in striking his own creature which reared in pain causing it to release the hold it had on its prisoner.

Jinx grabbed hold of the tentacle as it loosened and swung herself around over the water. Letting go she managed to twirl into a dive before hitting the water. As she went under she was able to ascertain that less than an hour had passed because the aqualung charm was still in effect.

Resurfacing she quickly emerged from the pool and threw herself at Mer Man who was distracted by trying to hit Dree Elle. Despite her being smaller in physical stature the sudden body check caused Mer Man to tumble off balance. The trident's blast collided with the ceiling sending it crashing down on the humanoid fish. Mer Man gave one last twitch then fell into unconsciousness.

Jinx looked back to Dree Elle and gasped to see her apparently cornered by the kraken. Thinking quickly she dove for Mer Man's trident. At the same time the kraken lunged for Dree Elle with open jaws. Jinx managed to grab the weapon and turn it towards the kraken before realizing she had no idea how to work it.

As it turned out however, she did not need to. At the last possible second Dree Elle darted upwards and the kraken collided headfirst with the stone wall. Having knocked itself senseless, the creature buckled and began to sink into the water. Dree Elle watched it falling, then floated towards Jinx chuckling victoriously.

"Winner by a knock out!"

Jinx beamed. "Dree Elle, I am so proud of…look out!"

Jinx's warning came a moment too late. As the last of the kraken's tentacles vanished beneath the water's surface, it lashed out in a reflex action and succeeded in snagging the young Trollan and dragging her into the depths.

Jinx wasted no time and dove in after her friend. The water was much deeper than she would have imagined and the kraken was sinking fast taking Dree Elle along with it. Jinx was extremely thankful the aqualung charm was still working so she could concentrate on her task without worrying about herself.

Dree Elle was struggling to free herself in vain as her small arms were not string enough to force away the kraken's powerful muscles, unconscious though it was. When Jinx caught up she quickly forced the trident, which she had fortunately hung on to, between the scaly flesh and Dree Elle, prying with all her might.

Dree Elle suddenly stopped pushing and tugged at Jinx's arm. When Jinx turned she placed her hands to her throat and made a small whimper. It took Jinx about ten seconds to realize what she was trying to say; her aqualung had worn off and she could no longer breathe.

Jinx was momentarily shocked as she herself was experiencing no problems. Then a light went off in her brain as she remembered what Dree Elle had said. _If you overexert yourself it will use up the air supply faster._ Dree Elle's heroic actions were about to cost her life!

Jinx put all her muscle behind one last heave and managed to loosen the tentacle enough for Dree Elle to wiggle free. Quickly they both headed for the surface as fast as they could swim. But Dree Elle's strokes were growing weaker and weaker until finally she stopped moving and began to sink.

Jinx doubled back , scooped Dree Elle into her arms and kicked her way to the fresh air above. Scurrying to dry land she laid Dree Elle down in horror as the Trollan was not moving. A quick check found a faint pulse but she had clearly stopped breathing. Jinx was preparing to pull away her veil in order to perform CPR when she remembered she wasn't allowed to see Dree Elle's face.

Jinx quickly felt Dree Elle's face through the mask and found her mouth. Placing her hands in position she shut her eyes, pulled the veil away and began artificial respiration blind. It was no easy task even for someone used to working without her eyes, but her sense on honor would allow her to do no different.

_Come on! _she thought franticly. _Don't you die on me! Breathe damn it! BREATHE!_ Jinx was about to give in and open her eyes when Dree Elle suddenly sputtered and began coughing.

"Good girl," Jinx sighed in relief. "Take it easy now. You're going to be okay."

Dree Elle coughed out water a few more times then found her voice, albeit shaky. "Jinx, what happened? You.. You saved my life!"

"Oh come on," Jinx chuckled lightly, "you know I had to. Oh, and don't worry. I didn't peek." 

She pointed to her still closed eyes and handed the veil back to Dree Elle. The Trollan paused a moment then took it, tied it back on then embraced Jinx tightly.

"Thank you, Jinx. Thank you."

"So now what do we do?" Jinx asked. "We still don't know where we are or how to get out of here."

"Well, we know what's in that direction," said Dree Elle pointing at the water. "So let's try those stairs. It's the only other way out."

They headed up and around as the staircase spiraled and finally deposited them inside a maze of corridors each leading off to no one could tell where.

"Great," Jinx muttered looking around. (She had reopened her eyes by this point) "I don't suppose you have any idea which path to take."

"Actually I do." Dree Elle said. "I've got good news and bad news. The good news is I know where we are."

"And the bad news?"

"We're in Snake Mountain."

*****************************************************

**Q**ueen Marlena paced back and forth and once again scanned the horizon with her macro binoculars. Her royal guard, as well as King Randor, had tried to convince her to retreat to a safe position and let them handle the fighting but she refused. Queen or not, she would not stand aside while she could make a difference. Failure in this case would mean death for everyone regardless of where they were.

At first she saw nothing but slowly the form of a giant metallic skull came into view. The Collector had arrived.

"Everyone get ready. They're here."

The gunners trained their sights on the airship ready to fire as soon as it got within range. However, taking everyone by surprise The Collector slowed down and landed some considerable distance from the city walls.

"Can you hit them from here?" Flint asked.

The gunner shook his head. "Negative sir. They're positioned just out of our firing range!"

Lady Jaye snarled, "Those damn robots know what they're doing."

As everyone watched in contempt and awe the ship lowered its ramp and slowly line after line of Battle Android Troopers disembarked and began marching on the city. Not a single living soldier was among them. Not one made of flesh and blood. Not one that would react to the horrible carnage that was inevitable.

Marlena turned to the line of catapults and gave the signal to fire. The first bombardments fell just short but managed to spray the B.A.T.s with debris. The next wave landed on top of them smashing the first several lines to bits. A collective cheer rose from the Eternian ranks but quickly subsided as the second wave of robots clambered over their fallen comrades without any response. Moments later the downed troopers stood up and followed, their damage repairing itself as they went.

"Part of me was hoping the report on those nano mites wasn't true," Marlena sighed. By now the B.A.T.s were close enough that the soldiers and Joes could open fire, forcing them back slightly but not stopping them.

"We can slow them down," Lady Jaye said, "but if we're going to stand any chance of surviving this we need to disable those mites!"

"Which means getting to that ship and taking out the controller," said Marlena.

"That's easier said than done," Flint said. "Those B.A.T.s will shoot at any biological form that they detect."

"Then perhaps I can be of help," said a soft mechanical voice.

Flint and Lady Jaye spun around in shock to find themselves face to face with a tall silvery mechanical soldier. Flint almost drew his gun and fired but stopped when Marlena stepped forward and began talking to it calmly.

"Do you have something in mind Roboto?"

Roboto turned his head toward the approaching androids with a whir. "I have ascertained the data available to me on the Battle Android Troopers and have reached a solution with a high probability of success."

"Could you explain it to us quickly using small words?" Flint muttered, unsure of whether he fully trusted the robot warrior.

"It occurs to me that though the B.A.T.s are programmed to attack any biological life form they also somehow avoid attacking each other. Logically they therefore ignore robotic forms. I believe if I were to move through their ranks they would simply detect me as another robot and not attack."

Marlena shook her head. "No Roboto it's too risky. While your assumption does seem logical it is still just an assumption. And you're too valuable to us to risk. We need you more here."

"But Your Majesty, if I fall in battle I can be rebuilt. You cannot. Any damage I may suffer would be worth the price to protect all of you."

"My answer is still no, Roboto. You are to remain at your post. That's a royal order, understood?"

Marlena could swear that Roboto actually sighed. "Very well my Queen. My duty is clear." With that he turned and headed away. The three commanders turned their attention back to the B.A.T.s and continued to lay down a steam of bullets and laser fire. Suddenly they heard a catapult fire but instead of a projectile, a humanoid form flew through the air.

"Roboto!"

"What the hell is he doing?"

But they all knew what he was doing and what he had truly meant when he said his duty was clear. Roboto was going to protect them all. Even though it meant defying a direct order. And even if it meant his destruction.


	19. Chapter 18

**O**rko eyed the cell door lock carefully as the others watched intently. Finally the Trollan wizard lowered his glowing finger to the keyhole and inserted it. Almost immediately Orko was thrown back by a strong force. Teela caught him before he hit the wall, the force of impact knocking her on her back.

"Sorry guys," Orko muttered, rubbing his head. "It's magically sealed."

"Did you really think your pathetic parlor tricks would save you, jester?" Skeletor cackled manically as he came into view alongside Hiss and Cobra Commander. "It is only through our will that you still live at all."

"We all want you to live to see our moment of triumph," Hiss snickered.

"Is that why you intentionally let us come?" Duke spat. "Just so you'd have an audience? Talk about over-inflated egos."

"That was my idea," said Cobra Commander. "We picked up on that transmission you sent and were about to take your friends up on the roof when you had the good grace to fall right into our laps, Duke. When I heard you say that you were coming out here personally I convinced my comrades here that it was the perfect opportunity to deprive the Joes of their leader right when he's needed most."

Duke actually smiled and laughed. "The combined forces of the Joes and the Eternians are more than enough to handle your men even without me there."

"Perhaps together on one front they might," said Skeletor. "But that's precisely why we've engaged in a diversionary ploy to divide your ranks."

"In a way you have brought about your own destruction," said Hiss with a sickening grin. "Right now your forces are scrambled and struggling to defend Eternos from the Battle Android Troopers, all the while leaving the real prize vulnerable. While you're waste time defending the city our armies are marching on Grayskull. You may have defeated us before but that was due to your manpower and the element of surprise. This time those advantages are ours!"

All three villains launched into a chorus of laughter that was broken only by a loud rumble as the ground shook.

"The tremors are getting worse," Hiss observed.

Skeletor waved it off. "Bah, a few minor quakes aren't going to stop us now."

"You fools, look around you!" Duke shouted. "The universe is destroying itself. Only the Crest of Infinity can stop it, but not if we keep fighting over it."

"Are you actually proposing we share it?"

"If we don't help each other, we're all going to die."

"No, only you once the crest is ours."

Teela growled, "Despite your efforts to steal them, we have at least four of the six pieces secured already whereas you have none."

"Don't bet on that." As if on cue Slice and Dice walked in behind the evil leaders and presented their ill-gotten prize.

"Excellent," Skeletor beamed. "At least someone around here is capable of handling a job on their own. I trust everything went well then?"

Slice shrugged. "Well we lost more of our team than we would have liked but in the end we were successful."

"Shouldn't you tell him about the you know what?" Dice whispered

Skeletor's happy nature vanished instantly and his eye sockets began to glow red. "What do you mean by 'you know what'?"

Slice gulped and hesitated slightly. "Well after we got back, I kind of found this on my sky sled." The ninja reached into his pocket and produced the small homing beacon that He-Man had managed to attach. "I think the big guy is following us."

"HE-MAN!" Skeletor bellowed with rage.

"And Storm Shadow will be with him," Cobra Commander added. He knew all to well how dangerous the ninja master was, having experienced combat with him both as an ally and an adversary.

"That certainly throws a kink into your plan doesn't it?" Duke laughed.

Skeletor answered his remark with a blast from his havoc staff. Duke cringed in pain but remained his composure. The overlord of evil turned his attention back to the two Cobra ninjas.

"You take that crest piece to the throne room and guard it with your life," he told them. "The rest of you come with me. We need to prepare for more guests."

"So what now?" Orko asked once they were gone.

"We just wait," said Man-E-Faces. "You heard him, He-Man's on his way. He'll help us out of here."

"I don't think we can afford to wait," said Teela. "You felt that tremor. Whether Skeletor wants to admit it or not, we're running out of time."

"She's right," Duke added. "We can't just sit around doing nothing."

"Where have I heard that before?"

The group suddenly looked up in shock to see Jinx and Dree Elle right outside the cell door.

"How did you two get here?"

"I'd really rather not talk about it," said Dree Elle.

"But I thought you two were headed for the Harmony Sea," said Orko. "What happened? Did they get the crest?"

Jinx didn't feel like discussing their trip in the kraken either but she realized she needed to quell any fears. "No. To make a long story short Mer Man had us brought here thinking we had the crest but really Wet Suit took it back to Grayskull. We took care of fish face and I've been following Dree Elle's lead to get out of here ever since. We weren't really expecting to run into you guys. Especially like this."

"Yeah, could you do something about that," Orko muttered.

Dree Elle, as it turned out, had been doing something all along. It took some searching but she finally found the hidden switch which released the cell door. As soon as it opened she rushed over and embraced Orko tightly. "Thanks."

Orko was puzzled. "Isn't that my line? What did I do?"

"You guided me," Dree Elle said. "I felt a strong force pulling me here. That's how I knew where to go. It was the rapport we share that let me find you."

"No time for love you two," Duke said. "Let's get that final crest piece and get out of here while there's still a here to get out of."

"I'll handle Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dumber," Jinx said, tossing everyone their weapons which had- conveniently- been stored nearby. "You guys make sure when our buddies get here they don't walk into a trap."

"Wait a minute," Man-E-Faces said. "Those guys managed to get past He-Man. Do you really think you can take them on alone?"

"She won't," said Dree Elle. "I'm going with her."

"Me too," said Orko.

Jinx didn't have time to argue. "Fine, the rest of you meet up with He-Man and Stormy and then find us some transportation back to Grayskull."

"Right," said Duke. "Let's move. We might just pull this off after all."

*********************************************************

****

Roboto landed with a force that would have crippled any human. However his tough metal body was unaffected. Standing up he charged his lasers just in case his presumption proved wrong. As the B.A.T.s got near they drew to a stop and stared at him in silence. The moment seemed to drag on forever but finally the androids turned away and continued their march to Eternos.

_It would appear my analysis was correct._ Roboto thought. (Actually what he did was to process data in his electronic neural net but for ease and lack of a better term we shall simply say he thought it) Roboto walked calmly through the B.A.T. ranks avoiding any conflict but keeping his weapon ready should the androids become aware of his intentions. Fortunately, the B.A.T.s completely ignored him as he boarded The Collector and made his way to the cockpit controls.

"If my calculations are correct," Roboto said aloud, "then this device controls the nano-mites."

Roboto's hand had just touched the controls when he was struck in the back by a barrage of machine gun fire. Although it barely put a dent in his armor plating the sudden impact was enough to halt his actions and grab his attention.

"I told Dr. Mindbender he needed to increase the B.A.T.s intelligence circuitry," Overkill ranted. "You should have never made it this far."

"I see you are possessed of a higher intellect then your subordinates," said Roboto. "It appears I shall have to engage in combat after all. Fortunately, I am more than adequately designed and programmed for such."

Overkill nodded. "You certainly appear greater than my soldiers. It is a pity we must be enemies. I believe we could accomplish much working together."

Overkill and Roboto opened fire on each other but with little effect. Roboto was not allowing the minor damage the bullets caused his body to affect his performance. Meanwhile Overkill was much leaner built and more agile, therefore he was successfully dodging Roboto's laser fire. Finally he maneuvered close enough to engage in hand-to-hand combat.

This proved to be a mistake for the evil android however as Roboto was the apparent stronger of the two. Though they struggled, seemingly equally matched, for several minutes Roboto finally gripped Overkill tightly and flung him backwards over his head into the controls.

"Such power," Overkill muttered. "Why do you waste it in servitude of humans? If I had that power I would not be taking orders from anyone. Don't you realize you are acting as their slave when you should be their master?"

"Allow me to correct your misapprehension. I do not serve the humans out of programming or force. I do so because I chose too." Roboto opened a panel in his chest revealing his inner gears. Positioned center was a large heart shaped object that beat and ticked as the gears moved around it.

"This is my heart. It gives me my emotions and personality. It also is my conscience. Because of it I know right from wrong and I know that the cause I serve is just."

"I see," Overkill said quietly. "As a mater of fact, I too have something special in my chest." Overkill opened a hidden panel in his own chest cavity. At first all Roboto saw were two red cylinders but then they fell forward revealing themselves to be gun barrels. Before Roboto could react, Overkill fired point blanc right into his heart.

***************************************************

**H**e-Man slammed his fist into the wall of Snake Mountain once more and the stone collapsed under his mighty strength. The warrior drew his Power Sword and entered through the hole he had just created. Storm Shadow followed shaking his head at the destruction.

"He-Man, you are a proud warrior and I respect you greatly. However I must say you would never make a good ninja with tactics like that."

"We don't have time to be subtle," He-Man scoffed.

"So you choose to announce our presence to the whole fortress?"

Skeletor's voice came cackling from the shadows. "You needn't worry about that." The evil lord stepped out of the darkness followed by King Hiss, Cobra Commander and about fifty Cobra soldiers. "I've been expecting you, He-Man. I certainly hope you plan on paying for the damage you did to the wall. I do live here you know."

"Well, now you'll have better ventilation in the summer."

"Actually," said Skeletor, "I'm expecting to relocate soon. To Castle Grayskull!"

"Not while I'm around," said He-Man, no longer joking.

Skeletor laughed. " A problem that will soon be rectified! Get them!" No one moved. Skeletor ground his teeth and glared at Cobra Commander.

"Do it." 

Now they attacked. Being vastly outnumbered, the heroes sought cover from which to launch a counterstrike. The Cobra troops quickly flanked them, cutting off any escape route and keeping them pinned down with heavy fire.

"All of you listen to reason!" He-Man called out. "If we don't reassemble The Crest of Infinity soon we're all dead! Everything will be destroyed!"

"Oh the crest will be reassembled," Skeletor laughed. "But it will be by our hands and for our goals!"

Storm Shadow thought for a moment and then shouted, "But surely you realize you can't all get what you want. Your goals will conflict with each other's. So, who's going to get what?"

He-Man caught on and added, "Yes. Think about it Hiss. With the crest you could rip open the void and free your army. But do you really think Skeletor will let you? We both know he only agreed to help you release them so he'd have more troops to conquer Eternia with. But if he doesn't need them, why would he set free an army that might oppose his rule?"

"Don't listen to him," Skeletor said unconvincingly. "I always reward those loyal to me."

"Even if they plot against you?" He-Man said. "Think about it Skeletor. Hiss once ruled the whole planet. So you really think he's going to be so willing to share it now? Especially with a 'filthy mammal'?"

"They're trying to get us to turn on each other," Cobra Commander shouted. 

"And you Cobra Commander. What have they promised you? Control of Earth? All the power of Eternia and they don't cut you in on any of it? Even though they never would have gotten it if not for your troops?"

Cobra Commander was about to retort when suddenly he paused. "You know… he has a point there. Without Cobra, you two would be left in the dirt."

"Don't you even think about it human!" shouted King Hiss.

"Remember only we can send you home," Skeletor added.

"Not if I hold the Crest of Infinity." The commander turned to his soldiers. "Cobra, hold your fire!" The troops stopped shooting but kept their guns trained on the heroes, and now on Hiss and Skeletor as well."

"You lousy traitor!"

"It doesn't have to come to full betrayal gentlemen," Cobra Commander snickered. "I believe the time has come to renegotiate our arrangement."

****************************************************

**S**lice stretched out as he laid across Skeletor's throne, something he would never do if the Lord of Destruction had been present. Dice stood nearby casually tossing the crest shard up and catching it. Their victory over He-Man and the two Arashikage ninjas had left them with a feeling of cockiness and overconfidence. A dire mistake that left them off guard to Jinx's approach. The young Joe was on top of them before they knew what had hit them. Orko and Dree Elle hung back, guarding Jinx against a rear attack, but at the same time letting her do the actual fighting.

Jinx did a handstand and spread her legs to the side kicking both ninjas in the head. Then she quickly flipped back to her feet, caught the crest shard and tossed it to Dree Elle. Dree Elle turned to depart with the artifact when suddenly a shuriken flew past her face. Swiftly four Night Creepers leapt out of the shadows and attacked.

"How many of these guys are there?" Dree Elle whined.

"You didn't really think we wouldn't be ready for you," Dice chided.

Caught off guard, Orko and Dree Elle were quickly overwhelmed by the Night Creepers. The speed at which the evil ninjas attacked left them no time to defend themselves magically. Jinx could do nothing to aid them as she found herself preoccupied with Slice and Dice.

As Dree Elle blocked a kick the Creeper's foot caused the crest shard to go flying out of her hand into the shadows. Before she could react she was struck from behind and knocked to the ground. As one Night Creeper kept her pinned another raised his sword to impale her. Both Orko and Jinx saw it, but neither could reach her in time.

But just then a black-garbed figure leapt out of nowhere and slashed open the Creeper's chest. Before the one pinning Dree Elle could react to defend himself, the figure spun around and decapitated him. Only now did the others see the face of the attacker. It was hard to say which side was the more surprised.

"Vypra?"

Vypra said nothing but threw her sword into the third Night Creeper impaling him. Simultaneously she pulled a miniature crossbow out of a holster on her leg and fired killing the fourth. Slice and Dice forgot all about Jinx and ran towards Vypra, their swords raised in fury. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Vypra didn't answer but instead back-flipped over them. As she came down she grabbed their heads and slammed their skulls into each other. Slice and Dice collapsed at her feet. They were still alive but they were going to have massive headaches when they awoke.

Vypra turned to the Jinx and the Trollans, who were all too confused to react, and said in a simple tone, "Come with me if you want to live."

Jinx finally snapped back to reality. "What's the matter Vypra? Couldn't stand someone besides you making the kill?"

"Actually yes, but that's not why I saved you." She held up the crest shard and grinned. "I could have killed you all at any moment. I could have taken this and left you to your fate. But I need you alive."

"What are you up to?" Orko snarled.

"It's simple really," Vypra sighed. "I hate it here. I want to go home to Earth where I belong. But very soon there may not be an Earth, or anything else."

"I thought you liked the thought of massive deaths."

"Only when I cause them and you know it. Besides I'll be among the dead unless we stop this madness."

"We?" Jinx shouted. "You expect us to work with you?"

Vypra gestured to the dead and unconscious forms around them. "If these nothings were too much for you to handle, do you really think you're going to get out of here in one piece? Oh, you might eventually fight your way out, but in case you haven't noticed there isn't any time left."

As if to drive her point home, the mountain was shook by another tremor and part of the ceiling came crashing down narrowly missing Orko's head.

"I've got a transport ready and waiting. No one will try to stop me. I'll get the four of us out of here without incident. Then you'll have to get us into Grayskull where we can assemble the crest and end this."

Jinx scoffed. "You expect us to abandon our friends, trust you, put our lives in your murderous hands, and lead you into Grayskull and to the Crest of Infinity? What the fucking hell makes you think we're going to do any of that?"

"The last time we trusted your word you killed my brother!" Dree Elle added.

Vypra smiled and Dree Elle gritted her teeth at the sight. "I said that I'd kill him if you didn't let me go. I never actually said I wouldn't if you did. But this time I have nothing to gain by betrayal. And you really don't have much of a choice either."

"I'd rather take my chances alone than team up with you," Jinx said.

"Are you willing to risk the lives of everyone in the universe just because you hold a personal grudge?"

"Stuff it!" Jinx shouted. "That's not going to work!"

"I'm only proposing a temporary truce until this threat is behind us. After it's done you and I will have our final battle. No outside interference, no underhanded tactics. Just you and me to the death." 

"Why wait? Let's do it now!" Jinx threw herself towards Vypra when suddenly Dree Elle came between them.

"Jinx no. She's right."

"You can't be serious Dree Elle!"

The young Trollan sighed, "Believe me I don't like this one bit. I want to kill her myself. I've never wished anyone dead before, not even Skeletor. But there's too much at stake. The whole universe is riding on what we do. We have to trust her. Besides, she may be insane but she's not stupid. Like she said, she has nothing to gain by betraying us."

"Dree Elle…"

"Please Jinx. For me, let it go."

Jinx stared into Dree Elle's bright viridian eyes, sighed and lowered her weapon. "Lead the way Vypra."

"But if you try anything…" Orko snarled.

"You don't need to tell me," Vypra said. "If I try anything funny, I'm dead. If not from one of you then from the end of the world."

"Understand this, Vypra," said Jinx. "This changes nothing between us. I'm still going to kill you."

Vypra laughed, "We'll see Jinx. We'll see."


	20. Chapter 19

**R**oboto laid still and stiff. His chest was smoking from the impact of Overkill's attack. Meanwhile, the B.A.T. leader pulled himself up slowly and walked over to his fallen foe. Had he the programming for it, he might have laughed in triumph.

"I regret having to destroy a fine machine such as you, perhaps I can have you rebuilt as my subordinate."

As Overkill looked down however the smoke cleared to reveal Roboto's inner workings completely unharmed.

"What's this?!?"

Before Overkill could react, Roboto suddenly sprang up, clamped his hand around the android's throat and let fly a barrage from his gun. Overkill twitched and screeched as the lasers ripped his gears and circuitry to pieces. Finally Roboto dropped him helpless to the floor.

"How… how did… you… escape… unharmed?"

"You made the mistake of attacking my heart," Roboto said. "The Sorceress has placed a spell of protection on it ensuring that it can never be removed or destroyed by any evil force."

"Then why," Overkill ticked, his power fading, "why did you pretend to be deactivated?"

"By faking my demise I was able to lure you into a false sense of victory and thus catch you off guard. It is a battle tactic taught to me by Queen Marlena. I believe she referred to it as, 'playing possum'."

Overkill said nothing but began pulling himself along the floor with his one arm -the only appendage still working- towards The Collector's control panel.

"What are you doing? You are too damaged to possibly defeat me now."

"Perhaps so," Overkill said slowly. His voice was beginning to sound like his battery was dying. "But I can still be victorious even in death." With that he pulled himself up and hit a short series of switches. Roboto staggered as The Collector suddenly took off and began flying towards the city.

"I've set the automatic pilot on a kamikaze run. This ship is going to crash into the palace grounds. I and most of my B.A.T.s may be destroyed but you and your human friends will all perish in the explosion!" Overkill laughed and Roboto in a rare moment of raw emotion grabbed the android's head and, with his super robotic strength, ripped it off. The light of Overkill's optic sensors went out for the last time.

Pushing the body aside, Roboto leapt into the pilot seat and attempted to gain control of the vessel. However, Overkill had successfully locked up the helm. Roboto managed to deactivate the nano-mite controller but the ship itself refused to receive any command he imputed.

"It appears I am left with only one option," said Roboto and with that he got up and ran towards the back of the ship.

***************************************************

Outside The Collector in Eternos the sudden change in the battle had not gone unnoticed.

"Hey, these guys are starting to stay down!" Flint shouted as he shot a hole through the head of a B.A.T.. 

"Roboto did it!" Marlena shouted. "He shut down the nano-mites." Her joy was short lived however as she realized it may well have been too little too late. Though the B.A.T.s that had made it inside the city already were now falling and remaining piles of scrap, there were still many more on the field marching towards them. On top of that, most of their ammo had been used up trying to stop the first wave. And now The Collector itself was closing in for the kill.

A guard turned to Marlena. "Your orders my queen?"

Marlena hung her head in sadness. "We can't win. Order the retreat."

The order never went out though. No sooner had the words left her lips than Marlena's attention was drawn skyward by a huge explosion as the back half of the Collector burst in a fiery supernova. As Eternian and G.I. Joe alike watched in awe and shock, the evil vessel's wreckage plummeted straight into the approaching android troopers engulfing them all in flames and debris. Not one was able to escape annihilation. 

There was a moment of awkward silence as the weight of what had just happened sunk in, and then the heroic forces roared with cheers of victory.

"Thank God," shouted several Joes.

"Thank the Elders," shouted several Eternians.

"No," Marlena said softly. "Thank Roboto. He saved us all."

"What's the matter?" Lady Jaye asked seeing tears swelling in the queen's eyes. "Didn't we just win?"

"At what cost?" she sighed. "Roboto's actions saved us but he couldn't have survived that explosion."

"You.. under… estimate… my... endurance."

Marlena turned with a start as a metallic figure emerged from the flames. Roboto was limping due to an immobilized leg, his chest was blown open with sparking wires hanging out, his left hand was missing, and his head had several holes in it. Nevertheless he was still functioning. Roboto slowly approached the queen, passing by several soldiers who cheered and chanted his name. 

"When I realized that I would be unable to gain control of The Collector," he said, "I decided to destroy it before it reached the city. So I fired my weapons into the ship's reactor starting a chain reaction that demolished the vessel." As an afterthought he added, "I feel I must express that I had not actually intended to destroy the B.A.T. army. That was just an added bonus." 

Marlena approached Roboto with a stern look on her face. "Roboto, I had told you to remain here. You deliberately disobeyed a direct order from me."

Roboto nodded. Marlena's stern look quickly faded to a wide grin. 

"But I'm glad you did," and with that she threw her arms around the robotic warrior in a big hug.

***************************************************

**C**obra Commander grinned beneath his hood and drummed his fingertips together. "So then, do we have a deal?"

"You're a wretched sniveling traitor," King Hiss growled. "And you are fooling with magical powers you cannot hope to comprehend or control."

"Maybe so, but I'm the one in control of this situation now."

A short distance away He-Man and the two ninjas had all but been forgotten.

"Much as I'd love to see these guys kill each other," Nunchuck whispered, "we don't have time to stand around and get caught in the crossfire."

"Not to worry," Storm Shadow said. "My intention in pitting them against each other was only to distract them. Thus giving us a chance to take the advantage."

"Leave that to me," said He-Man. Raising his fist up high he slammed into the ground with a powerful thunderous punch that shook the whole fortress and knocked the evil warriors off their feet. Quickly He-Man followed through attacking the Cobra troops. Disarming them and then knocking them unconscious. Storm Shadow and Nunchuck followed suit, only they were far less merciful with theirs.

"Now look what you've caused!" Hiss bellowed.

"If you had just been willing to share some of your power this wouldn't have happened," Cobra Commander shot back.

"Here's my offer," said Skeletor. "Eliminate He-Man and I'll give you anything you ask for!"

Cobra Commander snickered. "Now you're talking."

"I think not!"

"Before Cobra Commander knew what had hit him, he was knocked to the ground by a devastating kick courtesy of Teela. The other heroes had arrived and were turning the tide rather quickly in their favor. Man-E-Faces followed Teela's example by slamming his fist into Skeletor's jaw. Duke leapt King Hiss from behind and grabbed his arms, pinning them behind the Snake Man's back.

"It's over fang face," he said. "You're finished."

"I wouldn't bet on that human!" Hiss snarled. With a great strain Hiss lunged forward as if trying to break free of Duke's grip. Although Duke held fast, his captive seemed to be slipping away. Suddenly there was a sickening sound of something tearing and Hiss slipped away. Duke looked down in shock to see that he was still holding on to Hiss' arms. Only now they were merely empty skin. 

Glancing up Duke gasped in horror as Hiss turned to face him. Where his arms should have been there were instead two writhing golden-scaled snakes.

"Okay that's the freakiest thing I've ever seen!"

Hiss chuckled and grabbed his chest with his serpentine arms. Again there was the sound of tearing flesh as he ripped away the remainder of his human disguise and revealed at last his true form. Instead of an actual body, King Hiss was composed of a mass of five vicious writhing snakes.

"Correction, **_THAT'S _**the freakiest thing I've ever seen!"

"It will be the last thing you ever see, mammal!" all five heads shouted.

Duke gulped and whispered to himself, "I sure hope Jinx is having better luck."

****************************************************

**J**inx actually was having better luck, although she disliked the nature of the situation. She glared at Vypra sitting across from her in the pilot's chair as they drew close to Grayskull and ultimate victory.

"How exactly did you learn to fly this thing so quickly?" she asked, not particularly caring but rather wanting to keep Vypra talking and hopefully distracted from any treachery she may have, and probably had, been plotting.

"The controls are not to different from one of our helicopters," Vypra laughed. 

Indeed the "Fright Fighter" they were traveling in was very much like a helicopter. Albeit a helicopter shaped like a giant purple dragonfly. The vehicle was intended for only two passengers but because of the small size of the Trollans there was only a slight cramped feeling. Most of it was actually coming from being in such close quarters with a sworn enemy. A vicious murderer to boot.

"We're almost there," Vypra said, getting serious. "You'd better get on the ball and let them know it's us before we get blown out of the sky."

Orko gritted his teeth but sent out a telepathic message. "Sorceress, don't let anyone attack the Fright Fighter, it's us. We have the final crest shard. Gather the other pieces and meet us on the roof." As an afterthought he added, "Bring some guards with you."

"You still don't trust me," said Vypra. "You're smarter than I thought. But a deal's a deal. I got you here, now I get to go home."

"Just land this thing," Jinx snapped. "Then stay out of our way."

Vypra brought the Fright Fighter down on top of Grayskull. The Sorceress was there waiting along with She-Ra and two Royal Guardsmen. When they saw Vypra get out of the vehicle with Jinx and the Trollans they were naturally shocked.

"What's she doing here?"

"Circumstances have made us temporary allies," Jinx muttered. She handed the final crest shard to The Sorceress and turned to She-Ra. "We don't have much time. The enemy forces are headed this way."

"I understand," She-Ra said. "I'll take everyone we can spare and head out to intercept them. We may not be able to stop them, but at least I can buy you some time to activate the crest."

Jinx nodded and She-Ra ran back down into the castle. Next Jinx addressed Vypra. "You stand over there and don't move a muscle. You two," she said to the guards, "Watch her. Don't take your eyes off her for a second, no matter what. And if she so much as breathes funny, blow her damn head off."

The Sorceress held out her hands. The crest shards flew up into the air, spun in circles and then came together. For the first time in countless years, The Crest of Infinity was whole.

Sorceress then waved her hand and a large pedestal appeared before her. Taking hold of the crest, which was still floating in the air, she placed it in position and then held her hands over it. After taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and began chanting in a language that Jinx could not decipher. Apparently it was a universal language of magic because soon after Orko and Dree Elle followed her example and began chanting along with her.

A loud booming sound came echoing from below, but it turned out to be the castle's jaw bridge being lowered. Jinx glanced down and watched She-Ra ride out on Swift Wind and take off, leading the charge as a veritable platoon of Joes and Eternians followed close behind. Jinx turned back to the crest, hoping it would be activated soon.

Minute after minute dragged on until Jinx lost track of all time. Storms raged overhead. The planet's surface cracked and fountains of flame shot straight up from the molten core. The sky itself was- for lack of a better word- bleeding. Jinx wanted to ask if the spell was working and if so how long it would take. But she said nothing. She dared not interrupt.

Suddenly Sorceress' eyes shot open and her chanting stopped. Within a split second later The Crest of Infinity glowed and shot a beam of energy into the heavens. As the energy spread across the sky the tremors stopped, the storms dissipated and the sky itself returned to a healthy beautiful blue. Eternia was retuning to normal.

***********************************************************

**D**uke ducked and weaved as he frantically tried to avoid the venomous fangs of Hiss' multiple heads. While concealed under his human disguise, the snakes had been apparently coiled up tightly because they were now stretching far away from the rest of the body. Duke found he could not get in close enough to attack -what he assumed was- the main head.

His hope was that the central head was where Hiss kept his brain and the others were indeed mere appendages. If that were the case, taking out that one would render the others helpless. That was the plan at least. Duke couldn't be sure of anything on this planet anymore. Not that it was making a difference right now.

"Human, for what you have done I shall rip you apart and feed on your flesh!"

"I thought snakes swallowed their prey whole," Duke chided, then wondered to himself why he said it. He didn't want to give Hiss any ideas.

The serpent king's mouth, -the one on the main head at least- parted into a chilling grin. "I could do that, but I want you to suffer!"

Suddenly Hiss sent four of his five heads flying out at once. Duke had no time to react and they coiled around his arms and legs. Duke struggled in vain as they brought him up to the main head.

"Farewell hero," Hiss snarled. "My one regret in doing this is that you will not live to see your wretched mammal race fall to the Snake Men." 

Like a vampire, Hiss bore his fangs and bit down into Duke's neck. The Joe commander screamed in pain as the dagger-like teeth pierced his flesh and injected a burning poison into his blood. The deed done, Hiss tossed Duke's now limp form away.

Seeing Duke fall Teela abandoned her fight with Cobra Commander and rushed to his side. It had been a one sided fight anyway and the commander was actually rather glad to be rid of her. Getting to his feet he turned to Hiss.

"Well, you took care of my enemy so I suppose I should return the favor," he signaled to his troops who began rounding the heroes into a tight circle. "Cobra, finish them off!"

"Yes Commander… COMMANDER!" the trooper dropped his gun and jumped back in surprise.

"What are you staring ahh!" 

Cobra Commander had meant to say "at" but it became a scream as he suddenly realized his body was fading away in a flash of light.

"What? What is this? What's happening?"

He-Man grinned. "Offhand, I'd say the Crest of Infinity is complete. And you're leaving!"

"N…"

This time he had meant to shout "NO!" but completely vanished before the whole word could escape his lips. Shocked by the sudden magical disappearance the Cobra officers paused in their assault. Soon the same fate began falling them one by one. Those who remained dropped their weapons and began fleeing into the caverns as though that would save them from the fate. 

"Cowards!" King Hiss shouted. "Stand and fight!"

Skeletor slapped him in the head, "They can't you fool! There's no escaping the Crest's power. We've lost. Let's get out of here before He-Man comes after us!"

"I'm surprised Skeletor," Hiss muttered. "I would have expected you to save your own skin and abandon me."

"Well, you stayed loyal to our alliance while Cobra Commander betrayed us. I may still have use for you."

The two dark lords took off into Snake Mountain's depths, slipping into a hidden passage that only they knew of, both having been masters of the fortress at one time.

"Shouldn't we go after them?" Nunchuck asked.

"No, let them go," said Teela. "Duke's been poisoned. We need to get him back to Grayskull quickly."

"Right," He-Man said scooping Duke's limp form into his arms. "The Sorceress or She-Ra will be able to heal him, but we must hurry."


	21. Chapter 20

**I**t is done," Sorceress said. "The spells and curses have been reversed. Cobra has been banished and the balance restored."

"Well then why is she still here?" Dree Elle asked glaring at Vypra who had not vanished but was still standing nearby with a smug look on her face.

Sorceress shrugged. "Well, perhaps I spoke a little soon when I said done. The invocation is finished and all of Cobra is in the process of being banished. More specifically, the spells which brought them here are being undone."

"So since they didn't all arrive at the same time," Jinx said catching on, "they don't all leave at the same time either." 

"Exactly," said The Sorceress. "Give it a few minutes and she too will vanish. The only ones who won't go back are those who died, since their souls cannot be locked on to by the magic."

"Well before I go," Vypra said, "there's one question I want answered. If Hiss' magic was designed to bring Cobra here, why did Jinx get pulled to Eternia with me?"

"Because she had a firm grip on you," Orko said as though it should have been obvious. "It's the same basic principle as to why your clothes and weapons were brought along."

"So what you're saying," Vypra pondered, crossing her arms, "is that if I wanted to take a little souvenir back with me all I'd have to do is be holding it when the spell hits me."

Jinx instantly knew exactly what Vypra was thinking. "Don't even try it Vypra! If you take one step towards the crest…"

Vypra threw her head back and laughed. "You know me so well Jinx. Pity you didn't realize it sooner though!" With lightning fast ninja reflexes Vypra pulled out a concealed remote and pressed it. Without warning the Fright Fighter suddenly lifted up and opened fire on its' own. Jinx, Sorceress and the Trollans were forced to dive out of the way to avoid the deadly fire. The two guards were not so lucky, and with them out of the way Vypra had a clear path. Snatching the crest off the pedestal, she blew a mock kiss to her foes and leapt up onto the Fright Fighter as it passed over her. 

"No," Jinx shouted. "You're not getting away again! Never again!" Before anyone could stop her Jinx had leapt up, used the pedestal as a stepping-stone for extra lift and grabbed onto the Fright Fighter's landing gear. Vypra pointed the crest at her and it began glowing with energy.

Jinx saw the blast coming in time and swung herself up kicking Vypra and sending the energy into the vehicle's cockpit instead. The flight controls exploded and sent the ship into a spiraling nosedive to the ground below. Both combatants managed to jump clear at the last moment and the Fright Fighter smashed into the jaw bridge then tumbled over itself into the bottomless abyss below. Jinx and Vypra turned to each other hate glaring in their eyes and prepared to face off for what they were certain would be the absolute last time.

"Come on let's give Jinx a hand!" Orko shouted.

"No wait Orko I need you here," said The Sorceress pointing skyward. Looking up Orko saw that the blue shy was once again starting to fill with dark ominous clouds which appeared from nowhere.

"Without the Crest in proper alignment," Sorceress explained firing her magic towards the cloud, "the incantation has become unstable. I can't do this alone, I need you to help me hold the magic in check until the spell can complete itself."

"Right," Orko said and added his magic to The Sorceress'. "Dree Elle, you too! Dree Elle? Dree Elle where are you?"

***************************************************

Down below Jinx threw herself at Vypra in an attack that left no time for counter. Vypra tried to fire the crest again but Jinx had grabbed her arm and pointed it away before the energy could be expelled.

"You're out of you're league Vypra," she snarled. "You don't know how to work that thing properly. It'll do you no good."

Vypra tilted her wrist and caused a sonic wave to blow Jinx back, freeing herself. Then concentrating hard she made a large glowing sword appear in her hand.

"I seem to know enough for now," Vypra laughed. "And once I'm back home I'll have all the time in the world to learn the rest of its secrets. Besides, with even a fraction of this thing's power no one on Earth can stand a chance against me. I'll be queen of the world. No, more than that! I'll be a GOD!"

"You'll be DEAD!"

Before Vypra knew what hit her, an energy ball slammed into her chest pushing her back dangerously close to the edge overlooking the abyss. Only by planting her sword into the ground and holding on did she keep from being swept over. Looking up she saw Dree Elle float down beside Jinx. Dree Elle chanted something in the Trollan language and instantly swords appeared in each of her and each of Jinx's hands.

"Thanks Dree Elle," Jinx said.

"We'll take her together," Dree Elle said. "Don't argue with me. This is my fight now too."

"Yes you're right," Jinx nodded. "We do this together. But our first priority is to get that crest out of her hand. She could get pulled back to Earth at any moment and she must not be holding it at that point."

"Gotcha. Don't worry though, even with the crest she can't beat both of us."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that peck," Vypra laughed. "Besides I don't have to beat you. I just have to stall until I get yanked out of here. I'm going home and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Wrong," Jinx said. "We can kill you. Remember what The Sorceress said. You die, you stay here."

Vypra answered by using the crest to suddenly cause a hole to appear underneath Jinx dropping her into the abyss. The only thing that kept her from plummeting into the void was her quick reflexes. Jinx quickly stabbed both her swords upwards imbedding them into the bridge and holding on tight.

Dree Elle looked down in a panic. "Jinx!"

"I'm all right! Kill her!"

Dree Elle didn't hesitate but immediately attacked, using her swords with the skill Jinx had taught her. Vypra mocked her by using only one sword to effectively block every blow. 

"Give it up half pint. If your sensei couldn't beat me after years of trying, what hope do you possibly have?"

"You forget, I'm also a sorceress!" Dree Elle let go of one sword and it continued to swing at Vypra of it's own accord. As the evil ninja deflected the blows of the enchanted blade, Dree Elle flipped over her head and slashed down across Vypra's back. Added to the gash Jinx had dealt her earlier, Vypra now had a large red X scared into her back.

"Not bad for a half pint is it?" Dree Elle mocked.

"Not bad," Vypra admitted. "For a half pint, but how about an ounce?"

Again the Crest of Infinity glowed. As it did Vypra's body suddenly began to grow larger and larger until she had turned into a twenty-foot giantess.

By now Jinx had managed to pull herself back up through the hole though she had been forced to abandon one of her swords in the process. As she beheld Vypra's size she swallowed hard nervously but then took a deep breath and charged her enormous foe. Determination outweighing fear.

"All you've done is make yourself a bigger target!" Jinx shouted and plunged her sword into Vypra's shin. Vypra cried in pain, dropped her sword and staggered a bit, but then kicked Jinx away violently. Dree Elle flew towards Vypra's face ready to stab out her eyes. Vypra saw her coming however and with quick reflexes snatched her out of the air and held her clenched inside her fist.

"Insolent worm! I'll snap your bones like I did your brother!" Vypra began squeezing her fist intent on crushing Dree Elle's body into pulp. However she suddenly found herself struggling against her own body. Her hand began to glow and then before she knew what happened Vypra punched herself right in the face. Unable to control herself against Dree Elle's magic, Vypra hit herself over and over finally delivering a powerful uppercut that sent her gigantic body crashing to the ground. 

Momentarily stunned, Vypra lost her grip on both Dree Elle and the crest. As the artifact fell from her hand its power faded returning the assassin to her normal size. Dree Elle too laid on the ground panting hard. It had taken a tremendous amount of her magic to overpower Vypra and she was exhausted.

Jinx pulled herself up from Vypra's kick, wincing at the pain in her ribs. She ran her hand over her chest and was amazed to find nothing broken. She could tell her muscles were going to be aching for a while though. Spotting Vypra down she began heading towards her ready for the kill.

Vypra sat up slowly and saw Jinx moving in. Then she spotted the Crest lying nearby. Jinx caught sight of this and the two enemies dove for the artifact at the same time. The combatants collided with each other sending the crest skidding away and sending them tumbling over the edge. At the last moment Jinx managed to grab hold of the edge but almost immediately felt her grip slipping as Vypra was holding onto her tightly.

"Struggle all you like Jinx," Vypra growled. "But if I fall you're coming with me!"

Jinx laughed out loud. "That's fine with me! As long as you die, I win!"

Dree Elle gasped and tried to reach Jinx. She was so exhausted however she could barely even levitate. "Jinx no don't!"

"Sorry sweetie, but it has to end. Promise me you'll keep up your training. Become a full-fledged ninja. Make me proud."

Vypra looked up at Jinx and for the first time actual deep terror showed on her face. "You… you wouldn't!"

Again Jinx laughed. "Come now old friend. After all we've been through, you know damn well I would. And will!" And with that Jinx released her grip and let them both fall.

"NOOOO!"

The cry came from both Vypra and Dree Elle at once but Jinx shut both of them out as she closed her eyes and mentally prepared herself to enter the afterlife. She had only fallen about four feet however when her body jerked to a stop. Jinx's eyes shot open in shock to see herself and Vypra caught in a web of energy. Looking up she saw Dree Elle leaning over the edge her hand outstretched as she began pulling them back up with all the magic she could muster.

"Dree Elle, don't! You're too weakened! You'll kill yourself."

Dree Elle shook her head as sweat rolled down her hidden face. "I've already lost my brother to that woman Jinx! I'm not going to loose my best friend! Even if it kills me, I won't let you die!"

Jinx's mind raced. She knew Dree Elle meant what she said and would die before letting her go. But in her exhausted state her magic could not support the weight of both ninjas. And because of their positions she couldn't let Vypra fall without loosing Jinx as well. 

Frantically Jinx punched and kicked at Vypra trying to knock her out of the magical grip but to no avail. Jinx had been prepared to sacrifice her own life to kill Vypra, but she could not let anyone else die. No matter the cost she would not give Vypra that victory of causing another death. Much as Jinx could never have imagined herself doing so, there was only one way to save Dree Elle now.

"What are you doing?" Vypra gasped as Jinx pulled her up and began boosting her over her head.

"Saving Dree Elle's life the only way I can. By saving you!"

Giving one final shove and toss, Jinx flung Vypra back up onto the jaw bridge and safety. Vypra laid still panting for breath weak form battle and shocked beyond belief. With her weight removed Dree Elle was able to pull Jinx back up as well. 

"You should have let me go Dree Elle," Jinx sighed. 

Dree Elle turned away and floated over to pick up the Crest of Infinity. "I couldn't. I couldn't let you die, especially when I could save you." She looked down at the all-powerful artifact in her tiny hands. The crest they had fought so hard to obtain. "To just give up now would make everything we went through worthless."

"Dree Elle…" Jinx started but was unable to finish.

"Jinx is right you know," Vypra said. "Allow me to give you a lesson in ninja training. Never give your opponent a second chance!" 

Before either of them could stop her, Vypra lashed out and tried to snatch the crest from Dree Elle's hand. The young Trollan held fast despite her weakened condition. Vypra managed to grip the crest but could not wrench it free. Suddenly a beam of energy fired out and struck the ground under Vypra's feet.

As the stone gave out beneath her Vypra staggered and grasped frantically at Dree Elle, as though holding on to her would keep the dark ninja from falling. Jinx dove towards them and grabbed hold of Dree Elle pulling her away. At the same time Vypra caught hold of the Trollan's hood. 

The result was inevitable. As Vypra slipped away into the emptiness she pulled Dree Elle's mask right off her head. Vypra caught only a glimpse of Dree Elle's golden blonde hair before she plummeted away into the abyss.

Jinx watched as Vypra fell screaming into the eternal void. Down and down she went until she faded from sight and her screams were too far away to be heard. Part of Jinx wanted to smile, part of her wanted to laugh but there was that part of her that was still in denial. Unable to believe that it was over. That her hated foe was finally gone. 

So great was the shock that it only now suddenly sunk in to Jinx that when Vypra had fallen and pulled off Dree Elle's mask, the evil assassin had been behind her and thus would have only seen the back of Dree Elle's head. But Jinx herself had been facing the Trollan. She had seen everything.

Even if she had not, Dree Elle was there before her now completely unmasked. Jinx tried to look away but they both knew it was too late. 

"Jinx, it's okay," Dree Elle said softly. "You can look."

Jinx looked up and studied the face before her. Dree Elle was even more beautiful than she had imagined. She had a childlike appearance to her with high cheekbones and a petite, almost button-like nose. Added to her large green eyes and pointed ears she carried an elf-like look of eternal youth. Jinx couldn't help but smile at what she saw. 

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone I saw."

Dree Elle smiled adding an adorable set of dimples to her face. "I know. I trust you completely." Dree Elle reached up her sleeve and produced a new hood and veil, which she slipped on.

"You're the most honorable person I've ever known. And the best friend I've ever had." She embraced the Joe ninja in the deepest and longest hug yet. "I love you Jinx."

"I love you too Dree Elle." The two slowly parted then stared at each other in silence for a moment before Jinx spoke again.

"It's Miki."

Dree Elle blinked confused. "What?

Jinx grinned. "Miki Arashikage. That's my real name."

The two best friends gave each other another hug than together headed up towards the castle.


	22. Epilogue

**T**hat was essentially the end of it all. Jinx and Dree Elle returned to Grayskull's roof and placed the crest back into position. As they had hoped Orko and the Sorceress had been too busy keeping the magic stabilized and did not know what had transpired below. With the Crest returned it took only a few moments before the universe became fully stabilized and all the heroes could take a well-earned rest.

She-Ra returned shortly thereafter to report that she had not needed to engage in battle at all. As soon as the Cobra forces had vanished from their ranks the remaining evil warriors had turned around and retreated in fear.

There was a moment of panic when Duke was brought in. His body was caked with sweat and his veins were turning green as the venom ran through his body. But with a quick dose of She-Ra's healing powers he was back on his feet in less than a minute. With everything taken care of at Grayskull they headed back to Eternos. Even The Sorceress came, deciding that it was safe to leave Grayskull long enough to join in the celebration and to say goodbye to the Joes.

When they arrived they found that the city was well aware of their victory and Randor and Marlena had already called for a huge banquet in celebration. The Joes had never partaken of such a feast and the celebration lasted well into the night. All too soon however it was time for them to go home.

"I wish we could stay longer," Duke said. "But our world needs us. We have to get back before Cobra starts trying to conquer Earth again."

"I understand," said Randor. "Then I will bid you all Good Journey."

"One thing before we go. What's going to happen to The Crest of Infinity?"

"Zodac is taking it with him," said the Sorceress. "The crest will be hidden among the cosmic waves where no mortal can reach it. The only ones who will be able to reach it are the Cosmic Enforcers and they are the only ones who can be trusted never to use its power again."

Jinx nodded in satisfaction. "That's for the best. The Crest is too powerful to risk it falling into the wrong hands. Vypra proved that." 

Many of the newly formed friends found it very hard to depart. 

"I'm going to miss you," Mekaneck said to Cover Girl.

Cover Girl sighed and gave him a long passionate kiss. "Take care of yourself Mekey."

Storm Shadow shook hands with He-Man. "Farewell my friend. Truly you are a most honorable warrior."

"You're a great man Storm Shadow," said He-Man. "I hope you find peace of mind soon."

The ninja master smiled. "I will. The fact that I am still here proves that. Now that I know my soul is pure I have the will to fight. And I will win."

Of all of them though, no two had a harder time parting than Jinx and Dree Elle.

"I'll be going back to Trolla to perform Yuckers' funeral services," Dree Elle was saying. "But after that… well it was just me and my brother back there. Now that he's gone, I don't think I could take living alone. Queen Marlena has offered to let me come and live here on Eternia in the palace. I'm going to take he up on that."

"I have something for you," Jinx said. "I talked to Storm Shadow and he agreed you've earned it." She handed her a small armband on it was a hexagram design of six bars atop one another. Three split three whole. 

"This is the symbol of our clan. You still have a lot to learn about the ways of the ninja, but you've proven yourself enough to wear this. Dree Elle, you are now an official member of the Arashikage."

Dree Elle's eyes opened wide and nearly filled with tears of joy, "Thank you!"

Jinx sighed, "I can't believe this is goodbye."

"Then don't say goodbye. Say good journey. There's an old Eternian proverb. 'Live the journey, for every destination is but the doorway to another'."

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll keep in touch," Dree Elle said handing Jinx a rolled up piece of parchment and a quill. "This is a magic letter. It's how Orko and I have kept up over the years. When you want to talk to me just write on this paper with that quill. The words will then be magically sent to mine."

"Sort of like instant messaging."

Dree Elle didn't fully understand the reference but it sounded about right so she simply nodded.

"It won't be the same as being together though," Jinx said. "Will I ever see you again?"

"Of course you will," Gwildor said coming into the room carrying two Cosmic Keys. He handed one to Jinx. "Here, I got it working. Sort of anyway. It only has a few tones stored in it so all it can do is open a doorway between Earth and Eternia."

Jinx was shocked. "Gwildor… thank you. I don't know what to say!"

"You just said it," the Thenurian chuckled. "The same goes for all of you. If you ever need our help feel free to call on us. Or if you just want to come by for a visit you're always welcome."

"The same to you," Duke said.

Gwildor punched in the code on his Cosmic Key and the swirling gateway opened taking the Joes home. Jinx was the last to leave and as she reached the portal she turned back one last time to Dree Elle.

"Good Journey!"

Dree Elle waved and called back. "Yo Joe!"

*************************************************************

**L**ater that night Sorceress sat alone on her throne in deep thought. She was well aware that she was no longer alone, but did not even move. She simply spoke softly and without emotion.

"You came."

"You have unanswered questions," said Zodac as he stepped out of the darkness. "Understand that my position prevents me from giving you all the answers you seek, but I will try to tell you what I can and ask you forgive me if I cannot."

Sorceress nodded. "First, is Vypra truly dead? She fell into the great abyss but the abyss is bottomless. She would keep falling forever. If she was not dead wouldn't she be pulled back to Earth by the crest's power?"

"Alas," said Zodac. "The first thing you ask me I cannot tell you. I can only say that yes, it is possible she still lives. However for reasons I cannot tell and you would find hard to understand, I am unable to say if she is alive or dead."

"Shouldn't Jinx know she may still live?"

"It would be unnecessarily cruel to burden her mind with unproven possibilities."

"Fair enough. Now tell me, who was that mysterious bounty hunter She-Ra told me of? The one who saved her at the Slime Pit? Is she friend or foe?"

"She is called the Road Queen. She is not evil by nature but whether she proves to be an ally or enemy remains to be seen. It all depends on how She-Ra reacts the next time they meet." After pausing he added, "Which I can tell you will be very, very soon."

Again Sorceress simply nodded. "What of the boy Derrick? Why can I find so little records of him? And you never did answer the question of if he is related to He-Man and She-Ra."

Here Zodac actually looked away as though feeling guilty. "Nor do I intend to. I can tell you nothing more about Derrick. His story will be revealed to you slowly over time. One day you will know everything, but until then you must be patient. Do not ask me any more of him for I can and will tell you nothing."

"Very well," said Sorceress, not at all satisfied but knowing it would be futile to press further. "I have one more question."

"Just the one?"

"A two part question actually. Will the Eternian forces and G.I. Joe ever meet and fight alongside each other again?"

Here Zodac smiled. "That I can tell you. Most definitely yes."

"Then don't you think we should have told them about the second crest?"

Zodac shook his head. "No. Unless the power of the crest is endangered it is best to leave it buried and out of mind."

"I'm not so sure I agree," Sorceress said. "I feel they have a right to know about the possible danger. As powerful and dangerous as the Crest of Infinity is, it still pales in comparison… to the Crest of Eternity!"

****

THE END…. (for now)

__

Coming soon: Masters of the Universe & G.I. Joe II: Eternity is Forever


End file.
